The Lion King: The Jungle Emperor
by STORYmaker2
Summary: Simba has become king of pride rock but soon finds ruling and being a father is no simple task. As he struggles to hold his family together and the circle of life, Kion struggles to gain his father's devotion with the help of his friends Beyond the pride lands, a new power rises, one ready to sweep over all the lands and place them under one ruler. The Jungle Emperor. KionxZuri
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The exile

* * *

The sun arched over Pride Rock until it reached midday. The herds of pride rock grazed through the savannah. Elephants and Buffalo feasted on the grass and small plants while several nearby hippos splashed around in the river.

As the sunlight glistened off the water, a few of the hippos noticed a zeal of zebra approach the river. The striped beasts slowly began to take their turns drinking. The hippos minding their own business, until a terrible bark.

A pair of large zebra began to violently push their way to the front.

"We drink first!" One barked as he and his companion snapped their teeth and kicked at younger Zebras who tried to drink. The foals whimpered in front and backed up.

A few of the hippos watched in concern.

"They're at it again." A female hippo grunted.

"They're going to hurt someone very soon, I just know it. Someone really ought to get the king to put them in their place." A male hippo added.

When the two stallions finished their drinks one noticed a female with two foals beside her approach the water. The other noticed a much younger stallion approach a young mare. The two older stallions began to violently bark.

The first began to bite and kick at the foals while the other did the same to the younger stallion.

The other zebras backed up in terror at the sight of the violent stallions.

The mare tried desperately to protect her children and the younger stallion tried to get away but the older stallions were relentless.

"Oh my, what's this insanity!" A stiff voice squawked.

A few of the hippos saw a toucan bird and on the head of the lead hippo as he watched the fight unfold.

"Zazu they're going to kill someone. You have to get the king!"

"Right, don't worry I'll catch him at once! Hold on down there!" The bird official squawked as he flew as fast as his wings would allow.

"You think you come near one of my mares!" The second stallion barked at the younger male.

"Please, I-" The younger stallion took a hard kick to his side and tumbled over. The mare dirtily tried to intervene but the stallion snapped his jaws at her to get away.

Similarly, the first stallion kept at the two foals. His back legs knocked their mother away.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you have two new foals before long." He barked. The foals had reached the water and cowered in fear.

Just as the stallions prepared their finishing blows, the rest of the zeal cleared the way.

The hippos retreated underwater and for a brief moment. The two stallions noticed how quiet the pride lands had become.

The stallions looked around and nearly jumped away as three lionesses slowly approached them.

The lionesses bared their large fangs and claws with feral growls. They slowly encircled the two stallions. Both Zebras brought their back legs to face the lionesses but realized too late where the real threat came from.

Before either could respond two male lions leaped from the brush and completed their ambush. Each lion took a stallion to the ground. Their claws sheared through the hides of the stallions and their fangs clamped down into their necks.

Both stallions desperately attempted to shake the lions off but to no avail. Within a minute or two both had died.

The first lion was slightly larger than the second. His male was thick and red like his irises. The second lion had a darker-brown mane and similarly brownish eyes.

The lions and lionesses roared in victory while the hippos resurfaced. Each had a relieved expression on their face.

The zeal of zebras slowly returned with relieved expressions. The same toucan landed beside the red-maned lion and bowed his head.

"You see, king Simba is quite expedient in his duties." Zazu proudly boasted.

The zebra mare nuzzled her two foals and bowed her head.

"Thank you, your majesty, thank you." She said with sincere relief.

Simba slowly approached the two frightened foals.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you, king Simba." One said as he still trembled.

The other male checked on the younger stallion who tried to get back up.

"Can you stand?"

"I, I think so." He grunted. The younger mare helped him up.

"Jealousy can be quite dangerous. Keep that in mind." The Zebra nodded.

Simba and the other lions dragged the dead zebras back to Pride Rock.

Over a dozen other lionesses waited there with a few cubs among them.

"We're back, with justice and dinner!" One of the lionesses roared. Simba and the others in their party laughed a little. Two other lionesses dragged the zebras into the center of the cave where the meat was distributed.

"I thought a king ate first?" The brown maned lion asked.

Simba chuckled a little at his friend.

"Some kings maybe."

"Tut-tut, you need to keep your strength up, my king. Maintaining the circle of life isn't an easy task." Simba shook his head playfully.

"I'm well aware of that Kopa. I appreciate your concern but I'm doing fine."

"Dad! Dad, you're back!" A softer voice cried out. Simba's face turned more compassionate as a lioness cub ran towards him. The cub had the same eye colors as Simba but her fur was a lighter shade of tan.

"Dad, you said you were going to take me with you." She almost pouted with disappointment across her face.

Simba shook his head with a playful smile and gently nuzzled the cub's face.

"I don't remember saying that Kiara. You're only four months old young lady."

"Uncle Timon said you would…..Eventually."

"Exactly, eventually. Now go get some dinner and bring some to your mother."

"Yes, dad." Simba nudged his daughter forward as she ran to the center.

"It seems like yesterday you presented her in front of the pride lands." Simba sighed.

"It really does."

"Now, here you are, king with a little princess and a prince." Simba stared across the cave to another lioness. This lioness had blueish eyes and laid on her side as a newborn cub nursed from her.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Simba nodded.

"Kion." Kopa nodded.

"A nice and strong name. I like it."

"What about you and Afia. Do you have a name for your new cub?" Kopa smiled proudly.

"Yes, Zuri. She's just as lovely as her mother." Kopa was about to get his portion of the zebras when he looked back at the pride lands. The savannah so lush and vibrant in life. The various herds grazing and living in the harmony that was the circle of life.

"It's hard to believe this place was a wasteland only a year ago." Simba slowly sighed.

"Scar and his leadership broke the circle of life."

"And you restored it. You're a true king Simba, I want you to know that. Everyone here owes that to you."

Simba shook his head.

"I didn't do it alone."

"Maybe not. But that doesn't mean you aren't responsible for it either." Simba noticed an almost reluctant expression on Kopa's face. Like he wanted to say something but kept it locked away.

"Kopa, is everything alright? Do you want to tell me something." Kopa took a deep breath.

"Simba, I have, friends, or perhaps acquaintances I should say. Acquaintances who live in other kingdoms beyond the pride lands."

Simba wasn't quite sure where Kopa was going. He tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Ok?"

"Many of these acquaintances live under kings and queens who don't measure up to your example. Kings and queens who aren't very different from Scar."

Simba's confused expression turned to a more serious one.

"And?"

"Simba, you've restored the circle of life here. You're a dutiful and just king but there are places beyond pride rock that don't have rulers who are like you. But what if they did, what if you could restore the circle of life to all lands in Africa."

"Kopa, I'm king of the Pride Lands that's it. Everything the light touches is my kingdom, no more. It's not my duty to intervene beyond my borders." Simba's words turned harsher with each word.

"It would be if they were within your borders. If you were the ruler of all these lands. You could restore the circle of life to all lands in need. Make everywhere like the Pride Lands. You'd be more than just a king, you'd be something great, a Jungle Emperor." Zumba shook his head with a firm gaze.

"No Kopa."

"Simba, at least take a moment to." Simba stepped closer and stared intensely into Kopa's eyes.

"I said no. I'm the king of Pride Rock that's it. I'll hear no more of this."

"But my king-"

"I said no more." Simba growled. The king turned and approached the dead zebra. He didn't notice the growing resentment in Kopa's eyes.

Simba tore off a sizable piece of meat and brought it over to the nursing lioness whom Kiara now ate beside.

Simba placed the meat beside the lioness's face before he nuzzled her.

"Dispensing justice went well I see." The lioness said in a playful manner.

"Always Nala. Sorry, you couldn't be there." Nala turned to the cub nursing on her and gave a loving smile.

"There are more important things." She gave the cub a few licked before Simba joined in.

"Now that I have a little brother, does that mean I have to share being queen?" Kiara asked.

Simba chuckled slightly again.

"No Kiara." The lioness cub gave a relieved expression and wiped her face using her paw.

Simba began to think about what Kiara said. He looked back at the cub and Nala didn't notice the subtle concern in her mate's eyes.

* * *

Kopa ran through the tall grass. His fur coated in sweat as the lion panted heavily. Beside him were five others, a Buffalo, a lioness, Rino, and a wild dog, a Tsavo lion male, and a lioness. The Tsavo male lion was larger than Kopa and lacked a mane.

The six stopped as they crossed a river. Each desperately attempted to catch their breath.

"That was a close one. Are they still following us?" The lioness asked.

The Buffalo peered back through the long grass and shook his head.

"I don't think so, Imani." Each let out a relieved breath.

"I can't believe we actually did it. That was exhilarating." The Tsavo lion growled in an excited fashion.

Kopa nodded.

"Hopefully it will turn out like we hoped. I'm going to head home, you should do the same."

Each nodded.

"We'll see you soon Kopa." The rhino said before he departed with the others.

Hope took another deep breath before he started his walk back to Pride Rock. However, it was only a few yards until he saw his path blocked.

Kopa's eyes widened when he saw Simba and four lionesses growling at him.

"Simba! What are you doing here?" Kopa frantically asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Kopa." Simba snarled.

"I uh, there's good game out here. Real troublemakers too. Care to join me?" Kopa desperately attempted to justify himself.

"I know what you did Kopa. I know you murdered the king of Rock mountain!"

Kopa began to sweat nervously.

"I, I did no such, where's your proof!"

"Kopa!" The fear in Kopa's eyes turned to ruthlessness. He began to ebb his own fangs now.

"Yes, I did. I killed the fool, he was no better than Scar. Have you seen those pride lands Simba? The circle of life there was on the verge of collapse! Their king was incompetent like Scar. He was going to lead everyone there to death. So I stopped it, I hoped in time you'd step up and take the responsibility of ruling both lands. But it seems I put too much faith in you, my king." Simba slowly moved closer to Kopa.

The ferocity in his eyes only grew stronger.

"Kopa, as king of Pride Rock I banish you from the pride lands, forever!" Simba's roar shook the pride lands. So much that it was as if Simba's ancestors roared with him from the heavens above.

"What? Banished, what about my Afia and Zuri!?" Kopa frantically shouted.

Simba's gaze remained steel.

"They can stay but you can never return." Kopa's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"You're taking my mate and child away from me, you can't do that!" Simba snapped his jaws at Kopa and was backed up by the lionesses.

Kopa retreated but soon snarled back. Hatred and fury ravaged his face.

"You're going to regret this Simba, do you hear me! One day you're going to suffer, and I'm going to be there to savor it! If you're not strong enough to protect the circle of life, I'll find someone who can! Mark my words, the Jungle Emperor will rise!" Kopa gave one final roar and retreated.

Simba took a deep breath and turned back to the lionesses. Pain ran across the king's face as he lowered his head.

"It wasn't an easy decision, my king." One said trying to console him.

"No, it wasn't."

"You had no choice." Another added.

No, he didn't have a choice. Kopa murdered another king, banishment was the only option. Even if it meant taking a father from his mate and daughter. Taking a friend away from himself.

Simba and his lionesses returned to Pride Rock where Simba stared closely at Kion and Nala. His mate still nursed the cub while Kiara rested herself up against Simba.

The more the king watched his two cubs, the more Kopa's words haunted his mind.

* * *

_Not the Kopa you were expecting, huh_

_Hello, this is new territory for me writing-wise. First Disney story, after they sold their souls to 'live action' reboots I felt compelled to do this_

_Let me know what you guys think, what you like, don't like, suggestions, questions. But bottom line, this is Kion's story_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Lion Guard

* * *

The sun rose over Pride Rock and brought down its light onto the savannah.

Across the grassy plains, various herds awoke and began their daily routine. On Pride Rock itself, Simba gazed out at the pride lands around him. However, the king wasn't alone. Sitting beside Simba was Kiara. The lioness cub watched the light carefully extend over the pride lands.

"Everything you see Kiara, everything the light touches is our kingdom and one day it will be your responsibility as Queen." Kiara gave an almost frightened look.

"Wow, that's a lot of land to protect." Simba almost chuckled and gave his daughter a slight nuzzle.

"I know it seems like a lot but no King or Queen is ever alone Kiara." The cub looked back out at the pride lands again.

"So are we going to the watering hole first this time or Acacia trees?"

"Well, we-" Simba was cut off by a sharp growl followed by a yelp from his daughter. A younger male lion cub pounded Kiara onto her back with his paws on her stomach. The cub had Simba's brown eyes and a scruff of red hair on top of his head.

"Gotcha again Kiara!" The cub boasted with a proud look.

"Grrr, would you stop doing that Kion! It's getting annoying!"

"Alright Kion, that's enough. Get off your sister." Simba picked up Kion in his mouth and lifted him off Kiara.

"Let's go, Kiara." Simba said. However, Kion got in their way with a defiant look.

"Dad, every day Kiara gets to go out with you. It's not fair, I never get to."

"Kion, Kiara is coming with me to learn."

"That's right, little brother." Kiara said in a cocky manner. One that earned a look of ire from Kion.

"I feel like I never get to spend any time with you." Simba saw the sadness in Kion's face and took a deep breath.

"Kiara head down to the base of Pride Rock. I'll be down in a minute."

Kiara ran ahead as Simba lowered himself to meet Kion.

"Kion, I know it's not easy for you to understand. But it's very important Kiara comes with me every day. That she sees what I do up close. It doesn't seem fair you're right. But sometimes accepting that is part of life and part of being a good brother." Simba put his left paw onto Kion's head.

"That's what I need you to do, be a good brother." Lions lowered his head and sighed. The sadness on his face persisted.

Simba lowered his head even more and nudged his son's head a little.

"How about this, I'll be sure to be done with Kiara at midday. After that, we can spend the rest of the day together. I promise." Kion brought his head up in a more optimistic manner.

Simba nudged his son's head again and went off after Kiara.

Even after he heard this, Kion was still a little disappointed. The cub walked back through the caves and past many lionesses who were still asleep.

Two of the lioness cubs shook themselves awake and looked around.

"Hey, I don't see Kiara." One said. The other cub had a slightly darker shade of tan fur color than the other. The second cub also had more pointed hair near the top of her head.

"Me either Tiifu, maybe Kion knows." The two cubs approached Kion, neither noticed his angry expression.

"Kion have you seen Kiara?" Tiifu asked.

"She's with my dad until midday." Kion growled as he stormed away.

"Aww, we'll have to wait for her then." Tiifu said. The lioness cub didn't notice her friend's expression as she watched Kion storm off. Zuri gave a long sigh as she looked back at her mother and thought about what Kion said.

"I guess so." She muttered quietly.

Kion angrily knocked away some bones from a softer area of the rocky ground and laid down.

"Kion." A stern voice growled. The cub didn't look up to acknowledge his mother who slowly walked over him.

"You're going to wake someone up knocking bones around." Nala saw the temper embedded into Kion's face and lowered her head to meet him.

"Kion, what's wrong?" She asked soothingly.

"It's not fair mom, why does Kiara get to spend all day with dad, every day. I hardly ever get to see him." Nala took a deep breath and used her right paw to lift Kion's head to hers.

"Kion, one day Kiara is going to be Queen of pride rock. That's not going to be an easy job for her. It means she has to spend time with your father to see what it takes to be Queen."

Kion's jealous face remained.

"Why does she get to be Queen. Why can't we both rule the pride lands?"

Nala sighed.

"It's not that simple Kion. You're not going to understand it now but it's how things are done. I know it doesn't seem fair but one day you'll understand." Kion didn't seem convinced as he brought his head back down.

Nala laid down beside her sin and carefully nuzzled the idea of his head.

"Your dad loves you Kion. I want you to know that."

* * *

Kion eventually left the caves and made his way into the pride land itself. He approached a tree and some bushes where he noticed a warthog sleeping on his back. A Meerkat rested on the warthog's stomach. Both snored so loud it could be heard yards away.

"Uncle Timon, uncle Pumbaa." Kion said as he poked at them with his paw. The meerkat slowly opened his eyes and saw Kion directly over them.

"Ahhhh!" The Meerkat screamed as if he were on fire. A fire which soon spread to the warthog who cried out in similar terror.

"Hey, calm down. It's me, Kion." The two got up with tired expressions.

"Sheez, he's just like his mother. Simba never scared us like that."

"But that's not true Timon, what about the time we couldn't find any bugs and you thought he'd-"

"Ahhh! No need to walk down memory lane Pumbaa." Timon stretched his arms out and took a long breath.

"So, to what do we owe this pleasure from our favorite prince."

"I just came to see if Bunga's up yet." Kion saw a slightly tired look on Timon's face.

"Not yet, that boy always starts every morning by-"

"Cowa-Bunga!" A piercing voice shouted from above.

A small honey badger fell from the tree and nearly plowed Timon into the ground.

"Ohh morning Kion. I didn't see you there." Bunga said upon noticing the Lion prince in front of him.

"Are you ready for some fun?" Kion asked in a voice happier than he had been all day.

"You bet I am!"

"Bunga, you haven't had breakfast yet." Pumbaa said in an almost stern tone.

"Don't worry Pumbaa I ate plenty last night."

"Ok, just make sure you have a big lunch then."

"Alright, come on. I'll race you to the watering hole!"

"You're on!" Pumbaa watched with fondness as the two raced each other off.

"Ohh they grow up so fast don't they Timon."

"Too fast." Timon groaned as he tried to adjust his back.

Kion and Bunga ran across the watering hole past a series of sleeping hippos.

Eventually, they found the right hippo. A younger boy who was scratching the side of his body across some rocks.

"You gotta try this mom, it's great for getting leeches off." The Hippo said in a young but booming voice.

"Go back to bed Beshte." A tired hippo yawned.

"Morning Beshte." Kion said from the shoreline.

"Kion, Bunga, perfect timing. I feel great now."

"Ohh did you save me any leeches!"

"Sorry Bunga, got them all off myself this time."

"Aww, wait a minute." Kion nearly yelped when he felt Bunga bite his side.

"Hey!" Kion growled until he saw a pair of ticks in Bunga's mouth. His friend swallowed the parasites and smiled.

"You're welcome."

Beshte came out of the water and shook himself dry.

"With those leeches gone, I'm gelling really good. I'm ready for some fun today."

Kion's happiness began to steadily grow as more of his friends joined him.

Elsewhere, across the pride lands, an egret bird flew as fast as he could. Terror ran across his face as he tried to pick up altitude. Below him, tall grass rustled closer and closer to the bird.

"Come on, come on." Just when the egret thought he was clear, a powerful pair of paws slammed into his side.

"Ahhh!" The egret squawked in terror before he was slammed into the ground.

Directly over him was a growling Cheetah cub. The she-cheetah slowly lowered her head, fangs out.

"Gotcha again Ono!" The she-cheetah roared in excitement. The egret groaned a little with weary eyes.

"Alright Fuli, you got me. Now can you please get off me."

"Not until you say the magic words?"

"Arrh, Fuli fastest in the pride lands.

"And don't forget it." Fuli slowly let Ono up as he dusted his feathers off.

"At least I have some time before."

"Look out Bunga-low!" Ono was slammed onto his stomach after Bunga landed on his back.

"Morning Ono." The honey badger said as Ono's eyes narrowed into an annoyed squint.

"Good morning Bunga." Ono groaned.

"Look at that, the gang's all here." Fuli said with a growing smile when she saw Kion and Beshte with Bunga.

"Alright, whose turn is it to chose what we do today?" Kion asked.

"We went racing down Flat Ridge the other day. I think it's Beshte's turn."

Kion nodded.

"Alright big guy, where do you want to play today?"

"H'mmm, I've got it. Big Springs sounds fun." Kion nodded again.

"Alright, Big Springs it is." The five spent several hours playing at the creek.

Kion and Beshte found themselves both pulling on one end of vine across the springs while their friends pulled at the other end.

"Who decided the teams again, this seems pretty one-sided!?" Fuli growled as she and others were slowly dragged closer to the water.

"That only makes it fun!" Bunga shouted.

"Yeah well, fun or not, they're going to win!" Ono squawked.

Fuli smiled.

"Bunga secret weapon."

"Wait, what?" Kion said in an almost frantic manner.

"Oh boy." Beshte said as the honey badger turned his backside towards them.

A cloud of stink enveloped Kion and Beshte, both now struggled to breathe in the foul stench.

" 'Cough', is that cheating?" Beshte asked.

"No more than having a giant hippo on your team!" Fuli shouted.

"We're doing it!" Ono squawked as he and the others now began to gain the upper hand.

"Come on Beshte, we can do it!" Kion growled.

"The smell, so bad. Gonna pass out." Beshte groaned.

"Just go back quick, get out of the stink!"

"I can do that!" Beshte and Kion used every bit of strength they had and pulled themselves out of the stench.

All three of their friends were dragged forward into the springs.

"Ghaaaah!" Fuli shrieked as she felt her fur get soaked.

"I hate the water!" the cheetah screeched while she scrambled out.

"I don't know Fuli, it's pretty hot out today. This kind of feels nice." Ono said as he slowly walked out if the spring,

"Then stay in." Fuli pushed him back into the spring but Ono splashed himself around.

"Still feels good."

Kion noticed that Beshte's shadow was directly under him and looked back at the sun.

"Midday! Sorry guys, I need to go! My dad promised to spend the day with me at midday!"

"Alright, have fun!" Bunga shouted.

* * *

Kion ran across the pride lands almost as fast as Fuli had chased down Bunga until he finally reached Pride Rock.

The prince arrived just in time to see Simba return with Kiara.

"I don't think you're appreciated enough, dad." Kiara said with a bit of fatigue to her voice. Simba nudged his daughter forward with some amusement on his face.

"I'm glad you understand it can be very hard work."

"The Queen returns!" A sharp voice shouted.

Kiara looked a little more tired when she saw two more lioness cubs approach.

"Tiifu, Zuri." She said as her friends came around her.

"Did anyone not bow to you, tell me who! I'll make sure to correct them." Tiifu said to the ire of Kiara and Zuri.

"Imagine how bad she's going to be when you become queen." Zuri said. Her quip brought a quick giggle out of Kiara.

"Dad!" Kion cried out. Simba turned and met his son.

"You're right on time."

"Alright, now you have to spend the day with me!" Simba kept his smile up and patted Kion's head.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Well-"

"Sire!" A familiar voice squawked.

Simba and the others looked up to see a frantic Zazu fly down towards them.

"Sire it's that fiend Janja! He and his band of barbaric hyenas are poaching near Mount Kilimanjoro! The gazelles are in a panic!"

Simba growled.

"Get a pair of lionesses and tell them to meet me there."

"At once, sire!"

"We're going to fight Janja!" Kion sounded even more excited than he had before.

"No, you're going to stay here." Kion's happiness melted away into sorrow, and a feeling of betrayal.

"But Dad, you promised! I waited until midday like you said, you spent the whole day with Kiara agai-"

"Kion! I don't have time for this right now! This is more important!" Simba growled before he ran off.

Kion shook. The young lion was now on the verge of tears.

Kiara and Zuri gave looks of sympathy for Kion while Tiifu shook her head.

"Doesn't he get the king has to-" Zuri smacked Tiifu across the head.

"Ouch, hey!"

Kiara slowly approached her brother.

"Kion, are you ok?" the cub remained silent.

"Kion, dad wants to spend time with you but-"

"I don't want to hear it from you, Kiara!" Kion growled at his sister with tears in his eyes.

"You spend all day with dad every day! It's not fair! But you just don't get it, how could you, you're his favorite after all!" Kion ran off with his tears streaming across the fury on his face.

"Kion wait!" Kiara tried to run after him but Kion escaped her sight.

"Kion." Kiara sighed. Zuri slowly approached her friend and stared out with a similar concern.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?"

"I hope so Zuri. I hope so."

"Why are you acting sad? You're the future queen, he has to spend more time with yo-" Zuri smacked Tiifu across the head again.

"Ouch! Will you cut it out!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Ono and Beshte tossed a piece of fruit back and forth between each other.

"Twenty-two." Beshte said.

"Twenty-three." Ono replied.

"Come on Fuli, just try a grub." The cheetah looked with disgust at the grubs Bunga held at her head.

"Uhhhg, I'll stick with real meat."

"You don't know what you're missing." Bunga scarfed the bugs down.

"Twenty-si-ahhhg!" Ono squawked. Fuli and Bunga saw the fruit splatter onto Ono's chest.

"Sorry Ono." Beshte said in an embarrassed tone.

Ono shook himself clean when he noticed Kion slowly walking nearby.

"Hey, that's Kion."

"Huh?" The others said in unison. They saw the sadness in their friend's eyes as he strode through the grass.

"Kion! What's going on buddy? I thought you were with your dad?" Bunga shouted. He and the others ran over to Kion whose tears hadn't dried.

"Woah, are you ok?" Fuli asked as she came closer.

Kion turned his head away.

"My dad, he broke his promise."

"Kion, we're so sorry." Bunga put his arm around Kion's shoulder and came closer.

"It's not fair. He spends all his time with Kiara. Why is she his favorite?"

"Kion, she's not his favorite." Fuli protested.

"Of course she is, Kiara's the future queen after all." Kion growled with his anger boiling up again.

"Well, maybe he just wants her to be a good queen and has to teach her how. It can't be easy." Beshte said reassuringly.

Bunga, however, stroked his chin.

"Hey, I just had an idea! What if you became king!?"

"Huh?" Kion said with the others.

"Me become king, I can't do that. Kiara's the next ruler."

"Not if Simba chooses you instead. If you showed him you'd make a better king then Kiara a queen. He'll have to pick you instead. Then he'll spend all day with you instead!" Bunga raised his arms as he proclaimed his plan.

At first, Kion shook off the idea as nonsense. But the more he thought about it, the more Bunga made sense. If he was the next king, his dad would have to spend time with him instead of Kiara.

"I don't know." Kion said.

"Come on, we can help you!" Bunga stood in front of the others.

"I don't know Kion. I think you'd make a great king." Beshte added.

"You'd have my vote!" Ono said as he nodded.

"You're certainly more fun than Kiara. I'd rather have you as king than her as queen." Fuli said with a smile.

"It's settled then, we're going to make our boy Kion the next king of Pride Rock!" Bunga proclaimed.

"Uhhh, how?" Kion asked.

Bunga turned back with an eager smile.

"Relax Kion, just listen to us. We'll make you the next king without a fuss."

"What makes a good king, he's got to be smart and do the right thing." Fuli added.

Kion saw his friends circle him. Each had an eager look about them.

"We're here for you Kion, Now is the time. Show Simba what's right, you're in your prime!" Ono squawked.

"Just give it a shot, we know it means a lot." Beshte brought his large nose under Kino's legs and forced him onto his head.

"Pride lands lookout, here comes your new king! Just open your eyes and see what he'll bring!" Bunga shouted as he came up behind Kion and held his arms up over him.

Kion gave a slight smile to his friends.

"Alright, let's do it! We'll show my dad I'd make a great king! He'll have to spend time with me then. We'll help everyone in the pride lands! We'll protect everyone, we'll call ourselves the Lion Guard!" Kion roared full of pride.

"Lion Guard, I like that. It sounds unbungalievably awesome!"

Fuli and the others nodded.

"Lion Guard let's go!"

* * *

Later that day, Nala and another lioness dragged a wildebeest across the savannah.

The sun began to arch down and bring forth its later afternoon oppression on the lionesses. Both felt moments of relief as they passed by a few trees.

"Another successful hunt Queen Nala?" A chipper voice asked from the trees.

Nala and her friend gazed up at a trio of monkeys who rested in the branches. Their brown fur cast well into the tree as if they sprung out of the bark.

"Hello Adisa. He was fast but we were agile." Nala licked her gangs as she spoke and gave one of the monkies a fright.

"I recognize that trouble maker. He was always trying to chase us out of the grass. Hmp, not so big and scary now are you." The second monkey pulled his right eyelid down and stuck his tongue out at the dead wildebeest.

"Adisa, have you seen Simba?" Nala asked. Deep concern began to darken her words.

"We saw him, Talia, and Sabah fighting Janja and his band of brigands. Or at least it started as a fight, most of what we saw was the King chasing the hyenas off.

Nala sighed.

"I'd get that back to pride rock before the heat spoils him." Nala's friend nodded.

"Thank you, Adisa." The two lionesses continued to drag their kill across the savannah. Nala did her best not to seem upset but the other lioness wasn't fooled.

"Nala, this will be easier if you weren't dragging your emotions as well." Nala slowly brought her eyes to the second lioness and showed her weariness.

"I'm sorry, Imani. I'm just worried about Kion and Simba. They were supposed to spend the day together until that fool Janja decided to poach some gazelle and ruin everything. Kiara said Kion was crying."

Imani gave her friend a comforting head nudge.

"Kion hardly gets to spend time with Simba and the worst part is it's not even Simba's fault. He works so hard to keep everything here in balance. Plus he has to make sure Kiara knows how to be queen someday."

Imani nodded.

"Well, why doesn't Kiara take a day off. Spend the day with you or Zuri and Tiifu?"

Nala sighed again.

"Simba considered that but it seems like every time he does it something else comes up. Something too dangerous for a cub to be part of. Sometimes I worry Kion feels like he doesn't have a father." Nala almost choked on her words. She frantically looked back at Imani with a nervous look.

"I mean, not like Zuri. He-" Imani sighed. The lioness's head slowly shook before her eyes met Nala again.

"It's alright Nala, you didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry, Imani. I know things have never truly gotten easier since Kopa, was compelled to leave." Imani's grief was well managed through years of experience. Though it seldom made it easier for her. The sorrow pressed against her eyes and expression like water against an old dam.

"Kopa made his choice, now Zuri and I have to live with it. Kiara and Tiifu have made things easier for her. Though she still asks sometimes, where papa is."

The two lionesses' lament was soon replaced by fear when they saw the cloud of dust that preceded a grand elephant.

The colossal beast trotted towards the lionesses who hastily tried to getaway.

"Come on, come on she's almost here!" Nala growled with terror sewn within.

"Queen Nala! Imani! Good afternoon!" The elephant exuberantly blasted with her great trunk.

Both lionesses sighed in renewed weariness.

"Hello, Sachi….."

"Lovely day I think it is. Of course, most days are lovely, except when it rains. Those days aren't particularly lovely. Though they do make the heat more bearable. I don't have to take the calves for a swim on those days. But the thunder can scare them too."

Nala and Imani nearly turned pale and dropped their heads to the ground.

"Of course, the thunder can also scare off the porcupines." and there it was. The elephant mother had complained that the porcupines had made a home where the elephant calfs played and kept bothering her to have Simba make them leave.

"Yes, Sachi…..Simba will get to the porcupines eventually."

"Ohh, there's no need to worry about that. Our calves are safe from those nasty little buggers." Nala and Imani raised their heads in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Prince Kion and his little friends came over and chased them off for good. I saw the porcupines find a new home across the savannah, away from anyone's young."

"He did?" Nala's interest grew like wildfire.

The elephant mother brought a small quake when she brought her front legs up and then back down in excitement. An intense blast from her trunk added to the display of happiness.

"Yes! Kion and his friends call themselves the Lion Guard and they said he'll be King one day. So cute, just like my boy. Though he never calls himself a king, he says he says he the sultan of the savannah, that's pretty cute too-" When the elephant turned her head, Kiara and Imani dragged their wildebeest away as fast as they could.

The weariness that had taken old of Nala was slowly pushed out.

* * *

The sun had now fully set over Pride Rock. Its countless inhabitants each found their resting place beneath the growing darkness in the sky.

Simba and his lionesses slowly entered the caves of Pride Rock. Each nearly dragged their feet from exhaustion.

Simba's dreary expression weighed him down more than any fatigue in his body. The rough surface of the cave only made each step drag on as the pads in their feet pressed against it.

Most of the lionesses were already asleep with their cubs. A mostly eaten wildebeest remained for the three who now returned.

"Your majesty-" One of the lionesses started.

"No, you eat first."

"My King."

"I'm not hungry." The two lionesses slowly approached the wildebeest and eagerly replenished themselves.

"Are you sure about that?" Simba heard a smack like noise and saw a sizable piece of meat in front of him.

Nala approached with a warm smile and nuzzled herself against Simba.

"I saved you the best part." Even his mate's warm embrace did little to lift Simba's spirits. He almost cautiously ate the meat as Nala's soft fur continued to brush against his own.

"So what happened with Janja?"

A low growl began to escape Simba.

"We got to the fools before any gazelle could be poached. Then the wretches lead us on a chase for hours. I finally caught him and as usual, he begged for his life like a child." Simba shook his head. A mixture of frustration and weariness marred into his eyes.

"I swear, one of these days I should just end him…Because of him, Kion." Simba slowly looked over at his son. The lion cub was fast asleep near Kiara. For a moment, Simba motioned towards him but was stopped by Nala.

"He was very tired when he came back. He should get plenty of sleep." Nala's eyes widened when she saw lament cut through Simba's face.

"You should have seen Kion's face today. Sometimes I feel like I'm a failure as a father."

"Hey, don't say that." Nala furiously lifted Simba's head with her own.

"Everything you do is for our children. You turned the pride lands from the barren waste Scar left it as into the vibrant kingdom where we all thrive. You made all of this possible for Kion, Kiara, Zuri, Bunga, everyone in the pride lands." Nala closed her eyes and nuzzled him more intensely.

"I know it's hard for Kion now. But one day he'll understand why you do what you do." Simba tried to force a smile but struggled.

"Although, you may find your workload eased from what I hear." Nala's tone held optimism and more than a little amusement.

"Huh?" Simba said as he tilted his head at Nala. The lioness gave a loving smile at their sleeping son.

"Apparently, your son and his friends are helping everyone in the pride lands with their problems. They call themselves the Lion Guard. He looked so proud of himself when he came back." Simba felt more genuine optimism return to his being. It grew with his smile.

"That's really nice."

"And the cutest thing was Bunga calling him the next King of Pride Rock." The smile on Simba's face slowly retreated.

"What?"

"Bunga and the others say he'll be the next king. Kiara got a good laugh out of it but Kion didn't deny it either. Sometimes I wish they'd stay cubs forever." Nala chuckled.

Simba tried to mirror his mate's optimism. But a small bit of unease found a home in the back of his mind.

"Kion wants to be king." Simba thought to himself. The subtle concern snuck into his words as Simba slowly looked at Kion and then to Kiara.

Nala laid down on the softer section of rock where the king and queen slept. She was about to beckon Simba over when she saw the king slowly lay himself down around Kion. Simba wrapped his body around Kion. With a quick nuzzle to Kion's head, Simba rested his head against Kion's and brought him in closer.

Nala closed her eyes with some relief. The caves weren't silent and peaceful.

As the stars illuminated the pride lands, a single creature remained awake. An old baboon careful painted against a large branch inside the tree he called home.

Rafiki slowly hummed as he finished the new illustration of a lion cub. The cub was beneath a grown lion but had another cub between them.

Rafiki took a deep breath and carefully set his paint down. The baboon slowly climbed across the branches to gaze upon the night sky.

"Ohh Mufasa, I worry for Kion and Simba. Very soon the prince will need his father more than ever. He won't be the only one who will need his father either." Clouds began to form over a certain portion of the sky and a strange thunder carried across the pride lands.

"_Kion."_

* * *

_Author's note_

_Ok first thing, the song...Yes, I'm no __Elton John. If you guys found it unbearable just tell me and I won't attempt anymore, although there is one more I'll be including no matter what_

_Also, future updates will take longer, I already had this one ready and wanted to get Chapter 1 out at least so I didn't just have the prologue_

_Some of you guys have wondered if other characters from the movies/show will appear. Yes, plenty will, as well as new characters, though they may not appear where you think._

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: To be a King

* * *

The rising sun's mourning gift brought orange life across the pride lands. Inside pride rock, Simba was still fast asleep. His body and arms both remained wrapped around his son.

The peaceful sleep Simba enjoyed was soon stolen by a hard tap on his snout. With an exhausted yawn, Simba slowly opened his eyes to see Zazu standing in front of him.

"Good morning, sire." Simba's weary eyes longed to shut again.

"Zazu, all the years you've served my family and you knew figured out it's a bad idea to wake a sleeping lion."

"Very funny, sire. You have your father's wit. I'm here to let you know that Queen Sable and her son are approaching Kiliio Valley. They'll be there with an entourage within the hour." Simba gave another taxed look.

However, before he could get up, Simba looked back at Kion with a longing gaze.

"Zazu, you don't think Sable would be upset if we brought Kion along with us do you?"

"Kion? I would think she'd be a bit insulted sire. She of course only has her one son and heir. Brining both your children might make you seem overconfident or not serious enough if she takes it as you're there for fun. Tensions between our kingdoms have been weary since Kopa murdered her king."

Simba took a heavy breath.

"Alright, go wake a few lionesses. I'll get Kiara."

Simba carefully rose to his feet but not carefully enough. His movement woke Kion up and the cub yawned before he saw his father over him.

"Dad?"

Simba grit his teeth for a moment. With another heavy expression, he turned to Kion.

"Morning Kion. I didn't mean to wake you." Kion shook himself a little and rose to his feet. Kion noticed Zazu wake a few lionesses. One of whom woke Kiara.

"You're heading out with Kiara already?" Kion's disappointment wasn't hindered by his morning fatigue.

Simba drew another sigh.

"Yes, it's important Kion. Something very important to undo what Kopa did."

"Yes, dad." Kion's voice showed he was less than convinced.

"It will probably be all day. So keep watch of things here for Kiara. You know her friends can get themselves into trouble without her. Remember what I always say, be a good brother."

Simba gave Kion a quick nuzzle before he joined Kiara and the others. He didn't notice a growing smile on Kion's face.

"Watch over things here. I can do that but not alone." Kion dashed out of the cave as fast as he could.

Nala and a few other lionesses had now woken up and the queen watched her son run out into the savannah.

"Are you ready Bunga!?"

"Luka Zama!" Nala gave a warm smile with a few of the other lionesses.

One of whom was Zuri who gazed closely at Kion while he ran off.

"Uhhhg, does he have to be so loud." Tiifu growled as Zuri gave an equally annoyed look towards her friend.

Zuri noticed her mother was still asleep not far from Tiifu and grew a mischevious grin on her face. The lioness cub carefully walked towards her and stepped down hard on her mother's tail.

Imani let out a thunderous roar in Tiifu's direction that sent the other cub into the air full of fright.

Zuri had to cover her mouth to keep the immense laughter from escaping.

* * *

Kion and Bunga soon joined the others.

The five eventually found themselves facing an angry buffalo.

"I said this grass is mine and mine alone!" The buffalo huffed at a few frightened antelope and the Lion Guard in front of them.

"Everyone gets to use this grass Rafa, not just you." Kion growled back at the large buffalo.

"Hmp, the king's not here. Just a little cub and his friends. Now get away from my grass!" The Buffalo charged forward with his horns lowered.

"Scatter!" Kion growled. Rafa missed the guard but now ran towards the antelope. However, his already bad eyesight was worsened by a clod of dirt blown into his face by Ono.

"Quick, follow me!" The egret squawked. All three antelope followed him into the long grass away from Rafa.

The buffalo tried to pursue but couldn't see what was ahead of him. His large body almost bounced backward when he hit Beshte's side.

"That tickles!" Beshte laughed before he slammed the side of his body into Rafa's head.

The Buffalo stumbled away until he felt a set of claws against his horns and face.

"Gotcha now big guy!" Bunga laughed as his hand claws latched onto Rafa's horns and his foot claws dug into the buffalo's eyes.

"Gahhh! Get off me you dirty little rat!" Rafa violently thrashed around. Bunga's laughter only egged him on further.

Rafa's thrashing came to a halt when Fuli dashed forward and raked her claws against each of his legs. Fuli's speed allowed her to scratch the outside of each leg and lurch back before his thrashing could reach her.

"What's the matter, am I too fast for you!" She mocked Rafa as her claws went across his last leg.

"Hey, big guy. Hope you don't miss your horns!" Bunga shouted as he lept off.

Rafa opened his eyes just in time to see Kion's feral snarl.

"Gaaaah!" Rafa's scream met Kion's pounce into the buffalo's head. The Lion Guard heard a satisfying snap and watched Kion come down with Rafa's left horn on his mouth as the buffalo trembled on his stomach.

"Awesome! unbungalievable!"

Rafa slowly opened his eyes and saw Kion over him with the others. The fire in their eyes only made his shaking worse.

"Alright, alright, I won't hog the grass anymore."

Kion smiled.

"Good."

" Remember, the Lion Guard isn't going anywhere and you still have another horn, Rafa." Fuli added with an almost evil grin.

"Fuli." Beshte laughed.

All three antelope returned and began eating in relief.

"Thank you Kion. We were on the verge of passing out from hunger."

"It wasn't just me, it was all of us." Kion said humbly.

"But it was our future king here who led us. Eh, am I right." Bunga nudged himself against Kion.

"All hail king Kion." One of the antelopes said playfully.

The five took a break near a small watering hole where Beshte cooled himself off.

"You know, it feels good helping everyone. I think we're really making things better in the pride lands." Beshte said with the water now around him.

"Yeah, it's also pretty fun. I could get used to this." Fuli eagerly admitted. The cheetah admired some of her new leg muscles from the reflection. Their long days of helping others had pushed them all far.

"And educating! I've seen all different types of behaviors and habits from everyone in the pride lands. Plus lots of different species I didn't even know lived here!" Ono squawked.

"More importantly, people around here are finally starting to see Kion as King material. I'll bet it won't be long before Simba thinks the same." Bunga patted Kion's shoulder again. The lion cub smiled a little more optimistically.

"You really think so?"

"Ohh, I know so buddy. But you know, if you do become King, what would that make me?" Bunga began to scratch his chin. Kion laughed a little.

"If I become King, you'd become the new Lion Guard leader."

"Really!? Zuka Zama! I like the sound of that!"

"You're not a lion." Fuli said with a taunting smile.

"I could be a Lion. Watch this." Bunga attempted to roar but only let out a soft-sounding wail.

"Very frightening. I'm terrified." Fuli laughed.

"Just you wait, Fuli."

"Bunga might have a point Fuli, honey badges can be quite aggressive when they get older." Ono said as he landed beside Bunga.

"Ahh, you see listen to the brain here."

"Not as aggressive as a cheetah."

"I hope you guys haven't forgotten about the terror of a hippo!" All thee yelped when they saw Beshte body slam them beneath him.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Ono groaned. Kion smiled warmly at his friends as they laughed and played around.

* * *

Despite not being able to see his father, he still found comfort with his friends.

In Kiliio Valley, Kiara stayed close to her father and the lionesses. She noticed the tension in her father's face grow steadily as they approached the valley floor.

"Dad, are you still worried about Kion?" She asked cautiously.

"A little, but I'm more concerned about Queen Sable." Kiara lowered her head slightly.

"Right, about her mate, and Kopa."

"Sire, ahead." Zazu said from above.

Simba and the others now saw them. A group of lionesses fathered around some rocks. Beside the lead lioness was a male cub about Kiara's age. His fur was slightly tanner than her own and his eyes almost red.

Atop his head were signs of brownish hair more extensive then Kion's.

The cub meticulously chewed on a bone, even as Simba's party arrived. Also beside the lead lioness was a Bucorvus bird.

"Greetings Queen Sable, prince Radcliffe. I present King Simba and princess Kiara." Zazu proclaimed with his wing spread in their direction.

Simba and Sable exchanged passive-aggressive stares. Kiara looked almost annoyed at the prince who wouldn't even look in her direction.

"King Simba, our Queen is here to talk further about the recompense between the two kingdoms." The Bucorvus squawked in a nasty manner.

Zazu shook his head at the demeanor of his counterpart.

"Radcliffe, say hello to the princess." Sable growled. The Queen pushed his head to Kiara. Almost immediately, Kiara wished the queen hadn't. The hunger in Radcliffe's eyes didn't vanish entirely.

"Hello there." He growled.

Kiara watched with vigilant eyes as Radcliffe approached her. She wasn't alone either. Simba and his lionesses kept a close watch on the prince. At least until Zazu gestured them back to Sable.

"I see your lovely daughter is doing well." Sable growled.

"Prince Radcliffe seems, punctual as ever."

"Well, it certainly hasn't been easy for him. Without a father and all." The growing aggression in Sable's voice kept Simba on guard.

"You know I didn't condone Kopa's actions. I banished him immediately once I learned the truth." Sable came closer to Simba. His lioness guard growled slightly with each step and Sable's did the same in response.

The queen stopped when she was an inch from Simba's face.

"That doesn't change the fact that our king is dead and my boy fatherless. Our lands have suffered without him."

Simba smiled a little.

"You're the queen now Sable and as Kiara will prove one day. A kingdom can do just as well with a Queen in charge as a king."

"Indeed, our princess has received a second to none education on ruling from King Simba." Zazu boasted with his beak up.

The bucorvus shook his head slightly. Sable wasn't amused by the comments.

"We need more game in our pride lands. If you really want to make things right, you'll bring more of your herds to our lands." Simba's face turned to steel.

"If you're overhunting and mismanaging your lands that's not our problem."

"Unless we make it your problem."

Kiara was almost pushed away from the other lions by Radcliffe. His less than friendly eyes kept her on edge.

"You're even prettier than I remember Kiara. Your fur so soft and vibrant." He tried to pet her head but Kira smacked his hand away.

"Feisty, I like that." Radcliffe growled.

"I am going to need a queen one day and apparently your lands are going to need a king." Kiara rolled her eyes and stared further into the distance. She saw the edge of the out-lands and gave a longing expression.

Radcliffe's advances only made her long for another certain cub. One she met in the outlines some time ago. Ever since then, Kovu hadn't left her mind. She wondered if he still remembered her if he still thought about her if she'd ever see him again.

Kiara sighed when her eyes returned to Simba. The princess remembered well how her encounter with Kovu had ended.

* * *

Back in the pride lands, Tiifu and Zuri sat on a hilltop with plucked flowers around them.

"What do you think?" Tiifu asked as she held a yellow hibiscus flower under her ear.

Zuri tilted her head a little then shook it.

"No, try goldenrod." The second cub placed a new flower on her friend's head.

"There you go."

"I'm so beautiful!" Tiifu shouted with her head held high.

"It's too bad Kiara isn't here." Zuri nodded with a more frustrated look.

"She's with the prince of the western pride lands. You think he's as creepy as she says?" Tiifu smelled the other flowers and slowly exhaled.

"Who knows, I still think she's just not over that boy she met in the out-lands. What was his name again?"

"Kovu, maybe you're right. I'll bet she's going to be bummed out later." Tiifu tapped her paw against her mouth.

"You're probably right. Hey, I've got it! We should get her some sapphire stars, those are her favorite flowers! It'll cheer her up in no time!" Zuri slowly began to nod.

"Yeah, that could work. Wait a minute, those only grow in treetops over the river." Both cubs gave nervous looks.

"You get it." Both said together. Zuri narrowed her eyes while Tiifu nervously touched her neck.

"It was my idea."

"So you get them."

"My claws were just cleaned today. I don't want to get them dirty."

"I don't feel like getting another bath. Especially one in the river."

"How about we decide by tug of petals?" Tiifu nervously asked.

Zuri sighed.

"Fine." The two cubs took half of a flower bud in their mouth and pulled. When the bud split, Zuri revealed her end had four petals while Zuri's had three.

"Sorry, the flower has spoken." Tiifu said in relief.

"Grrrr." Zuri growled in defeat. When the lioness turned her back to Tiifu, the second cub quickly spat out two more petals hidden in her mouth, hoping her friend wouldn't see.

"Whew."

Zuri approached a tree beside the river and walked past a few rhinos and aardvark who drank from the water.

"Woah, watch out!" The rhino leader shouted. He ran down the edge of the water with his horn out to force the other animals away.

Just as he did, the rhino spotted Zuri as she began to climb a tree near the water's edge.

"Zuri, what are you doing?"

"Picking sapphire stars."

"Be careful, I just saw some crocodiles in the river."

"Alright, thanks." Zuri wasn't fully paying attention and didn't notice as the rhinos left.

"At least this will make Kiara feel better. I hope." Zuri carefully moved along the branch towards the end and the blue flowers that grew there.

"Alright, carefully and-" The branch's end snapped under Zuri's weight and went her screaming down onto a rock in the middle of the river.

She hit the stone hard but managed to catch herself with her claws before she could tumble into the water.

Kiara girt her teeth and slowly opened her eyes before another sigh escaped her mouth.

"Well so much for not getting we-" Zuri yelped again when a pair of massive jaws snapped at her tail. The cub desperately pulled herself higher to avoid the crocodile's bite.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Zuri frantically looked around at the group of crocodiles which gathered around her. Hunger ran through each of the green beasts' eyes and they began to press their powerful feet against the rock.

"Help!"

"Oh no!" One of the aardvarks shouted.

"Hold on Zuri we'll get help, where's the King?"

"He's in the valley, too far from here. Wait, what about Kion and his friends, they uh."

"The Lion Guard, that's right! Hold on I'll be right back!"

"Hurry!" Zuri felt her heart race like a cheetah and she struggled to keep her breathing down.

"Here kiddy kiddy kiddy." One of the crocodiles growled with his tongue out. Zuri felt her claws begin to lose their traction and slide closer to the croc.

"No, no!" Zuri furiously tried to climb back to the top of the rock but struggled to keep herself up.

The cub began to see her all too short life flash before her eyes as the crocodiles got closer and closer.

Zuri almost began to tear up in fright.

"Mom!" She cried out in desperation but there was no response, yet.

"Zuri!" Another voice roared through the air. But it wasn't her mother.

Zuri saw the aardvark cheer when Kion and the Lion Guard rushed onto the scene.

"Zuka Zama! Look!" Bunga shouted.

"Please! Help me!" Zuri screamed as she felt her grip loosen again.

"Lion Guard, let's save Zuri!"

"Hold on!" Beshte showed. The young hippo tried to run into the river only to be stopped by five crocodiles who furiously snapped their jaws at him.

"Woah, too many for me alone." Beshte said as he backed up.

Ono flew over to Zuri and tried to lift her up but only managed to help her back to the top.

"Too heavy." He moaned.

"I'll scare these bullies off, have a taste of my stink!" Bunga started. However, two of the crocs made a sizable wave using their tails and knocked Bunga into the tree.

"Ouch."

Fuli frantically ran around the river trying to find a way to help Zuri but she saw nothing.

"Guys! Come on, you have to do something!" Zuri cried out. She looked down and screamed when she saw the lead croc begin to scale the rock towards her.

"Ahhhh!"

"Zuri!" The others shouted.

Just then, Zuri felt something touch her paws. She looked up and saw Kion at the end of another branch. He brought it down to the top of the rock with his weight and now held his paw out.

"Come on Zuri, take my paw!" Zuri forced herself up only a moment before the croc snapped his jaws where she would have been. Kion used his claws to pull Zuri onto the branch. The croc tried one more time to get Zuri, only to meet Kion's claws in his face.

"Ghaaah!" The croc yelped. The slash of Kion's claws had knocked him off balance and sent the croc onto his companions below.

Zuri raced across the branch and then out of the tree. Kion followed close behind.

Zuri didn't stay close to the shoreline either. The young cub breathed deeply and tried to stop shaking.

"Alright, Kion! That was unbungalievable!"

"Three cheers for Kion!" The aardvark shouted.

"King Kion!" Beshte added.

"King Kion!" Kion gave a slight smile hearing them cheer him on as king.

"Eh, Kion. I'll bet that Zuri wants to thank her knight in shining armor." Bunga said in a certain manner as he elbowed Kion's shoulder.

"Huh?" Kion almost tilted his head in confusion.

"There's no way Bunga, she and Tiifu are just like Kiara, they treat me like some toddler. Like they don't even notice me." Fuli chuckled under her breath.

"Not one of them." She said with a mischievous smile.

Zuri heard Kion's comment and radically changed her expression.

"Actually." Kion heard as he turned to see Zuri approach him with a smile he had never seen on her before.

"I think you're a real hero, Kion."

"Well, hi." Kion said nervously. The prince didn't know what was going on. Then he nearly jumped when Zuri closed her eyes and nuzzled his head with her own. The lioness purred warmly as she did so.

"I think you're going to grow up to be a great, strong and very brave lion."

"Arrhhg, I think I preferred it when I wasn't noticed." Kion moaned. His four friends all became lost in laughter.

* * *

Later that evening, Nala and Imani dragged in a wildebeest as two other lionesses brought in a zebra.

"Tiifu, dinner time." One of these lionesses shouted.

"In a minute, mom." Tiifu continued to smell her pile of flowers.

Imani and Nala laughed a little as Tiifu's mother shook her head in disappointment.

"Do you think Tiifu's a bad influence on our daughters?" Imani asked.

"She's not bad, she just needs to grow up someday." Nala said.

Moments later, Kion entered the cave with Zuri. The prince still looked uncomfortable while Zuri giggled, her cheeks now slightly red.

Nala and Imani soon noticed this with great interest. The two lionesses turned to each other and then back to their children.

"Oh hey Zuri, did you get the sapphire stars?" Tiifu got her answer from the fire in Zuri's eyes.

"Never again." Zuri growled. Tiifu nodded in a frightened manner.

"The king returns!" Zazu squawked as he flew in.

Simba slowly followed the toucan with Kiara and his entourage.

"Get some dinner, Kiara, I'll be there in a minute." Kiara didn't wait another moment before she rushed to the zebra.

Nala approached Simba and grated him with a nuzzle.

"How'd it go." Simba shook his head in frustration.

"You know Sable, she just won't forget what Kopa did. Now she insists every problem in her kingdom is our fault and wants us to fix it."

Nala rolled her eyes.

"She wants some of our herds doesn't she." The king slowly nodded.

"She probably needs them to feed that prince of hers. She didn't propose a betrothal with Kiara did she?"

"Not yet."

Nala growled.

"Not ever."

Kion and Zuri joined the other cubs as they began to eat parts of the zebra while the adults went for the wildebeest.

"How was prince not so charming?" Zuri asked.

Kiara sighed.

"Don't ask. What about you guys?"

Zuri smiled towards a nervous Kion.

"Kion saved me from crocodiles."

"He did?" Kiara and Tiifu said in shock.

"I did what had to be done. It's my job as leader of the lion."

"Right, your little playgroup with your friends."

"It's more than a playgroup! We protect the pride lands and everyone in them." Kion almost boasted.

Zuri's face remained red but her friends remained unconvinced.

"Hello, that's the king's job." Tiifu said.

Kion slowly smiled.

"That's right."

Kiara tilted her head.

"Are you saying you're going to be the next king?"

"I didn't say it, everyone in the pride lands did."

Kiara turned to Zuri who nodded.

"Don't go around spreading rumors Kion."

"What if it's not a rumor?"

Tiifu laughed.

"You can't be the king, Kiara's going to be the queen."

"That's right." Kiara growled.

"Well, the pride lands think I'd make a better ruler." Kion growled back.

Zuri and Tiifu both looked slightly frightened and backed up.

"Kion, Kiara, no fighting. Eat your din-" Simba started until he heard what they were fighting over. He heard Kion proclaim he would be king and growl at his sister.

"Yes, dad." The two cubs said in a calmer voice before they returned to their dinner.

Simba stared at Kion closely. The fur on his back began to stand up a little and his claws twitched slightly.

Nala noticed Simba's almost freaked out expression and nudged against him.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Simba didn't respond.

"Well make sure you get enough to eat." Nala reminded him as she joined the other lionesses.

Simba slowly went over to the wildebeest but even as he ate, his eyes remained fixed on Kion and his heartbeat ever faster.

* * *

_Author's note_

_Kion and his friends begin to further their reputation but will this be perceived?_

_We also meet the ruler of another kingdom. Remember that_

_I didn't hear any complaints last chapter so I take ti no one was vehemently opposed to more songs, as I said before. No Elton John here, bare with me_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Scar

* * *

Simba stood near the back of Pride Rock with Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and the other lionesses. Each watched with a proud expression as Kiara, now a full-grown Lioness slowly walked to the end of the rock with overlooked the pride lands.

None of the lionesses looked gave the same looks as Simba and Nala. The two watched their daughter reach the end of Pride Rock and stare down at her kingdom below. The various herds each bowed their heads while Zazu flew overhead.

"All hail queen Kiara!"

Simba nearly teared up and looked up at the sky to see another lion stare down at the new Queen. Mufasa's face only added to what was the proudest day of his life.

But then, the sky went dark. Another lion came behind Kiara and mauled her viciously and without mercy.

"Kiara!" Simba sprinted towards the attack as fast as his legs would move but a wall of fire appeared between them.

The lion roared in agony when he made contact with the flames. He could only watch helplessly as the lion across the fire mauled Kiara.

"No! No! Kiara!" Familiar laughing emerged from the fire and Simba saw a swarm of hyenas, wild dogs, and Tsavo lions emerge around the fire with red eyes and fiery bodies.

Simba looked back again and his heart sunk when he saw Kiara get tossed off the edge of Pride Rock.

"Dad!" She screamed.

"No!" Simba broke down and collapsed. Tears streamed down his face like a waterfall.

He slowly looked back up at the sky and saw his father's face was no longer in the sky. Instead, he saw the face of his murderous uncle, he saw the face of Scar.

The phantom began to laugh and the lion who killed Kiara slowly turned around. Simba turned white when he saw the same red mane that he had. When he saw the face of his son. Kion stood at the end of the rock with a scar over his left eye.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Simba woke up covered in sweat and panted uncontrollably.

The king furiously looked around at the cave and the lionesses around him. He got up carefully, as to not wake Nala, and hurried over to where Kiara was sleeping.

Simba gave a long exhale before he carefully nuzzled the side of her face. He then slowly turned to Kion who slept a few feet away.

Simba stared closely at his son before shaking his head.

"No, I'm being ridiculous. He'd never." Simba tried to sound sure of himself. But he began to wonder if Kion really thought he might become king one day. Whatever he thought, it was clear Simba would have to have a long talk with Kion in the morning and make sure he understood.

Several hours later, Simba felt the familiar nudge of his queen against his face.

"Hey, Simba wake up. Come on, it's late in the morning." Simba groaned and slowly stretched himself as he got up.

"Have a rough night of sleep?" Simba shook his head.

"You could say that." He looked over to where Kion had been sleeping but now saw he was gone.

"Where's Kion?"

"He got up early to go meet his friends. I guess the Lion Guard's duties are growing." She said with a cheerful smile.

"What about Kiara?"

"She's near the base of the rock with her friends. I told her to wait for you."

Simba shook his head.

"No, I need to talk to Kion. It's very important. If you see him, let me know."

"Alright, is everything ok Simba?" The concern in Nala's voice began to steadily rise.

"It will be. I just need to talk to him."

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa were both awake. Timon scaled the tree while Pumbaa sat at the base with an eager face.

"You see any?!"

"Hold on, and got it!" Timon found a burrowed opening in the tree and stuck his hand inside.

Moments later a swarm of bugs came crawling out.

"Gotcha! Here they come, buddy!" Timon used his feet to swipe groups of the bugs down into Pumbaa's mouth.

"Mmmm! So good! Plus we didn't even need to leave home!"

"Hakuna Matata." Timon muttered in his usual carefree tone. That was when he noticed Simba in the distance talking to Zazu.

"No worries, sire, I'll go look for him." When Zazu flew off, Simba came running towards their tree.

"Morning Simba. Care for some bugs?" Pumbaa asked.

"Not right now."

"Don't tell me you've lost your taste for them." Timon said with a chuckle. That was when he and Pumbaa saw the anxious expression on Simba's face.

"Woah, are you ok Simba?" Pumbaa brushed up against his friend and patted his shoulder.

"Have you two seen Kion?"

"Yeah, he comes here every morning to get Bunga. Then they go off to do their little Lion Guard thing. Kids will be kids."

Simba sighed.

"If you see him, send him my way. It's very important."

"Simba, something's really bothering you." Pumbaa spoke with more comfort.

The king slowly inhaled and looked at the ground.

"Kion thinks he's going to be king one day. I don't know where this came from but I need to make sure he knows why he won't be. I can't let him end up hating Kiara."

"Maybe he's just playing. You need to relax, Hakuna Matata, remember." A faint smile slowly began to appear on Simba's face.

"After becoming a king and parent, that's nearly become impossible."

"Nonsense, we raised you on Hakuna Matata and you turned out fine. Plus are you saying we're not going a good job with Bunga?" Timon asked with his hands now on his hips.

Simba chuckled.

"Too well." Timon and Pumbaa now both placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Hakuna Matata, Simba. Remember that." Simba eased his shoulders and tried to do as his friends said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kiara, Zuri, and Tiifu rested inside a mud-pit. The natural heat vented up into the med and eased the muscles of the three cubs inside.

"I'll bet this feels really good after your ordeal the other day Zuri." Kiara said. Her friend slowly nodded.

"It does actually."

Tiifu gave a mischevious smile.

"Right, after your knight in shining armor came to the rescue." Zuri's face turned red and as he looked away in a bashful manner.

"Come on Tiifu, don't talk like that." Kiara held her tongue out in disgust. The idea of her best friend and little brother being a couple was far to weird for her. Things were already getting strange with Kion telling other's he was going to become king.

That was when Kiara saw a rhino eat from some foliage near the hilltop overlooking the mud pit.

As the rhino pushed further into the foliage, he accidentally lost his footing on the hill and stumbled down.

"Woah, woah, woah!" The rhino shouted until he crashed into the thick mud.

"Come on, I just washed this morning too." The rhino grumbled.

However, when he tried to get up, his immense weight and the nature of the mud trapped him inside.

"Hey, I can't get out! Hey! Hey! I need some help here!" The rhino began to frantically shout.

Kiara looked at her friends with a dutiful expression.

"We should do something."

Zuri thought back to her near-death experience the other day and immediately nodded.

"Come on, I'm sure he can get out on his own." Tiifu said as she allowed herself to sink further into the mud.

"He needs help." Kiara began to growl.

Tiifu gave a long sigh.

"Alright, we need to make people remember you're going to be queen anyway." Kira nodded.

"Don't worry Dago. We're going to get you out." Kiara and her friends began to push at the massive rhino's legs with all their might. But he wouldn't budge.

"Come on guys, push harder!" Kiara growled.

"I'm trying! Rhinos are kind of big you know!" Tiifu growled back.

"I'm sorry, I've been considering a diet for a week or so." The rhino muttered with some shame.

Zuri began to pant.

"I don't think this is going to work."

"Come on, you gotta get me out of here. I-"

"Don't worry! The Lion Guard is coming!" A familiar voice roared in the distance.

Moments later they saw none other than Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard.

"Oh boy." Kiara rolled her eyes with Tiifu. Zuri gave a much different expression.

"Zuka Zama, this one's gonna be interesting." Kion nodded.

"What do you think Ono?"

"Hmmm." The egret carefully looked over Dago and the nearby area. That was then he spotted a few vines in the tree just outside of the mud.

"That's it, we use leverage!"

"Leverage?" Tiifu asked.

Ono explained his plan to Kion and the others who immediately went to work. Beshte used his great strength to bend the tree down. Ono then grabbed three of the vines and brought them to the others who had now entered the mud.

"Hold on Dago, we've got you." Fuli said as she patted his leg and used her mouth to wrap a vine around his leg. Kion did the same with his other front leg and Bunga wrapped the third around Dago's horn.

"Ok, let it go!" Kion shouted.

Beshte let the tree go and watched as it forced itself back into position. The resulting force pulled Dago out of the mud and into the grass.

"Unbungalievable!"

Ono turned Bunga.

"You didn't think it would work?"

"I just thought the vines might snap." Ono looked at the vines again.

"Ok, fair enough."

"Kion, you and your friends saved me! I'm eternally grateful! My king." Kiara almost began to growl when she saw Dago bow to Kion.

"It's what the Lion Guard does."

"A king protects his subjects." Bunga added.

Dago ran off as Kion and the others watched. However, when Kion turned he saw his sister's angry face an inch from his own.

"Kiara? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with dad." Kion's voice held a hint of resentment.

"Kion, you need to stop telling people you're going to be king." Kion didn't back down under his sister's gaze. He narrowed his eyes and stood taller.

"Why should I?"

"Yeah, he's done more for the pride lands than you and your little handmaidens." Fuli said while smiling at the other two cubs.

"Hey!" Zuri growled. Tiifu, on the other hand, stroked her jaw.

"Handmaiden doesn't sound that bad actually." Zuri smacked Tiifu across the head.

"Stop talking Tiifu."

Kiara moved closely closer. So close, Kion could feel her breath.

"Because it's not true. I'm going to be queen and that's it."

"Not if dad picks me instead."

"He already picked me."

"He can still change his mind. Look around, everyone thinks Kion would make a great king." Beshte said as he came beside his friend.

"Ha, such a little cub. Everyone's just playing along because you're doing nice things for them." Tiifu said.

Tiifu's words struck a nerve and Kion began to growl.

"Forget it Kion. Kiara's just mad because you took it on yourself to do this while she relaxes in the mud." Ono squawked.

"Yeah, we have important work to do." Bunga guided Kion away just as his expression began to ease. Kiara, however, wasn't done yet.

"Hold on! We're not finished talking yet." She sprinted back in front of Kion and blocked his path.

"You will stop calling yourself the future king. I want to hear the words come out of your mouth." Kion gave a defiant look.

"No."

"No? Uh uh, not happening little brother. Just you listen before you get smothered." Kiara's friends backed her up. Though Zuri did so reluctantly.

"I'm gonna be queen, not just to flaunt it. But that's how it is, even if you don't want it."

"Queen Kiara the great, best get used to it now before it's too late." Tiifu sang with Kiara.

The Lion Guard came closer around Kion.

"Not so fast, little miss prissy. These lands need a real king, not some sissy." Fuli sang with her smug expression aimed at Kiara.

"Kion's the king, here's how you learned it. Cause the truth is, he's more than just earned it." Ono added.

Kion smiled and found a large rock near the top of the hill. He quickly climbed to the top and stood tall.

"Long live the king, he'll take us so far. If you wonder why just ask the Lion Guard!" Beshte sang.

"No one else has it. Just our boy Kion! See it all with him, enjoy the great freedom!"

"Best get used to it sis, no heard feelings really. We'll still be a family, and acting so freely."

Kiara jumped up to the rock and smacked Kion across the face as hard as she could. Zuri and the others almost yelped when they saw this. Tiifu just laughed.

"I don't think so Kion, you need to learn your place. So do it right now, while you still have a face. I'm the real queen, no more getting mad. Accept it right now, or just ask dad. " Kion slowly turned back to his sister. Kiara's angry expression began to turn fearful when she saw the nearly feral look on his face.

"Just ask dad." He growled.

"He's my dad too!" Kion now snarled and slammed his own paw across Kiara's face as hard as he could. Kiara was knocked clean off the rock and hit the hillside with great force. Immediately upon seeing his sister fall off, the feral look in Kion's face vanished and he sprinted to the edge of the rock to try and catch her. But to no avail, Kiara rolled down the hill and yelped in pain.

"Ahhh!"

"Kiara!" Zuri and Tiifu shrieked. Kion sprinted down to his sister as fast as his legs would allow.

"Ohhh." Kiara tried to move her front-right leg but each movement caused her immense pain.

"Kiara, I'm so sorry I-"

"Oh my!" Another voice squawked from above. Zazu was horrified by what he now saw.

"Kiara! Sweet princess, you're hurt! Hold on, I'll be right back with help!"

"Hurry!" Tiifu shouted.

Kion now trembled as he saw the pain inflicted upon his sister by himself.

"Kion." His friends tried to come around him. But Kion backed away. uncontrollable guilt and sorrow burrowed into his eyes.

* * *

Later, Simba sprinted inside pride rock and saw Nala licking Kiara's leg.

"It still hurts." She moaned.

"It's going to hurt for a bit but it will get better." Nala assured her.

Nearby, Kion sat with an extremely guilty expression. His tail was wrapped around his back legs and his head aimed towards the floor.

Bunga was nearby him and carefully petted his side in a reassuring manner.

Zazu slowly flew onto Simba's shoulder and sighed.

"What happened!?"

With another heavy breath, Zazu explained what he saw.

"Kion, get over here, now!" Simba's thunderous roar could be heard across the pride lands.

The young cub slowly walked over to his father but lacked the courage to look up at the inferno in Simba's eyes.

Nala looked over with some concern. She considered joining in but decided to keep her eye on Kiara for the moment. Tiifu giggled a little as she laid down.

"Serves him right." Zuri would normally hit her friend. But she was too afraid for Kion to do anything but stare in concern.

Bunga carefully followed and stayed just close enough to overhear the conversation.

"Dad, I'm sorry I."

"Do you realize what you could have done to your sister!? What were you thinking!?" Simba's growl nearly frightened Bunga off but he stayed where he was out of commitment to Kion.

The lion cub trembled more than he ever had before. Never had Kion seen his father so angry.

"I was just mad, she hit me first, and she kept saying." Kion cut himself off.

Simba felt his rage mix in with the earlier anxiety and it exploded into a nearly uncontrollable fury.

"You were mad because she said you won't be king." Simba lowered his head down to Kion, fangs exposed.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you Kion. She's right, you will never be king of Pride Rock!" Kion's terrified face slowly vanished into one that more closely resembled his father's.

"Why not!? Why does she get to be Queen!? What's so special about Kiara!?" Simba nearly shook in his fury when he heard his son dare growl back at him.

"That's the way it is Kion! She's older than you!"

Kion stood up in the same aggressive manner as Simba.

"That's not fair! I've done so much for the pride lands! I don't even get a chance to prove I should be king!"

"Kion this discussion is over! You are not going to become king, I want to hear those words come from your mouth this instant!" Kion didn't back down.

"No! All you do every day is spend all your time with Kiara! You're only making her the queen because she's your favorite!" Kion was now on the verge of tears.

"That's probably why great uncle Scar went crazy, grandpa Mufasa was their parents' favorite. I guess it was lucky for you, that grandpa and grandma didn't have another cub. Maybe grandpa wouldn't have loved you as much!" Simba's rage was now an uncontrollable blaze.

The king roared and lashed out with his right paw, without retracting his claws. Kion had never felt a blow so painful in his life. He would have yelped but all the air was knocked out of him and his left eye cried out in pain.

Bunga had to hold his mouth shut to keep himself from screaming.

Simba breathed slowly and felt his rage begin to subside. However, as this happened he saw Kion's face again. The cub rubbed his left eyelid and then opened his eyes to reveal a scar over his left eyelid.

Simba felt his heart sink. All of the rage which had one blazed so powerfully inside him, now died down to the faintest ember.

"Kion." Simba said softly as he tried to move closer.

Kion moved away from his father in the same manner a frightened prey would before a lion. Kion then made a mad dash away from Simba.

"Kion wait! Kion!" Simba raced after him but Kion escaped his sight.

"Kion! Kion!" Bunga shouted as he similarly tried to catch up with his friend.

Kion sprinted past the other lionesses, giving his mother and Zuri only a moment to notice something was wrong with his left eye.

"Kion?" Both said in concern.

Nala ran out after him but Kion was nowhere to be seen.

"Kion!" Simba roared again as he came out beside Nala.

"Simba, what did you do?" Nala now began to growl at him with a mixture of fury and immense fear.

"What did you do!?"

Simba was so overwhelmed that words couldn't escape his mouth.

"Kion!" Zazu squawked as he flew over the pride lands with Ono and several other birds.

"Kion!" Fuli screamed. The cheetah raced through the grass with Imani and several other lionesses.

"Kion! Come on, you can talk to us!" Pumbaa shouted with Timon.

Beshte and the other hippos furiously checked all of the water holes while the various other herds continued to cry out for Kion. But there was no reply.

Simba stood on the edge of the pride lands and cried his son's name out with everything he had left. But after what seemed like an eternity of calling out, he still heard nothing back.

Simba began to tremble in a manner only a parent could. He still moved his head around hopelessly trying to find Kion, only to find Bunga instead.

Bunga's usual happy go lucky demeanor was replaced by one Bunga had never known before. The young honey badger shook with anger and true sorrow. A few tears appeared in his eyes as he faced Simba.

"Do you know why Kion wanted to be king? Do you? He wanted to be king because I told him he should." Bunga's voice nearly cracked.

"He wanted to be king so you would spend more time with him! He wanted to spend time with his dad! That's all he wanted, and now he's gone!" Bunga finally broke down and began crying in an uncontrollable manner.

Timon and Pumbaa slowly approached Bunga and carefully lifted him onto Pumbaa's snout. Neither said a word to Simba, they simply took Bunga away.

Ono, Fuli, and Beshte all had similar breakdowns as Bunga. Nala's breakdown was even far worse. The lioness nearly lost consciousness and fell to her side. Imani tried to console her friend but also had to console her weeping daughter.

Simba felt his own tears grow heavier and heavier. So much so that Simba could barely look up at the stars which now lined the sky.

He opened his mouth as if to speak but once again nothing came out. Slowly, another figure approached Simba from behind. A familiar baboon placed staff down into the grass and wrapped his arm around Simba's shoulders.

He didn't speak at first but soon looked up at the sky.

"Watch over Kion, Mufasa. Watch over our prince."

* * *

Kion hadn't stopped running since he left Pride Rock. The young prince was so overcome with pain inside and outside that he couldn't even bear to look back. His eye throbbed immensely but at least he could still see out of it.

Kion rubbed the eyelid and tried to catch his breath.

Everything happened so fast he was still trying to process it. Kion slowly looked back but almost had to close his eyes from the pain inside him. He had done it now. His father hated him for hurting Kiara. Kion nearly sobbed as he began to realize that there was no going back now.

"Hey, are you ok?" Another voice said. Kion opened his eyes again and looked around.

Kion saw the barren landscape of the canyon around him. He now realized for the first time that he had wandered into the outlands. A place his parents told him never go to.

Another lion cub revealed himself from the rocks. He looked a little older than Kion, maybe Kiara's age. His fur was much darker than Kion's and his mane hair was black. His eyes were green and across his left eye was a scar, not all that different from his own.

"You look lost, you're not from around here are you?"

Kion tried to catch his breath again and nodded.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kovu, I live around here."

"You live in the outlands?"

"Yeah, not very pretty but it's home. Woah, you got a scar too. Looks fresh." Kion rubbed his eye again with a painful look.

"Don't worry, the pain goes away eventually." Kion slowly looked back at the friendly expression from Kovu.

"How did you get that scar anyway?" Kion tried to hold back his tears.

"My dad did this."

"Really, I know how you feel. My mom did this to me. You know, parents, the things they do to you. So who's your dad anyway?"

Kion was silent for a moment. He lowered his head and then almost whispered.

"Simba." Kovu backed up and nearly turned pale.

"Simba? As in, the king of Pride Rock. Wait a minute, that would make you his son, Kiara's brother Kion!" Kion's pain momentarily found itself eclipsed by confusion.

"Kiara? You know Kiara?"

"Yeah, wait a minute. You're lost here and are the king's son. If I brought you back, he might let me see her again! This is perfect! Come on I'll show you the way!" Kovu nearly sang in excitement. But that excitement vanished when he saw Kion remain where he was.

"Huh? Are you coming or what?" Kion's eyes closed and he shook his head.

"I'm never going back."

"What? Are you crazy? You want to live out here in this wasteland, you're the prince of Pride Rock!"

"I'm not safe there." Kovu came very close to Kion with an almost frantic look.

"Look, Kion you're not safe here. We need to get you back to the pride lands before." Kovu was silenced by a loud growl.

"Well, well, well. Look what my baby brother found, dinner." Kion saw a larger lion emerge from the rocks. He looked a lot like Kovu but with shaggier mane hair and red eyes. He wasn't fully grown but he certainly wasn't a cub.

"Nuka, I didn't know you were there. This is uh, Noik. He's an outlander like us. He just doesn't get a lot of sun and all." Kovu nervously placed himself between Kion and Nuka.

However, Kion soon saw more unsavory lions reveal themselves. The lionesses appeared less healthy and groomed than those from the pride lands. Each had a sinister demeanor too them as they growled at Kion.

His fright began to grow exponentially. Kion tried to growl back but the lionesses weren't afraid of a cub.

"How about that, little prince Kion." A much darker and more sinister voice emerged. Kion trembled again when he saw another lioness appear. She was larger and far more intimidating than any of the others. Her eyes were red like Nuka's and her right ear was missing a sizable piece.

"Mom, I-" Kovu said nervously.

"You seem to have a knack for finding the king's children. Don't you, my sweet little boy." The lioness brushed past Kovu who looked quite afraid for Kion.

"Who, who are you?" The lioness revealed her jagged teeth to Kion.

"My name is Zira, the rightful queen of the Pride Lands." Kion's eyes widened.

"You're the out land lions aren't you! The ones my dad banished for supporting Scar!"

"I wonder what King Simba will think when we send him his son's bones." Nuka laughed.

"Hold on guys, let's really think about this. We don't just want to eat him, I mean there's got to be a smarter-" Kovu frantically tried to reason with his family but Zira growled at him.

"Go back to the cave, now!" Kovu gave one more sad look at Kion.

"I'm sorry." The cub slowly walked off and out of sight.

Kion now felt himself on the verge of tears again as he saw the hungry lionesses around him.

"Mom!" Kion cried out in vain.

Zira snarled and licked her teeth.

"No one's coming for you, here you're just dinner." Kion closed his eyes and curled up as he braced himself for the end.

"Graaaah! A thunderous roar nearly sent all of the lionesses into a panicked jump.

Zira felt her face break against a steel-like paw. Kion slowly opened his eyes and saw an adult male lion over him. At first, he thought it might have been his father but upon a closer look, he realized it wasn't.

This lion had a different face, a brown mane, and similar eyes. He furiously growled at Zira and the other lionesses while Kion remained underneath him.

The lionesses began to circle him when the ground shook. Two of the lionesses yelped in terror and fled before a charging Rhino.

Two more of the lionesses were frightened off by the claws and fangs of a third lioness. One who was larger and much fiercer.

The rest of the lionesses soon found themselves scattered by the assault made by a buffalo, a wild dog, and a large Tsavo male lion.

Nuka himself frantically backed up before he was pounced on by another predator. He stuttered upon seeing a growling hyena female on top of him.

"I'd run if I were you." She growled.

Nuka didn't need another warning and quickly scattered.

Zira growled at the male lion again but he snapped his much larger fangs at her and then sent her to the ground again with another smack. Zira shook her head and then fled with the rest of the outback lions.

Kion breathed carefully and then looked up at the lion who saved him. The aggression in his face had turned to one of gentleness and sincerity.

"Are you alright Kion?"

"I, I think so." Kion stuttered. He carefully looked around at the others who accompanied the lion. Each showed a lack of aggression now that the threat had passed and slowly approached him with careful looks.

"My name is Kopa, these are my friends."

"Kopa." Kion thought to himself. He wondered if this was the same Kopa from his father's stories. Though right now, he didn't even want to think about his father.

"What's a prince doing out here all by himself?" Kopa asked before he carefully stroked Kion's head.

"Did Zira do this too you?" Kion shook his head in pain.

"I'm running away. I never want to see my dad again." Kion was close to breaking down again. Kopa took a subtle but noticeable breath.

"Simba did this to you. I'm so sorry. That's no way for a king to act, especially to his own son." Kopa stroked Kion's head again.

"What are you going to do now?"

Kion wasn't sure of that himself.

"I don't know." He admitted with his head still down.

"If you want to, you could come with us Kion."

Kion nervously looked back up.

"Come with you?"

"Of course, we're all outcasts, just like you." The female hyena said in a lively voice. She came closer to Kion and extended her right paw. The hyena girl looked a little older than Kion but not that much older.

"The name's Jasiri."

"Hi." Kion said softly.

"You should listen to Kopa. He takes care of us all, he can do the same for you."

Kopa gave another warm and sincere look to Kion.

"I promise that you'll be well taken care of and nobody will hurt you. It isn't safe to stay here."

Kion was still fearful but didn't have much of a choice, he slowly nodded and followed Kopa's party. The adult lion looked at Kion with great interest. A smile began to emerge on his face and he glanced a look to each of his followers who nodded.

"I will take very good care of you."

* * *

_Author's note_

_Yep, maybe not the direction you thought I was going in._

_Please note it was not my intention to destroy Simba's character or make you hate him, I love Simba and would never try to destroy his character for the sake of shock value. I'm not Ruin Johnson_

_The next chapters will get much more interesting as well so be on the lookout for their updates,_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Jungle Emperor

* * *

Kion followed Kopa and the others further and further from the pride lands. Occasionally they would stop for a drink anywhere they could find water.

Along the way, Kion noticed the various expressions from the animals they encountered. Some were completely terrified of Kopa and his friends. Others seemed encouraged by them.

"I think this wouldn't be a bad time to introduce you to everyone else too." Jasiri growled in her chipper tone. The hyena guided him to the others in the party.

"This here is Dakarai." The wild dog slowly turned to Kion and gave a friendly look not all that different from Jasiri.

"I guess I didn't get to thank you guys too."

"Don't sweat it, kid. We're just happy you're safe."

"The big guy here is Obasi." Kion looked up at the rhino who carefully glanced back.

"Uhh, hello." Obasi simply nodded back with a more gentle expression.

"Is he ok?"

"Obasi doesn't talk much. I'll explain later. The other big guy is Talib."

"Salutations young prince, we've long awaited your arrival." The buffalo said in a manner more dignified than Zazu.

However, what he said also confused Kion.

"You've awaited my arrival?"

"Hush, Talib. You don't want to spoil the surprise now." Kopa said with a certain smile.

"Oh, right. Sorry, umm, a pleasure to meet you in any case." Talib's flustered look earned a chuckle from the others.

"Then we have our other two lions, Beskerm and Jade."

The two turned together and bore their teeth. Kion quickly halted in fright until Jasiri pushed him forward.

"Very funny you two. Come on can't you see he's scared enough."

"Ha ha ha, sorry kid. Just having a little fun." Beskerm growled.

"Beskerm and Jade are from Tsavo. They're a bit bigger than you regular lions."

"And our men don't get stuck in thorn bushes." Jade said to Kopa with a smug expression.

"You're just jealous your men don't have manes." Kopa countered.

"Don't listen to him Beskerm, I love you just the way you are." Jade nuzzled the side of her mate's face.

Kion's scar began to throb again, forcing him to stop.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jasiri stopped with him.

"My scar's hurting again."

Kopa looked around and found what he was looking for.

"Here we are." The lion returned with a purple flower that extended from long spreads.

"What's that?"

"Tuliza. It helps with pain." Kion slowly took the purple flower and ate it. Almost immediately he felt the pain in his eye fade.

"Huh, that is better. Thanks." Kopa gave warm expression and carefully nudged Kion forward.

"We're almost home. Just a little further."

As the sun reached midday, Kion saw their destination. A large opening extended near a waterfall.

The massive rock formation over a large portion of land with large crevices along the walls and top.

"I hope you don't mind getting wet." Jasiri laughed before she jumped through the crashing water.

Each of the others jumped through one by one until only Kion and Kopa were left.

Kion nervously stared at a steady stream of water as it crashed into the pool of water ahead of them.

"It's alright, just jump forward and you'll be in." Kopa nudged Kion forward until finally, the cub jumped through. Kion didn't get as wet as he thought he would. Nor did the power of the waterfall hurt him.

Kopa jumped in moments later and shook himself dry.

"Welcome to our home." Kion's eyes widened when he saw the vast interior of the cavern. The extensive caves were separated by streams of crystal clear water and various ledges. Light shined in from the crevices along the walls and ceiling. However, there didn't seem to be an abundance of stalagmite or stalactite.

But the light from the crevices wasn't the only source of illumination. The walls and ceiling were lined with vibrant crystals that glowed blueish-green.

Along the walls and ledges was a series of green foliage that grew extensively along the rocks and near the water. A series of smaller falls lined certain areas of the cave as well.

Jasiri smiled when she saw the look of wonder in Kion's eyes.

"So you like it then?"

"It's beautiful?'

"Kopa sure knows how to pick a good spot. Certainly beats the outlands." Moments later, a strange sound entered the air and came closer.

Kion looked up to see a large silverback gorilla climb down with a young female baboon.

"Jelani, Makini. How were things in my absence?"

"Welcome back Kopa, everyone. By the great Gorilla, is this him!" The gorilla shouted with a slight jump when he saw Kion.

Kopa nodded.

"Woah, I can't believe it. You're finally here!" The young baboon girl jumped in front of Kion and forcibly grabbed his paw.

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm Makini, this is such a great day, I-"

"Makini." Jelani growled.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, I can get a little overeager." Kion almost tilted his head in confusion. They had been waiting for him? What was going on?

The larger gorilla patted Makini's head.

"Actually Kopa, there are a few things that need to be tended to. If you're not too busy." Kopa looked down at Kion and sighed.

"Alright, the rest of you get settled in. Jasiri, Makini why don't you show Kion around, introduce him to everyone else."

"Sounds good. Come on, meet the rest of the family." Kion carefully followed Jasiri and Makini. When they got further into the cavern, Kion's eyes widened again when he saw just how many animals were inside.

The cavern was filled with crocodiles, elephants, buffalo, leopards, hyenas, wild dogs, hippos, rhinos, gorillas, birds, and lions. Tsavo and regular. Kopa had amassed a small army inside the cavern.

"It's like a mini pride land in here."

"Yep, we're a family of outcasts and a big one at that." Makini climbed up the foliage to a nest built on one of the ledges. A martial eagle with white and purple feathers rested with a few other birds of prey.

"Hey, Anga! Come on wake up." Makini shook the eagle until the bird's sharp beak snapped at her. The baboon's hand quickly retreated in fright.

"Makini we've talked about this before. Sleep is all too important to me."

"But you have to meet prince Kion." The eagle's head shot up along with every other bird on the ledge.

"What did you say?" Anga looked down at Kion beside Jasiri.

"Uhh, hi. I'm Kion and-"

"It really is him! Guys look!" Kion now found himself swarmed by the various birds

"It's the prince!"

"Kopa was right!"

"It's gonna happen!"

Kion felt almost overwhelmed until Jasiri waved the birds off.

"Come on, give him some space. He's had a long day. Sorry about that. Let me introduce you to Chidlike and Ebele.

A large female elephant splashed herself around in the water with a female hippo.

"Hey, you two. Thought you'd want to meet Kion."

The two immediately stopped horsing around and gazed upon the cub.

"How about that?" Chidlike came forward stroked across Kion's head with her strong trunk.

"Poor thing, what happened to your eye?"

Kion's head lowered with his internal pain now overtaking the external.

"He doesn't really want to talk about it."

"That's fine, talk when you're ready. You don't have to be afraid here Kion. Kopa will take good care of you, as will all of us." Ebele said. The hippo stroked the other side of his face with her nose.

By this point, Kion's discomfort was becoming far too obvious to his guides. It only got worse when a series of crocodiles, elephants, and hippos also in the water began to surround him as well.

"Geez, the day finally comes where he's here and everyone wants to smother him. Come on, guys." Jasiri growled.

Makini helped her clear a path for Kion to continue. They eventually passed a number of rhinos, including Obasi who carefully drunk from the water. Many of the other rhinos brought him food and brushed against him.

However, then Obasi saw Kion again his eyes lit up and he motioned towards the cub.

"Hey is that?"

"Yep, it's prince Kion." Makini announced.

"Prince Kion!"

"Welcome, your majesty."

"Uh hi."

Obasi smiled at Kion as he saw the happy expressions of the other rhinos.

"Obasi, is this your family?" Obasi nodded.

"What brought them here with Kopa?" Obasi slowly exhaled and shook his head with a heavy expression.

"Did I say something?" Kion asked.

Makini and Jasiri joined the other rhinos in similar sadness.

"Kion, Obasi doesn't talk. Not since he was banished by his king." Makini said as she rubbed Obasi's head.

"For what?"

"Talking too much." Another rhino muttered.

Obasi slowly opened his mouth and made Kion yelp at what he saw, or rather what he didn't see.

His face broke down into one of guilt.

"Obasi I'm so sorry, I-" Obasi shook his head again and nudged Kion reassuringly.

Every group of animals they encountered had a similar reaction to Kion. His curiosity for why only made worse his anxiety about the entire situation. she was in a strange place with strange people. One of whom was someone his father had always warned him about.

Then there was the matter of his father too. KIon nearly collapsed back into depression at the same time his scar's pain returned.

"Here, you look like you're in pain." Makini offered Kion another piece of tuliza.

"Thanks." Kion said quietly as he ate the flower.

"So many people to meet. Sometimes I wonder how I remember everyone's name." Jasiri chuckled.

"Why are there so many of you guys here? What are you doing here?"

"It's like we said, all of us were forced from our homes, or didn't have homes at all." There was clear pain in Makini's voice as she spoke.

Jasiri showed similar discomfort for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

"You were only curious, I'm sure you still have a lot of questions."

"Kopa brought you all here didn't he….." Jasiri and Makini slowly turned to Kion. Their exuberant looks were now replaced with defensive ones.

"Look, I don't know what you were told about Kopa. But he's our leader and a hero. Everyone in here is a refugee from somewhere. Each of us thrown from the circle of life, Kopa is the one who saved us. He gave us a chance, a purpose." Kion felt slightly ashamed but was still skeptical about the lion who saved him.

"Now come on, we still have more to see." Jasiri nudged Kion forward again and left the cub to look back at her.

"You're not what I thought you'd be like."

Jasiri smiled with narrowed eyes.

"What you mean by that? Not how you imagined a hyena. Let me guess, you think we're all bunch of slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers."

Kion's expression turned more flustered.

"I never said that…Zazu did but."

Jasiri laughed again.

"I can't blame you too much. Pride Rock hasn't had the best experience with hyenas. First Scar's mercenaries, then Janja and his band of fools. Hyenas haven't been in a good place for some time." Kion saw Jasiri slowly approach a waterfall in front of some glowing crystals.

Makini climbed up to the crystals and stroked her hand across them. Kion nearly jumped when he saw the crystals turn to a much deeper blue color.

Jasiri's heavy expression returned as she stared deeply into the waterfall.

Kion slowly approached the water and saw something incredible.

The light from the crystals began to project an image into the flowing water.

He saw a vibrant environment, lush in foliage and fauna. Many animal herds thrived in the land including hyenas who seemed to take the role of lions in this land. Kion's eyes nearly lit up on wonder at what he was seeing.

It was one of the most amazing things he had ever witnessed. The land seemed so beautiful and the creatures there in perfect harmony. However, the land also seemed strangely familiar.

"What is this place?" Jasiri gave a bittersweet smile at the projection.

"The old hyena kingdom. Now it's known as the outlands." Kion quickly turned his head to Jasiri.

"What? This is the outlands?"

Jasiri sighed.

"This is what it use to be like. I never got to see it." Jasiri slowly stroked her hand through the water as if she hoped to reach the vibrant land.

"For many generations, the hyenas ruled this land like you lions rule your own pride lands. Things were great, the circle of life was maintained and we all lived in harmony."

Kion's face turned fiercer.

"What happened, did someone bad take over?" Jasiri gave a slight smile.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. But not the way you're thinking. Our kings and queens started to get greedy. We began overhunting, the land was neglected and the circle of life fell apart." Kion watched in horror as the land turned to what the outlands look like now.

"Everything fell apart and our people lost our way. We scattered, became poachers, worked for people like Scar." The pain in Jasiri now almost rivaled what Kion had endured.

"I don't get it. How did the kings let it get so bad? King's job is to watch over their kingdom." Makini now came beside Kion with a more serious expression.

"Just because you're born the king, doesn't mean you'll become one."

Kion looked slightly ashamed of himself for drudging up Jasiri's painful memories.

"Jasiri, I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine, you didn't know. Plus it wasn't you who did anything wrong. Besides, we're here now." Kion looked out at a number of hyenas around the cavern. The many small cubs among them who played with each other or other small animals.

"Kopa didn't turn us away but he also wouldn't let us continue down the dark path. It's the kind of person he is Kion."

The young prince was still conflicted about Kopa but Jasiri's story also made him think deeper about his own efforts to become king. At first, it had been about spending time with his father but now Kion wondered it was the right thing to do in another sense.

Then there was still-

"Kion." The cub nearly jumped again when Kopa's voice reached them.

"Woah, calm down. I didn't mean to frighten you." Kopa placed his paw on Kion's shoulder.

"Is everything going alright here?"

"It's great Kopa. Everyone's given him a warm welcome." Makini said.

"Except the other lions apparently." Jasiri added.

Kopa nodded.

"My other work is taken care of, why don't you leave that to me."

Kion slowly followed Kopa through the rest of the cavern.

Kion nervously glanced up at Kopa and kept himself silent. Kopa similarly looked back at Kion every few moments.

"Kion, is your eye feeling any better?"

"A little, the tuliza's helping." He said quietly.

Kopa nodded.

"I heard rumors about your little team back in the pride lands. The Lion Guard, a fine name."

"Thanks."

Kopa's smile widened.

"It was very noble of you. To try and help your kingdom and prove your worth by merit. I think you're a very noble lion, Kion."

Kopa's expression shifted to a more nervous demeanor.

"…Did you know a certain cub, her name's Zuri?"

Kion raised his head a little more.

"Yeah I knew Zuri, she's Kiara's best friend. Plus the other day she was almost eaten by those crocodiles and-"

Kopa turned himself around with a frantic look Kion had never seen before.

"What!? What happened with the crocodiles!? What happened to her!?" Kion backed up a little and lowered his head.

"We rescued her, she was fine the last I saw her." Kopa looked as if he exhaled lead.

"You saved her? You are truly everything I hoped you would be." Kopa nuzzled the side of Kion's face.

Kion looked at Kopa quite differently.

"You're Zuri's dad, aren't you." Kopa took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

"I am. I'm also sure your father told you many things about me."

Kion looked slightly afraid again and nervously looked to the side.

"He might have mentioned something about you, maybe killing a king. Maybe." Kopa's expression wasn't angry, happy, or remorseful, it was simply truthful.

"Yes, I did."

"Huh?"

"I killed the king of the western pride lands. I killed a very bad king." Kion backed up again in fright.

"You need to know this Kion. I don't deceive anyone, nor do I regret killing him. I regret that it separated me from my family. I also regret that it didn't have the long term effects I hoped it would."

Kopa slowly placed his paw under Kion's chin and lifted his head up.

"You need to understand Kion, the world isn't as simple as you might have thought it was." Kopa nudged Kion to the next portion of the cavern where he saw a number of lions waiting. They were both Tsavo and regular lions.

Beskerm and Jade were among the lions.

"Everyone, this is prince Kion of Pride Rock." two males approached him. One was a maned lion and the other a Tsavo.

"Look at that. Ha, Simba's son. You were right Kopa, he does look just like him." The maned lion brought his head down closer. The maned lion had slightly tanner fur than Kion and a brown mane.

"I'm Idan of the western pride lands."

"I'm Vegter. Terror of Tsavo. No need to worry about any more danger. Vegter will protect you well."

The stares and gazes of the other lions mirrored those given by everyone else Kion had met.

"You must be quite hungry." Kopa said. One of the lions set down a sizable piece of zebra meat in front of the prince.

Kion felt his stomach growl insatiably.

"Thanks." He said quietly and began eating. Even with his hunger, Kion found eating difficult with so many staring at him.

Kopa himself remained close behind Kion with his own gaze.

"Kopa."

"Yes, Kion."

"Every since I got here, your people have seemed really excited and interested in me. Some even knew my name."

Kopa slowly nodded.

"They've waited a long time to see you Kion. As have I. It's quite natural for them to be interested in you."

Kion looked back at Kopa.

"Why?" Kopa's smile turned more intense.

"They longed to meet their Jungle Emperor." Kion slowly swapped some zebra and stared back at Kopa in confusion.

"Jungle Emperor." Kopa looked up at the ledges around them and nodded.

Kion stumbled backward in fright when Jade pounced onto the ground in front of him. He did so ago when Talib jumped out from another direction. Then again as Dakarai and Jasiri did the same.

Kion stumbled into Kopa who was now on his feet.

"I know that you must feel quite frightened but give me the time and you'll be enlightened."

Kion was more than afraid as Kopa circled around him.

"I see that your parents gave you ideas about me. Yet here I protect so many, devoutly"

Kopa lowered his face to Kion's.

"The the world cries out for restoration. A grand unified true nation."

Kopa now nearly pressed his face against Kion's and stared deeply into the prince's eyes.

"But if you're going to make it. You have to be willing to take it."

Kopa now began to nudge Kion up onto a rocky ledge that overlooked the entire cavern.

"So be prepared for the rise of the Emperor! Be prepared for a grandiose cause!" Kopa cried out when they reached the edge. Kion quickly scurried down the ledge and back to the cavern floor in fright. Only to have his path blocked by Jasiri who mirrored Kopa's expression.

"And like any other! Who'd bring tyrants to stutter!" Jasiri sang.

Dakarai, Beskerm, Obasi, Jade, and Talib surrounded Kion with Kopa's expression.

"Unite the hurt kingdoms and bring back such good wisdom." They sang together. Kopa had now reached the floor and grabbed Kion in his mouth.

He hurried back up the rock formation and set Kion down near the edge.

"With friends in high places! You'll hold all the aces and right everything that's not fair! So for anyone willing to dare, be prepared!" Kopa continued to sing.

Kion trembled when he saw every animal in the cavern share Kopa's sentiment.

"Jungle Emperor? Hurt kingdoms?"

"Yes, Kion! So many kingdoms are becoming undone by terrible rulers. Kingdoms who need their circle of life restored. All of these kingdoms can be saved by a proper ruler. One who rules over all the lands. A Jungle Emperor."

Kion couldn't believe what was happening. He was being asked not just to rule one kingdom but all the kingdoms. Become an emperor. This was too much for him to take in at once.

"I can't do that. I could never-"

"You feel overwhelmed, in great doubt. But ease yourself and see the true route." Kopa led Kion back to the cavern floor in front of three waterfalls.

"Kings by birthright aren't always, so fine and deserving of true praise."

Kopa pushed Kion closer to the first waterfall.

"You think a king has to be born so. You think his lands will be spared." Kion began to growl angrily.

"But if that's how you believe it. Just see how these kingdoms fared!"

Makini furiously ran her hand across the crystals.

Kion watched as a projection of the western pride lands appeared.

"Forced from our homes and left to starve. By a king who sees only his wants." Idan snarled as Kion watched with true horror. He saw the once vibrant pride lands begin to wither. Queen Sable brought in jackals to back up her weary lionesses and the predators killed any animal they saw. Each of the bodies brought back to Radcliffe who basked in the feast given to him.

Kopa now led Kion to the second waterfall where Chidike stood with similar fury.

"Or driven out in thirst. From a queen who seeks to horde it for herself." Kion saw an elephant queen and her guards chase off any animal that tried to approach the water, including many smaller elephants.

Kion's fear vanished entirely. He starred out with sorrow at the animals around him. Only now did Kion truly understand their plight. What Kopa wanted to stop. What he had deep down hoped to stop when he ran the Lion Guard.

"The circle of life can be mended. Create a new world that's truly splendid." Kopa smiled and led Kion to the third waterfall. Makini now showed Kion a third visual in the last waterfall. This one showed all of the kingdoms restored to their former glory. Lush flora and fauna living in harmony.

Kion's eyes lit up in awe and inspiration when he saw what the world could be under the circle of life.

Kopa burst through the waterfall and moved his head just in front of Kion's.

"But if you're going to make it."

Kion slowly stood up and took a deep breath. The cub's face now turned as hard as steel.

"I have to be willing to take it." Kopa let out a victorious smile and Kion joined him.

"So be prepared for a glorious future! Be prepared for an Empire's golden age!" Kopa roared as he led Kion back to the ledge overlooking the entire cavern. There Kion stared down at the vigorous expressions of those around him.

"And like a good brother! I'll rule like no other!" Kion sang.

"To properly learn how just listen to me now."

Kopa sang as he slowly moved around Kion until he faced him.

"Scribed in the pages! A ruler of ages! An Emperor you cannot compare!" Kion and Kopa sang together with their faces brought closer and closer.

"So for anyone willing to dare! Be prepared!" Both roared with their heads raised.

"So for anyone willing to dare! Be prepared!" The others sang led by Jasiri.

When they ended, the cavern was filled with excited shouts and laughs.

* * *

_Author's note_

_Yep, I said I wouldn't update this fast, but I really wanted to get this chapter out._

_Sorry if you thought using be prepared with different lyrics is lazy but I had fun making this one_

_Kion is ready to become Jungle Emperor, he'll restore the circle of life by force. But how far will his conquests go? Where will it lead him?_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Army of Life

* * *

Jasiri walked through the cavern with Makini by her side and Anga above her. The hyena was now a young adult. Her fangs and claws were sharp and her gaze fierce. Makini and Anga showed similar maturity to their friend.

The animals around them were all up and about as excitement flowed through the cavern.

"The day's finally here!" Makini shouted with a skip in her step.

Anga saw Jelani roar and beat his chest before the other gorillas. Chidike and Ebele gave similar encouragement to their own groups.

"You think he's ready?" Anga asked.

Jasiri's smile intensified.

"I know he is."

They approached a deeper part of the cavern where Dakarai, Talib, Obasi, Vegter, Jade, and Beskerm all lingered before the entrance.

"Hey, there are rumors spreading that today's the day. Can our illustrious Emperor confirm this?"

Jade chuckled and rose to her feet.

"Kopa, is it time?" She asked with her head turned to the deeper cavern.

"Give me a moment." Kopa slowly approached Kion who stared at himself in a waterfall.

"You've grown up so fast my liege." Kopa carefully patted the young adult lion's shoulder.

"It seems like yesterday I brought you in here as a cub." Kopa's warm smile clashed with Kion's restless face.

"The time is right Kion." Kopa nudged his head against Kion in a reassuring manner.

"How do I know I'm ready?" Kion's voice had grown strong but charismatic. It wasn't booming yet it held earned strength.

Kopa nudged Kion's head again.

"We've taught you everything we can. You've dedicated yourself to this path. There's only one way to know if you're truly ready." Kion took a deep breath and faced Kopa.

"It's time to show the world its new Jungle Emperor."

Jade and the others cleared the way for Kopa and then Kion.

Jasiri now saw him. The young adult's mane had grown almost entirely. It flowed thick and red like his father's. His body was strong but still somewhat agile looking. He wasn't hulking like the Tsavo lions yet he still presented himself as a fearsome beast.

The scar over his left eye remained but the sight behind the eyelid was as poignant as ever.

Kopa motioned Kion to the ledge that overlooked the entire cavern.

With a deep breath, Kion strode to the top. Jasiri felt her heart race and Anga squawked.

"The Emperor will make an announcement! Listen, the Emperor will make an announcement!"

Kion looked down at his army and brought a determined look too bare.

"Years ago, I was forced from my home and scarred for life. This was done by my own father and yet all of you who would be seen as outsides took me in as one of your own. You believed in me, took care of me, and made me who I am today! My father's crimes cannot compare to those seen unto you!" Kion roared in fury. Jasiri led the others in similar enthusiasm.

"Today we put things right! I swear to restore the circle of life and unite all the broken kingdoms into one glorious Empire! I do this not for my gain but for all who live in the circle of life. You are not exiles or outcasts. Each of you are soldiers, knights in the army of life itself! Follow me and we will heal the world! We will bring the decadent kings and queens to justice! Follow me and we will create a new world!"

Kopa's smile became enchanted and he rushed beneath Kion.

"Hail Jungle Emperor Kion!"

"Hail! Hail! Hail!"

Kion rushed down and roared so loud the entire cavern shook as if a quake had struck it. Many of his followers became slightly frightened by this.

Jasiri simply shook her had and playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Show off."

"Let's go! Forward march!" Jelani roared.

The monkey's and baboons began beating makeshift drums while a few gorillas held up small trees with foliage banners on them.

Kion and Kopa were the first out of the cave, followed shortly after by the royal entourage.

Within a half-hour, the entire army had emptied the cave. Including the young, who stayed close to their parents.

"When was the last time the cavern was emptied?"

"Before I found it." Kopa said. His eyes remained fixed on the path ahead.

"So the western pride lands first?" Kopa eagerly nodded.

"It's where this all began. I wasn't able to finish what I started there. Now we shall." Kopa's eyes turned almost fiery.

* * *

Anga and a few other birds carefully flew over the western pride lands ahead of the army. The once beautiful savanna had begun a decay into waste. Anga saw many of the watering holes and river were partly dried up. Some were completely barren.

Almost half the foliage had wilted away and the grass turned ever tanner.

What herds remained were continuously harassed by groups of jackals and lionesses. Anga noticed the lionesses seemed far less eager than the jackals. Some even subtlety backed out of the hunts.

"I can't watch." One of the birds squawked.

Anga let out a fumed screech.

"This all changes today."

Kion and the rest of his army waited on the edge of the pride lands. They could see the devastation that was taking hold of the land but only as far as their eyes could see.

Kion paced around anxiously as he waited for Anga to return.

"You know, walking around won't make her come faster your majesty." Talib said.

"Ease up, Kion's just psyched up is all. Right?" Kion tried to nod at Jasiri's comment but t was more than what she said.

For years he'd prepared for this day. Now it was finally here and he saw exactly what he fought against. it also reminded him of home…Home.

Kopa patted Kion's shoulder again with a reassuring look.

"You can do this."

Obasi nudged against Kion's other side. The mute rhino mirrored Kopa's face and caused Kion to smile again.

"Thanks, Obasi."

"Look, Anga's back!" Makini shouted with her hand raised in the air.

"Anga, report." Kion growled.

"It's worse than we thought, Kion. A lot of the flora has died off and what's left of the herds are on the brink of collapse."

Kion's growl intensified, as did the other animals. Their eyes blazed like a fire.

"What about Radcliffe's forces?"

"His lionesses are divided. A lot of them seem unhappy, so he's bolstered his guard with a pack of jackals."

Kion turned to the leaders of his army.

"Alright, here's the plan. Obasi, Talib, Jelani you take a third of the army and protect what's left of the herds here."

"We can do that." Talib huffed as the other two smiled intensely.

"Beskerm, Jade, Dakarai, you take another third and round up any of Radcliffe's forces you can find. Keep them away from his personal guard. Those jackals are only loyal to his food. Show them what real loyalty looks like."

"Gladly." Beskerm growled.

Kion turned to Kopa and the remaining leaders.

"The rest of you are with me. We'll take the fight to king Radcliffe and end his reign!" Kion roared once again. Kopa followed suit and an echo of roars carried through the army.

A single rhino couple attempted to fend off a group of jackals and lionesses. The two rhinos were wounded and tired. Their frightened calves trembled between their parents.

Two of the three lionesses appeared more than conflicted by what was happening. But the jackals showed no such hesitation. The two adults panted heavily, their fatigue had now brought them to their knees.

Three of the jackals charged at the nearest calf, only for the ground to shake.

"Huh?" One started before he was picked up and carried away by the charge of another rhino.

Obasi's furious charge hurled all three jackals away.

In another location, more jackals harassed a weary herd of wildebeest.

Jelani picked up two jackals in his muscly arms and slammed them together from behind.

Near a watering hole, Talib charged into a lioness and brought her to the ground.

The other jackals and lionesses soon saw a mix of gorillas, hippos, elephants, wild dogs, lionesses, rhinos, and buffalo before them. The two factions were near equal in size but Kion's forces were far more determined.

A fierce melee broke out across the pride lands and the jackal mercenaries of Radcliffe were easily swept aside by Kion's soldiers.

The few lionesses put up a bigger fight but only even fewer fought with any true determination.

* * *

Most of the remaining jackals were on the other side of the pride lands with some lionesses.

"I'm getting sick of these jackals." One growled.

"There's barely enough food and water to go around."

"We can hear you, lions." The jackals growled.

"We weren't trying to hide it, jackal." The lioness growled back.

"It almost sounds like they'll fight each other before us." Another lioness growled.

Jade, Beskerm, and Dakarai appeared through the long grass with their own portion of the army. More lions, wild dogs, buffalo gorillas, and hyenas were among them.

"Who are you?"

Dakarai growled.

"The saviors of this land."

Another fierce melee broke out. Just like on the other side of the pride land, the jackals proved little challenge for Kion's forces and the lionesses only fought as hard as their morale let them.

* * *

A large and circular rock rested on a hilltop overlooking much of the pride land.

A hand-full of lionesses rested on the rock with another jackal squad. Near the center were an older lioness and a young adult male. Both of whom nibbled on fresh bones. Not far from the bones was a Bucorvus bird.

"Milton, where's my next meal?" The lion growled impatiently.

The Bucorvus bird gulped nervously and backed up.

"You heard your king, find out." The older lioness growled similarly.

"Of course, lady Sable. One moment." The bird flew over to the nearest lioness.

"Pardon me but do we know what the hold up is?"

The lioness shook her head in weariness.

"Ask Goigoi and Reirei." She muttered while looking at two jackals on the rock.

"There's barely enough food to go around as it is."

"I'm sorry but the king demands more food."

"Well, maybe the king can go hunt it himself for once." The lioness growled. Though she didn't intend for Radcliffe to hear it.

"What did you say to me?" The other lionesses backed up in fright as Radcliffe approached the rebellious lioness.

"I, I didn't say anything." She said with a tremble.

Radcliffe backhanded the lioness onto her side.

"I'm the king and I will be respected! Am I clear!"

"Yes, your majesty." The lioness stuttered. Sable smiled proudly when she saw her son return beside her.

"That's my boy. Keeping them in line is the only way to rule."

"King Radcliffe!" A frightened voice cried out.

The king and his jackal bodyguard saw another jackal sprint to the rock.

"King Radcliffe, we're under attack! An army of different animals!"

"What?!" Radcliffe jumped down in front of him. The two lead jackals flanked his sides.

"An army! Lions, hyenas, rhinos and more. Our forces are being overrun across the kingdom."

The lionesses began to murmur until Radcliffe snarled at them.

"No one comes into my kingdom and pushes me around! Where are these invaders!?"

"Uhh, my king?" Milton nervously squawked. Radcliffe looked where his wing pointed. There he saw, Kion's charge up the hill with the rest of his army.

The two lead jackals both charged at Kion but were swiftly knocked aside by two strokes of his paws. A lioness came in next and attempted to snap her jaws at Kion, only to be bit herself. Kion managed to get his own jaws around the lioness's throat and hurled her back.

Before she could recover, Kion tackled the lioness onto her back and growled over her. The lioness immediately submitted with a terrified expression.

Jasiri and a few hyenas began to flank the other jackals. Jasiri growled with terrifying delight as she pounced on one after the other and tossed the others away in her jaws.

Kopa and Vegter led the other Tsavo lions against the remaining lionesses. A few backed off immediately but Vegter fought off two who didn't.

"Vegter no hurt lionesses if they submit now." The two didn't heed his warning and attacked from different directions. Vegter pawed into her side and then nearly mauled the other onto her back.

"Vegter warned you."

Kopa shook a jack in his mouth and then tossed her into another. All the while, Sable carefully snuck up behind him. She jumped out with her claws raised but Kopa was ready. He turned sharply and plowed his right claws into the former queen's face.

Before she could hit the ground, Kopa snapped his jaws around Sable's face and hurled her into the rocks with a harsh impact.

Sable slowly opened her eyes and saw Kopa growl down at her.

Sable slowly trembled when she recognized his face.

"You!"

Kopa's face broke from a growl into a smile.

"Yes, me."

"Back away from my mother!" Radcliffe growled as he approached Kopa.

"Radcliffe, it's him! It's the lion who killed your father!"

Radcliffe now began to tremble.

"You, it's, it's you." Radcliffe backed up until he reached Kion.

The terrified king saw Kion's feral growl with confusion.

"You, you look familiar too? Who are you?"

"I am Kion. Restorer of the circle of life, and Jungle Emperor."

"Jungle Emperor? I've never heard of you. You rule over all the jungle?" Radcliffe began to laugh.

"I'm working on it, the western pride lands will be a good start." Radcliffe's laughter immediately ceased. Radcliffe's expression began to mirror Kion's.

"So you come to steal what's mine."

"You're a terrible king, you don't deserve to rule anything. So I'm here to take it from you."

Radcliffe got into a more aggressive stance.

"You can try." Radcliffe snapped at Kion's face but the young Emperor lurched back enough to avoid the bite. He furiously lashed out and raked his claws across Radcliffe's side.

Radcliffe howled in pain and quickly moved to meet Kion again. The fight turned more intense, Kion countered each of Radcliffe's strikes and delivered his own back.

"Come on Kion! Bring the fury!" Jasiri growled. Her hyenas began their laugh like chant while Vegter riled up the other lions.

"Crush him! Show the Emperor's power!"

"Radcliffe what are you doing!? Stop fooling around and end him!"

"I'm trying mom!"

Kopa didn't say anything at first. He simply watched Kion with pride and accomplishment.

"He's nothing before you Kion. Cast down the tyrant and take what's yours!" Kopa roared.

Kion and Radcliffe had become locked together. Both were on their hind legs and pressed against the other's mane. The heat of the savanna and the thunderous growls between them only drove Kion on.

Kion pushed forward with greater strength and shoved Radcliffe's paws away. His claws came back down and raked across Radcliffe's stomach.

When Radcliffe stumbled backward in pain, Kion locked his fangs around the other lion's neck and slammed him into the rock.

"Ahhh!" Sable cried out in horror.

The lioness who Radcliffe had smacked watched in awe. Many of the other lionesses had similar feelings.

Radcliffe now trembled beneath Kion's great fangs. The red-maned lion had him pinned to the ground and readied for another strike.

"Stop! I submit! I submit!"

"No!" Sable broke down into shame.

Kion, however, didn't ease up. He brought his fangs down to just above Radcliffe's face.

"You will never return here." Kion's sheer presence was enough to negate the need for a specified consequence.

Radcliffe saw Kopa and the other followers of Kion stare at him similarly.

Radcliffe jumped up and ran off like a frightened cub. Two of the lionesses not including Sable followed him. Most of the jackals did the same.

"Wait for me!" Milton squawked.

The remaining lionesses looked at Kion with a mixture of fear and uneasiness.

The lioness who had been smacked by Radcliffe slowly approached Kion.

"We submit to you, King, uh-"

"It's Emperor actually." The tenacity in Kion's voice was gone. The lioness was almost taken back by the peace and comfort Kion provided just by his words. Kion's smile provided similar warmth as he stroked across her cheek.

"And my name's Kion. I haven't come to conquer you. I've come to save these lands and restore the circle of life." The other lionesses carefully looked back at each other and murmured.

"What's your name?"

"Jacey." She said softly.

"Gather the remaining herds. They all need to hear this." Kopa said to the same lioness.

Within an hour, Kopa's army and the inhabitants of the western pride lands had all gathered around the center rock.

Kion stared out at the frightened inhabitants with Kopa and Jasiri at his side.

Both saw the nervous look on Kion's face.

"You just dethroned a king, and a speech has you nervous?" Jasiri laughed.

"…..You really ought to try it some time Jasiri."

The hyena shook her head.

"I'm not the Emperor here."

"You can do it Kion. Show them who you really are."

With another deep breath, Kion stepped forward.

"I'm sure many of you are afraid. Some of you might also be confused. You should know who I am. My name is Kion, I'm the Jungle Emperor. Your king led these lands to ruin and despair. His decadence and self-indulgence destroyed the circle of life here and early took you all with it."

Kion's soldiers watched the expressions of the locals carefully. But they also remembered why they were there. Each tried to follow Kion's example to appeared as friendly as possible.

"The path ahead won't be easy but together we can restore these lands to their former glory. Then I ask you to follow us to the lands beyond this savanna. To the other kingdoms who suffer as you have."

Kion gave a moment to let his words sink in.

"But before I ask you to follow me, I must first earn your loyalty. I swear to devote myself to you, my subjects as any true ruler should!" Kion finished his speech with a roar meant to inspire. Ir did just that, the local lionesses echoed Kion's roar and then bowed their heads.

The various herds cried out as well and followed the lionesses' example.

Kion's army chanted with shouts of joy and victory.

Kopa smiled at Kion with joy he hadn't felt since before his banishment.

* * *

The sun slowly rose near the outland's edge. Four animals rested under the shade of a rock until the light reached them.

Fuli slowly opened her eyes and stretched herself as any cat would.

"Morning everyone." She yawned.

"Morning Fuli." Beshte emerged from a nearby pool of water and shook himself.

"Arrhg, I miss my nest." Ono groaned. The hard rock ground made his bones ache.

"I don't know how those outland lions can live out here. There's barely anything to eat." Bunga said as he scoured the land for any bugs.

"I'm just glad we didn't run into them. It's weird how they've been acting lately." Fuli said with a hint of concern.

"I'm sure our great king and his illustrious heir can handle it." Ono rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Hey, he's not our king anymore, after what he did to Kion. It took us years but we finally mustered the courage to leave pride rock behind." Bunga stood tall with a fierce expression.

The others soon mirrored the look.

"You're right. It hasn't been home since Kion….." Beshte lowered his head and tried to contain the tears.

Bunga found himself in a similar situation. Leaving Simba and the others was one thing but he'd been forced to leave Timon and Pumbaa as well. Bunga didn't have the heart to tell them and simply snuck off in the night.

All four were young adults now and as such had to make their own decisions.

"I still think going to the western pride lands is a bad idea. King Radcliffe has a very bad reputation." Ono added.

"I'll take any king over Simba." Bunga growled as he walked ahead of the others.

The four finally cleared the outlands and approached the western pride land's edge. The grass was green and vibrant. Bunga soon found more than his share of bugs.

"Alright! Finally!"

"Huh? That's weird." Ono looked closer at the ground and saw how healthy the grass looked. The nearby trees seemed just as lively with a number of small animals climbing within them.

"Hold on." Ono flew up higher and took in the entire savanna. The vast open fields swelled in vibrant life. The plant life spread like a vast sea and the various herd flocked across it in great numbers.

Groups of predators picked off from these herds but only what they absolutely needed. The rowdy and troublesome members. Every river and watering hole flowed with the riches of life-giving water and bestowed their gift upon any animal that approached.

"This is the western pride lands?"

On the ground, Bunga and the others came to a hilltop.

"Woah!" Beshte's eyes lit up on wonder.

"Zuka Zama! I think we're going to like our new home!"

Ono joined his friends near the ground. Along the way, they passed a large number of animals, many of whom shouldn't have been there. Gorillas, Tsavo lions, and hyenas. Despite these vast numbers, the savanna seemed none the worse for it.

"Hey, you don't look familiar." A chipper voice said.

The four looked to a tree where they found a female baboon and a purple eagle.

"More refugees come to join us I guess." Anga said before she flew in front of them

"Alright, let's lay down the laws of the land. Predators will only hunt from the herds who can spare. You're welcome to water so long as you don't prevent others from drinking as well. Wait, who are you guys?"

"I'm Fuli, this is Bunga, Ono, and Beshte."

"Hi." Ono said as he gave a bashful look towards Anga.

"Oh boy." The eagle said as she shook her head.

"We're from Pride Rock." Beshte said.

"You know, maybe we had king Radcliffe all wrong. This place is paradise." Bunga looked all around as he spoke.

"King Radcliffe's gone." Makini proudly announced.

"Huh?"

"These lands are ruled by the Jungle Emperor. We came as part of his army and chased Radcliffe out."

"Jungle Emperor?" Fuli and the others had never heard of a Jungle Emperor before.

"He's the greatest!" A nearby zebra announced.

"This place was on the brink of collapse and then he showed up. Now look around, I've never seen these lands more alive. It's like how my grandparents described their childhood!" The zebra ran off to join his herd with a skip in his step.

"He sounds awesome! Could we meet him!" Bunga held his arms up in anticipation.

Makini and Anga turned to each other.

"What do you think? He's pretty busy."

"We won't take up much of his time. We'd just like to see what he's like." Beshte said in a humble tone.

"Why not, the Emperor doesn't turn away visitors." Makini said with a smile.

Kion stood near the edge of the rock with one of his bird messengers.

"The wildebeest agreed to graze elsewhere but now the elephants are intruding on the rhino's territory again."

Kion sighed and lowered his head.

"Ok, let me think. Wait, Jasiri, have the antelope finished their mating season in the northern grove?"

"I think so. I had to make sure none of the predators had any bright ideas about easier prey for the last week near there."

"That's it then, have Chidlike organize the elephants there for now."

"Understood sire." The bird flew off and left Kion with his closest companions.

"We have too many animals here." He said with a tired expression.

"It won't be a problem once the army moves out for the next kingdom." Dakarai added.

"I guess." Kopa approached Kion from behind and nudged against him.

"You've grown attached to these lands haven't you." Kopa smiled as he spoke.

"These are the first lands I've ever ruled. I'm responsible for its well being and for those who live here."

"Look around Kion, you've done more than I could have ever imagined."

"We did this-" Kion started until Kopa cut him off with his paw.

"Don't even. This was your achievement Kion. But I expect even more in the next kingdom." Jasiri chuckled.

The looks of encouragement from his companions brought a smile back to Kion's face.

"Your majesty! We have visitors for you from Pride Rock!" Makini shouted. Kion soon saw her approach with Anga close behind.

"Visitors from Pride ro-" Kion froze in place and stared at those who followed.

"No way, no way, no way!" Bunga was the first to charge Kion and jumped into him. The honey badger wasn't big enough to knock Kion over but Fuli and the others were.

"Unbungalievable! It's you! It's really you!" Bunga and the others were on the verge of tears as they embraced Kion.

Kion himself was similarly overwhelmed by the reunion of his friends.

"Hey get off the emperor!" Vegter growled until Kopa raised his paw.

"Hold on. He seems to know them."

"Clearly!" Jasiri laughed even louder.

"Kion! We thought you were dead, everyone thought you were dead! This is, I, I think I might pass out." Ono fell over towards Anga who immediately stepped aside.

"Ouch."

"I've missed you guys so much. What are you doing here?"

Bunga crossed his arms and took a deep breath.

"We never forgave your dad for what he did. We couldn't leave as kids so now we're leaving as adults."

Fuli nodded.

"How did you end up here?"

Kion smiled back at the others.

"It's a long story. Kopa, everyone these are my friends, the old Lion Guard."

"The Lion guard?" Kopa's interest was peaked.

"Kion's told us all about you." As Kopa approached, Bunga and the others backed up.

"Did, did you say Kopa."

"Guys, calm down. Everything you heard about Kopa is wrong. He took me in and cared for me. All of these guys did. I owe them my life."

"Ohh, well then. A pleasure to meet you, Kopa." Bunga extended his hand and Kopa slowly shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Kion introduced his old friends to his other companions and explained what they were doing.

"So you restored the circle of life here and want to do the same everywhere?" Fuli asked.

"Exactly. The whole world should be like these lands. We have the power to make it so." Beskerm growled.

"That's so noble." Beshte nearly shouted.

Kion's expression changed slightly.

"What's happened back home?"

Kopa also came closer to listen.

Bunga sighed and held his hands behind his head.

"Nothing bad has happened I guess. Everything is more or less the same. Though the outland lions have been spotted closer to the pride lands lately. One has even been allowed to move around."

"Really?"

"Yeah, some guy named Kovu. He spends all his time with Kiara." Ono squawked.

"Kovu." Kion remembered that name well.

"What about Zuri?"

"Yes, what about her!?" Kopa almost growled.

"She's her usual self, she and Tiifu don't approve of Kovu. But it's more Tiifu than Zuri." Fuli said.

Kion grit his teeth. As much as he wanted to go home now, he couldn't forget the mission.

"Guys, you should know. I plan on leaving here soon with my army. I know you just got here but-"

Bunga put his hand on Kion's mouth. In his friends' eyes, Kion saw the same determination as the day they formed the Lion Guard.

"Kion, if you think you're going anywhere without us, you're crazy."

"We just found you after years of thinking you were dead. No way we're leaving your side again. Especially now that you're an Emperor!" Fuli growled.

"Let us help you make the world right." Beshte said.

"If you'll have us." Ono half looked at Anga. The eagle swept his legs with her own.

"You better hope he lets you stay."

Kion roared.

"The Lion Guard is back!"

"Zuka Zama!"

Kopa smiled with the others.

"You better be as good as Kion told us you were." Jasiri added.

* * *

That night, Kion gathered his army. But now the army had grown with new members recruited out of the western pride lands.

"Soldiers! We came to this land to save it from a tyrant. Now the circle of life has been restored! I ask you to follow me again. To those who have joined us from these lands, I ask, have I earned your loyalty!"

Jacey led the western lionesses in an uproar. The local herd soldiers similarly joined in.

"Then we march!"

Kion eventually found himself in a river-facing off against a mad elephant. All around him his army clashed against more elephants and local predators. The elephant queen furiously lashed out at Kion with her trunk and tusks but the lion was too fast.

Kion waited for his opening and then pounced up. His claws raked the elephant's thick skin across her face. With a heavy moan, the elephant stumbled. Kion claws both of her front legs only to be swatted back by her trunk.

Despite the immense of the trunk, Kion recovered and saw his foe waver. With a thunderous roar, Kion charged like a train into the elephant and forced her onto the ground. When the elephant opened her eyes, she saw her right tusk completely broken off and in the water.

Kion now stepped over the tusk with a feral growl.

"Enough! I yield!"

"Leave this place, now!"

The elephant queen charged off with a few of her followers. Chidlike gave a particularly satisfied smile when she saw the queen run away.

Kopa and the Lion Guard surrounded Kion while his army cheered. The locals who remained slowly began to bow.

Near the edge of a jungle, Kion faced a great silverback gorilla. With his army facing the gorilla warriors, Kion avoided the fierce punches and arm strikes by the beast.

Kion responded with his own vicious slashes across the gorilla's arms. With a painful snarl, the gorilla lunged forward and snatched Kion in his arms. He raised Kion up to bite him but the Emperor bit first. His thick canines dug deep into the arm of his opponent and gave him freedom.

The gorilla's arms were now away from his stomach and Kion pounced forward arm's extended. His pounce slammed the gorilla onto his back like a rag doll. The gorilla's earlier tenacity melted into a puddle when he saw Kion's fangs over his face.

"No more! I yield, please!"

"You'd best get running then." Jelani growled with an exuberant smile. The large gorilla stood behind his emperor, arms crossed.

The various soldiers chanted out in victory.

Finally, Kion faced down a big male Tsavo lion. The rival lion was larger than Kion but slower. Each of his blows was avoided and Kion waited for his chance.

When he saw it, Kion rushed under the Tsavo lion and snapped his jaws around the king's neck.

"Get him! Take him down!" Beskerm and Jade roared.

Kion slammed the Tsavo king onto his back and then pinned him down.

"Ok, ok, you win! You win!"

That evening, Kion stood on a cliff overlooking his army built from every kingdom he conquered.

Beside him was the Lion Guard, Kopa, and his other companions.

The army below Kion was the largest ever assembled.

Each of them cried out his name in shouts of joy and devotion.

For Kopa, he was on the verge of tears. Kion had become more than he could have ever imagined.

"Hail Kion! Your Jungle Emperor!" Kopa roared.

"Hail Kion!" Bunga echoed.

For Kion, he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders but he also felt the strength of every animal before him.

All angst had left this body and he let out one more roar that shook the stars.

"Kopa, I'm ready to go home"

The second lion grinned.

"As am I."

* * *

_Author's note_

_Well yeah, the conquests were sort of rushed over, I didn't want to dwell on them as each would be more or less the same. So I just took team America's advice and did a montage_

_Kion's friends have returned to his side and now they make ready to return home_

_What will await them there?_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest or ask (via PM)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The ruler of Pride Rock

* * *

Rafiki gazed out at the land cautiously. The staff in his hand was held tightly. After several minutes, the baboon snatched his offhand forward and caught a whip of hair.

The shaman carefully smelled the fur before his eyes widened. Rafiki slowly approached a painting on one of the branches.

"So, you've finally come home, little prince." Rafiki took a deep breath.

"There's no stopping the storm now." His eyes turned back to the heavens above.

"Watch over your family Mufasa. Now more than ever."

Simba sat atop Pride Rock and stared down at his new subjects. Vitani and the other former outland lionesses were now part of his pride and kingdom.

"I still can't believe you agreed to this, sire." Zazu shook his head in pessimistically. Simba smiled a little at his advisor.

"People can change Zazu, Kiara saw the goodness in them. I can do the same." Zazu sighed.

"I suppose I should try as well. I'll return with my afternoon report, sire." Zazu bowed his head and flew off.

A few moments later, Simba felt another warm body brush against his own.

"Prrr, you look tired." Nala said before she rested beside her mate.

"Well, it has been a busy morning. What with so many new subjects, especially ones who've never lived in a proper savanna before."

Nala nodded.

"At least our beloved daughter and her new mate are helping them get acquainted." Simba and Nala looked down at Kiara. Now, a young adult, Kiara, and several other original pride land lions were among the former outlanders, each trying to help the new pride members get acquainted.

Two of the lionesses were Zuri and Tiifu, both of whom had grown into lovely young lionesses.

Beside Kiara was a young, adult-male lion. One with a scar across his left eye and a black mane.

"Why does he have to look so much like Scar?" Simba grumbled. Nala took much amusement in his groan.

"I think it's a test. To see if you can truly accept him as your son." Simba smiled for a brief moment. However, both lions felt their joy immediately wither into dust when they thought more about what Nala said.

Immense pain ran across their faces. Nala regretted saying anything and buried her face against Simba.

Neither had ever truly moved on from Kion. As much pain as Nala felt, Simba's was compacted by more than just that.

He looked up at the sky again and thought back to the fateful day in the gorge. The day his father was taken from him. For years, he had believed it had been his own fault. Learning the truth had given him some closure but in the end, Simba had hoped he could pass on the love his father gave him to Kiara and Kion.

That was the true source of Simba's pain. Kiara had turned out well, everything a father could hope for from a child…But Kion, Simba had failed his son and now he was gone.

At the base of the rock, Tiifu stared with near disgust at Vitani and the other outland lionesses.

"Seriously, did you guys ever bathe? Your fur looks terrible." Vitani growled.

"Looks don't mean much in the outlands."

"Well, you're not in the outlands anymore. Here we take pride in our appearance."

"Some of us." Another lioness whispered in a manner that earned some laughs from both lioness groups.

Tiifu glared at the lioness for a moment.

"The point is, now that you're in the pride lands we can help you with that. Tomorrow, you'll all meet Zuri and me at the mud pits for some much-needed grooming."

"Woah, woah, woah, don't volunteer me." Zuri protested.

"You love grooming."

"Yeah, myself."

"I think you should do it, Zuri. Get acquainted with our new family." Kiara said with a deep smile.

Zuri growled back.

"Only if you join in, princess."

Kiara tapped her paw to her mouth.

"Nah. Kovu and I are still on our honeymoon." Kiara purred while she nuzzled his head with her own.

"Be gentle with my brother Kiara. He's not as tough as he looks." Vitani chuckled.

Kovu tried to growl back at Vitani but Kiara nudged him away from her.

"Alright, you guys know the drill. Remember the rules here, respect the other animals and only hunt at the sanctioned times." Kovu added.

"We know, we know. Don't act like your king yet." Another outland lioness growled before the large group split up.

"King, wait I'm going to be king one day?" Kovu asked slightly confused but also slightly interested.

"Hmp, king consort darling. Remember that." Kiara purred.

Kovu smiled back as he followed her.

"Still has king in the title."

The two made their way back into Pride Rock, where a few other the other lionesses rested.

"You know, if you're so interested in being king, you ought to talk to my dad. He's a very good teacher."

"Aww come on, there's plenty of time for that. I was hoping, we could spend some time just the two of us."

Kiara's slick smile lingered and she licked the side of Kovu's face.

"I know but first I have to find the right spot. Make sure there are no peering eyes of gossipers or snooping majordomos." Kovu nodded and reluctantly went looking for Simba.

"Uhhg, I still can't believe you fell for him. You could do so much better." Tiifu groaned as her eyes rolled.

"At least I don't have a thing for Tsavo lions." Kiara jabbed back. Zuri and Kiara both smirked when they saw Tiifu's face go red.

"I just think bigger without a mane is cute and all."

"Kovu is my mate now. You have to get use to that."

Tiifu raised her head defiantly.

"I just don't like the idea of him taking you from us."

"Ohh Tiifu." Tiifu walked off but Kiara just managed to notice a slightly morose expression from Zuri when she saw Kovu approach Simba.

"Zuri, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Kiara slowly approached her friend with a concerned look.

"You don't seem fine."

"Seriously, I'm really happy for you and Kovu. I'm glad you have each other."

Kiara didn't need much more from Zuri to know what this was about. Kion's disappearance hadn't just hit her own family hard.

"I miss him to Zuri but you can't keep torturing yourself like this." Zuri tried to give a defiant look back.

"I'm not upset about that. It was a little cub's crush. It meant nothing. I, my mom needs me." Zuri slowly strolled off.

Before Kiara could follow, she felt another lioness nudge against her.

"Hello, Kiara, enjoying mated life?" Nala asked with renewed optimism.

Kiara smiled again as well.

"Yes mom, I do."

Nala nudged against Kiara's stomach.

"Should we be expecting any grand cubs soon?" Nala laughed.

"Mom!" Kiara's face turned red and flustered.

"I'm only curious dear." Both now saw Kovu reach Simba.

"You think they'll get along right. Dad wasn't exactly nice to Kovu before."

Nala patted Kiara's shoulder.

"I think he's just uneasy about having a son again. Give him time."

"Years we spent raising that badger, now he just ups and leaves like we were nothing to him." Timon grumbled with intense sorrow as he paced before Simba and Pumbaa.

"He's all grown up now Timon. But it would have been nice if had at least said goodbye." Pumbaa added with similar sadness.

Simba took a deep breath and shook his head.

"He and the others wanted to get away from me. They still haven't gotten over what I did to Kion." Timon and Pumbaa's expressions changed drastically.

"Simba, we didn't-'

"It's fine. I'm sure Bunga and the others are doing well wherever they are." Simba tried to sound optimistic.

"I just hope they haven't run into that Jungle Emperor guy. How many kingdoms has he conquered so far?"

Simba's face turned sterner.

"Four, all of whom surround Pride Rock."

"You, you don't think he'd come here do you?" Pumbaa asked with a slight tremble.

"If he does, we'll give him a fight like he's never seen."

"Simba's right, Hakuna Matata."

"Simba." Kovu's voice drew Simba's attention.

"Kovu."

"We better go, Timon. This looks like a deep talk."

"Right, good luck buddy."

Simba now found himself alone with Kovu.

"Soooo, uh, the other's haven't been giving you trouble have they?"

Simba could feel the angst in Kovu's voice and shook his head.

"You can relax Kovu."

Kovu almost chuckled.

"Easier said than done, I still remember every night of my mom reminding me what my mission in life was…..Not that it's my mission anymore." he nervously added.

Simba looked back out at the pride lands with a longing gaze.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, I guess I thought maybe you could give me some pointers and all about running the kingdom. Kiara said you were the best teacher growing up." Kovu saw Simba's face nearly break when he mentioned that last bit.

"Simba, are you ok? Did I say something." The king wiped a tear from his eyes and sniffed.

"No, I just….I can help you Kovu. I can spend time with you." Kovu began to understand what was happening to Simba and slowly approached him with a tender look.

"You know, Kiara told me all about Kion. He sounded truly amazing."

Simba forced a bittersweet smile onto his face.

"He was."

"Simba, I don't want to act like I can ever replace your real son. I-"

"Kovu don't. What happened with Kion was my fault, I just. I just." Kovu felt his muscles tense up and let out a deep breath.

"Simba there's something I should tell you. Something I told Kiara but was too afraid to tell you."

Simba's body stiffened for a moment before he turned to Kovu.

"Tell me what?" Kovu took another deep breath.

"I saw Kion, the day he ran away. I saw him in the outlands."

Simba felt as if his muscles jolted and he nearly tackled Kovu to the ground.

"You what!? What happened!? Where did he go!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Simba roared.

"Because I was afraid you'd never let me near Kiara again….." Kovu's head lowered.

"I tried to take him back. I thought if I did, maybe you'd let me see Kiara again…..But he was adamant about not going back." Simba lowered his head in pain.

"Then, my mom and the others showed up…..I tried to stop them Simba but I was too afraid…..I ran back to the caves before they started… I'm so sorry." Both Kovu and Simba were on the verge of tears now.

Simba motioned towards Kovu but merely nudged his head against Kovu's.

"At least I know now. Thank you."

"Sire! Sire!" Zazu squawked as he had never done so before.

The two lions looked up and saw him fly towards them as if his life depended on it.

"Sire! Sire!"

"Zazu, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Sire! The pride lands are under attack!"

Simba growled.

"Janja is at it again?"

"No sire! An army is here! The largest I've ever seen!" Simba and Kovu stiffened.

"The Jungle Emperor is here. Assemble the lionesses and anyone else who can fight!"

"Yes, sire!" Zazu flew off.

"Are you ready Kovu?" Simba growled.

"I was born ready." He growled back confidently.

The fighting in the pride lands was intense. Simba and his forces fought valiantly but the attacking army was too larger and too well organized. Whoever led this army was a master of military arts. Simba had never seen such coordination between troops before.

He was eased to hear the army left the herds who chose not to fight alone. Even with their new outland lionesses, Simba's forces found themselves pushed back into pride rock itself.

Simba avoided a gorilla's fists and then pounced from the side. Simba's powerful leap brought the ape onto the ground and knocked him out once his head hit the ground.

Simba breathed deeply and frantically looked around at the mass of soldiers that slowly pushed forward like a flood of lava.

Simba and the others were pushed further and further back until they had reached the courtyard near the rock ledge.

"Dad." Kiara nervously growled.

"Stay close to me." Simba roared.

Nala, Kovu, and Kiara remained at Simba's side. Further down the line were Timon and Pumbaa near Zuri, Vitani, Tiifu, and Imani.

"Troops, halt!" A powerful roar brought the attackers to a standstill.

Simba carefully looked at the front line of the army while Zazu hid behind him. He saw Several officers at the lead, a young female adult hyena, a silent rhino, a buffalo, two Tsavo lions, a wild dog, and a purple eagle.

"The king has fought valiantly but alas, it was not enough." Simba nearly shivered when he heard the familiar voice.

Another male lion emerged from the line of troops with a very anxious grin.

Simba and Imani's eyes widened and their muscles grew tight when they saw Kopa reveal himself.

"Hello, Simba. You're looking well. I must say the years have been kind to me as well. I told you to mark my words, now you see I'm a lion of my word."

"Kopa." Nala nearly stuttered.

Simba continued his growl.

"You, you're the Jungle Emperor!"

Kopa began to laugh and was joined by many of the soldiers.

"No, I'm not. I'm but a humble servant of our glorious Emperor." Kopa's eyes narrowed and his smile turned more malevolent.

"But once you see him. I assure you, you'll wish I were the Emperor." Kopa and the center of the troops cleared a path. Simba and the others anxiously waited to see who would emerge.

To their shock, they saw Bunga, Ono, Beshte, and Fuli approach with someone else behind them.

Each of them mirrored Kopa's face.

"Bunga!" Timon shouted.

None of the four said a word, they merely moved aside.

Simba's mouth dropped and his heart stopped. The king felt his muscles go limb while the fur across his body nearly turned white.

A young adult male lion slowly approached. His mane was thick red, his fur a yellowish-brown and his eyes brown as well. Across his left eye rested a scar.

"….Kion."

"Grrr. Hello, father." Simba felt his senses return and he made a dead sprint towards Kion. Unfortunately, a huge Tsavo lion and the Lion Guard got between him and Kion.

"Grrrr. Emperor no say you can approach." The Tsavo lion growled.

Simba was on the verge of mauling the lion despite how much bigger the Tsavo male was.

"It's alright Vegter, I've waited a long time for this."

Nala didn't wait for Vegter to move. She knocked Simba and the Tsavo male out of the way in her charge.

Once Nala reached Kion, she nearly pounced him to the ground. Words couldn't form in her mouth but a loving purr instinctively emerged alongside a few tears.

Kion allowed her to nuzzle against him for a few moments only.

"Get back!" He snarled. Kion's fangs brought Nala back enough for Beshte and Fuli to get between her and Kion.

Kion continued his growl towards Simba but soon extended it to his sister. Kiara shook just as much as her parents. A broad range of emotions ran through the lioness.

Kion didn't see Zuri's expression though.

"I saw there were outland lions in your ranks. I didn't think you'd have the nerve to let them in. But now I see why." Kion slowly came closer to Kiara and Kovu.

"I recognize you, Kovu was it. Wait a minute." Kion looked at the two again and nearly laughed.

"You chose outland trash as your mate?!"

"Trash!" Vitani growled.

Kion turned to her and bore his fangs.

The lioness nearly crumbled when faced with the blazing inferno of his gaze.

"If you lot are here, where's Zira?"

Kovu took a deep breath.

"My mother's dead." Kion slowly exhaled.

"Dead, that's too bad. I was looking forward to putting that witch is her place."

"Kion, we thought you were dead." Simba fought back tears as he tried to approach Kion again. But his son only continued a growl.

"I'll bet you did. The best thing that could have happened I suppose. Got me out of the way so there wouldn't be any more distractions for your Queen."

"We searched everywhere for you! For years we hoped you'd come home!" Kiara shouted back.

"That's a lie." Kopa growled.

Simba and his family now turned their rage onto Kopa.

"What did you do to my son!?"

Kopa laughed as he came beside Kion.

"I didn't do anything." He moved his paw to Kion's scar.

"I certainly didn't do this." Simba's rage subsided into more guilt.

"Kopa and the others saved me from these outland scum! He took care of me, watched over me, showed me how the world really works." Simba began to breath more heavily.

"Kion has restored the circle of life to every kingdom we've conquered. Each soldier is here because they believe in him."

Kopa turned back to the army.

"Isn't that right!"

"Kion is our Emperor! The savior of our lands!" Jacey roared as she stepped forward.

"He saved my family from starvation!" A rhino huffed.

"Emperor Kion brought peace to our kingdom!"

"Life was restored!"

"Hail the Emperor!"

Kovu gave a more defiant look.

"If you're the savior of life, what are you doing here? The circle of life is intact here."

Kion looked back at his family with the flames of rage still burning fiercely.

"This is personal."

Simba tried to approach Kion again.

"Kion, you can stop all of this now. You came home to us, that's more than I could have ever wanted."

Kopa kept close to Kion.

"Do you really believe that? Actions speak louder than words Simba. You had your chance to be Kion's father. The Emperor makes his own decisions now."

Kion showed more of his fangs and came even closer to Simba.

"I've come to take what's rightfully mine. Pride Rock! This will be the capital of my Empire, the beacon of life seen around the world!"

Simba's trembling nearly shook the entire rock.

"Kion, I'm not going to fight you."

The Emperor shook his head.

"I'm not interested in you, old man." His eyes turned to Kiara.

"Kiara will be my challenger."

"What?" Kiara now shook faster.

"No!" Nala screamed.

"Kion don't do this!" Simba desperately tried to reach his son but the Lion Guard and various soldiers placed themselves between him and Kion.

"I'm sorry you can't protect your favorite child father. This time, the power is in my paws."

The Pride Rock lionesses began to gasp in horror as they saw Kiara forced inside a circle of Kion's soldiers.

"If Kiara wins, we leave. If I win, Pride Rock belongs to me."

"Kiara!" Kovu roared.

"Stay back!" Jade growled.

"For your own good boy." Talib huffed.

"Kiara!" Tiifu shouted.

Even Vitani and the other outland lionesses gave horrified looks.

Zuri carefully moved closer with Timon and Pumbaa. All three shared the same worried look.

Kiara watched her brother with intense sorrow as he circled her in an aggressive stance. All the while his soldiers cheered him on.

"Kion, please. We're family."

"What's the matter, Kiara? Afraid now that father can't protect you. It's not easy being unloved is it."

"Dad always loved you! I'm sorry I was born first. I'm sorry you couldn't understand why dad did the things he did. But that doesn't give you an excuse to act like a cub!"

Kion's look turned feral.

"I was a cub."

Kiara lowered herself into an aggressive stance.

"Fine, if I have to beat the sense into you. I will." Kiara growled.

"No!" Simba roared in horror.

The two siblings charged at each other and furiously snapped their jaws with paw strikes in between.

Kiara tried to get above Kion but he had grown bigger than her. With a swift uppercut, Kiara felt as if she had been hit by a charging buffalo. She stumbled backward and nearly toppled over.

"Ha!" Bunga shouted.

"Kiara!" Nala screamed.

"That's it Kion, no mercy!" Kopa snarled.

Kiara shook her head in disorientation. Her sight cleared up just in time to see Kion charged at her again with a roar.

She tried to move but Kion was too fast. His claws raked against Kiara's side. The lioness shrieked in pain. Her counter-attacks were all but useless. Kion was stronger and faster than any lion she had ever seen before.

He was like something out of a legend.

Nala had to look away when she saw Kion hurl Kiara onto her side.

"Submit, now!" He snarled.

"You better do as he says." Fuli growled. The cheetah brought her head in closer.

Kiara snapped her jaws at Fuli and then got up with a determined growl.

She now charged at Kion and attempted to pounce but he struck back and easily tossed her aside.

Kiara hit the ground hard. When she looked up, her eyes were met by the feral smile of hyena.

"You're a terrible sister." Jasiri growled.

Kiara forced herself back up but was immediately set upon by Kion.

He sunk his fangs into her back and dragged Kiara around the rock. The pain wrecked Kiara's senses and sent a wail out of her body as she had never done before.

"Kion please stop!" Nala begged with tears in her eyes. But Kion didn't hear her.

"You know what's yours Kion, take it!" Kopa snarled.

Kiara rolled across the ground again and landed near the circle's edge.

When she looked up, Beshte and Ono stared down at her with malicious smiles.

"Still think Kion can't rule Pride Rock?" Beshte snorted.

Kiara looked back at Kion again.

"Submit, now!"

Kiara tried to get up and Kion shook in frustration.

Kopa saw the hesitation in his eyes, the reluctance.

He opened his mouth but then quickly shut it. Kopa's eyes closed and his head shook.

"I must let him chose."

Kovu tightened the grip his claws had on the ground. He felt helpless as he watched his mate take the merciless punishment. He prayed she would stay down but Kiara refused to give up. Now, she was on the verge of collapse but still persisted.

"No!" Kovu slammed his paws across Talib and Jade's faces. He then dashed through the breach. For a brief moment, the swarm of soldiers thought he was going to ambush Kion.

Vegter and the guard were about to rush forward when they saw Kovu place himself between Kion and Kiara instead.

"Enough! Kiara submits! She submits!" Kion looked down at his sister. The fatigue and anguish in her eyes.

"I accept her submission. Pride Rock is mine!"

Kion was joined by the bulk of his army in a thunderous roar.

"Kiara." Kovu carefully nuzzled her head as the young lioness breathed deeply.

Simba and Nala finally got through the circle to Kiara. They joined Kovu in licking her wounds.

"Oh, my dear princess!" Zazu squawked.

Simba looked back at Kion. But saw his feral expression was still there.

"You're banished. You, mother, Kiara, your little majordomo, and all these filthy outlanders are forever banished from my Empire!" Kion nearly breathed fire in his declaration.

A satisfied look emerged on Kopa's face. One that he had so longed to hold.

"Kion, please." Kopa growled and came beside Kion.

"You heard the Emperor. All of you are banished forever from Pride Rock! But don't worry, you get used to it over time. Plus you get to keep most of your family at least."

"We have to go back to the outlands?" Vitani moaned.

"No, the outlands are part of my dominion as well. I have plans for the outlands." Jasiri smiled intensely at Kion.

"You heard the Emperor, get out of here!" Bunga shouted.

With heavy hearts, Kovu and Nala lifted Kiara onto Simba's back. Together they slowly walked off with the other outland lions and Zazu.

Bunga smiled with the others until he saw Timon and Pumbaa depart as well.

"Huh? Wait, Timon, Pumbaa where are you going?!" He shouted.

The two slowly looked back at Bunga.

"With them."

"You don't have to go. Kion wasn't talking about you two."

Kion nodded.

"You're both more than welcome to stay."

The two gave a combined sigh.

"We're happy you're alright Kion. But this is goodbye." Pumbaa said.

Bunga felt himself grow heavier as he saw them depart.

Ono placed his wing over Bunga's back in support.

Zuri, Tiifu, and the other lionesses still trembled as they watched the royal family depart.

"Alright! Lose those frightened faces, this is a great day!" Makini shouted. The ban ran across the line of lionesses with an elated face.

"Alright, that was a little, violent. But I can assure you, everything's going to be great now!"

"Things were great under Simba." Tiifu moaned.

"Wait until you see Emperor Kion." She rebutted.

Anga and the other birds arrived on Pride Rock. They had gathered the various herds of Pride Rock below.

With a deep breath, Kion walked to the end of the long rock ledge and stared out.

"Hail Jungle Emperor Kion!" Kopa roared.

The herds slowly bowed before him and the Emperor gave one more roar.

All the while Zuri watched with uncertainty.

* * *

As the army began to disperse from the rock, Kopa spoke with a few other leaders.

"We'll organize who will go back and to where in the morning. Tonight we celebrate and-" Kopa felt his tongue dry up and his heart slow when he saw another lioness.

"Kopa?" Dakarai asked. Kopa's face had turned nearly white and he dashed away from the others.

"Imani!" He roared. The lioness had reached the cave interior and sighed.

"Imani!"

"Stay back!" She growled. Her jaw snap caught Kopa off guard and made him jump back.

"Imani, it's me." He pleaded. Imani kept her defensive expression and even lowered her stance.

"I know. What have you done?"

"What have I done? I've come home! Imani, I've never stopped loving you or Zuri. Where, where is she?"

"You stay away from my daughter!"

"Imani what's wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me!? The last time I saw you was years ago! You said you were going on a hunt. I find out you ran off to kill the western pride land's king. I've been without a mate since then. Zuri's been without a father!"

"Simba's the one who banished me! I never wanted any of that to happen!?" Kopa shouted but didn't growl once.

Imani didn't show such restraint.

"You killed a king. That wasn't Simba's fault."

Kopa stood taller.

"I did what I had to do. I don't regret killing that monster, I regret that it took me years to save those lands. I regret it cost me, my family. But I'm here now, I helped forge an Empire to come home!"

Imani shook her head.

"All of this was just so you could come back!?"

Kopa sighed.

"No, that's not it." His voice lowered.

"I've never stopped thinking about my precious Zuri. But I also saw something in Kion. I saw greatness, leadership, drive, devotion. Everything a true ruler should be. I believed in him then and I've never stopped believing in him. He's like a son to me."

"He's not your son. You twisted Simba and Nala's son into-"

"A savior! Maybe you should all see what's beyond Pride Rock, Imani! Do you remember what these lands were like under Scar!" Her expression changed slightly.

"Yes, you do. Imagine that, everywhere! I saw them, Imani, I saw animals everywhere who suffered under tyrants and fools. Under my guidance, Kion has changed all of that. He's restored the circle of life to every kingdom we've been to. He's inspired countless followers who had never even heard of him before. I'm devoted to Kion, I would die for Kion!" Kopa slowly turned his back on Imani.

The lioness's face had turned to one of conflict.

"Soon, you'll understand why."

Elsewhere, Tiifu and Zuri slowly entered another section of the cave.

"Kiara's gone, she's gone!" Tiifu sobbed.

"She's not dead, Tiifu, she's just banished…Kion's alive." Zuri felt a frenzy of emotion inside herself and found it hard just to walk.

"Kion's a jerk! You saw what he did to her out there! He's no better than Scar."

Zuri growled.

"Take that back."

"Hmp, he even has a scar. I'll bet that's why Simba chased him off, he knew Kion was dangerou-" Tiifu saw Zuri's widened eyes and slowly looked in that direction.

Kion's face was a few inches from Tiifu's.

"Ahhh! Kion, I, you…Hail the Emperor?" She nervously purred with a terrified look.

Kion didn't look angry, he simply glanced behind the lionesses.

"Vegter, do you mind escorting Tiifu away. I wanted to talk with Zuri alone.

"Yes, Kion. Come, little lady, Vegter show you out." Tiifu slowly turned around and nearly froze when she saw the big Tsavo lion in front of her.

"Shhhhhh, hello." The young lioness shook but not out of fright. Her face turned a red and Vegter nudged Tiifu out.

Kion and Zuri stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Both carefully took in the other in their adult body. Kion's extensive muscles and thick mane. Even with the scar over his left eye, his face remained strong and uplifting.

Zuri had grown into a healthy figure. She certainly hadn't stopped grooming herself either. Her deep blue eyes remained as beautiful as Kion remembered and her fur just as elegant.

"You look, I mean, you look like you're doing well." Kion's early confidence and broken down into a nervous stutter.

"Thanks, you look strong, I-" Zuri didn't do much better. Both felt their hearts race like a stampede of zebras.

Neither had ever stopped thinking about the other. Zuri had always wanted to believe Kion was still alive. Kion had always hoped one day he could come home and see her again.

"Kion, you banished Kiara." Zuri broke the silence. Her demeanor turned back to conflict.

"Zuri, I."

"Kiara is my friend, she's your sister. Nala is your mother. Simba I understand but."

"You don't understand Zuri." Kion sighed.

"I don't expect you too. But all of them wronged me in one way. I know you might have grown fond of those outland lions too but they tried to kill me. I can't just let that go."

Zuri nodded.

"I get that. But Kiara, Nala."

Kion slowly approached Zuri.

"I never wanted it to come to this. All I wanted was for my father to love me. Kiara was just as responsible as he was. My mother didn't do anything to help either. They're not a part of my life anymore Zuri."

Zuri felt herself choke on the saliva in the back of her throat.

"Your father is still here." Kion gave a renewed smile and lifted Zuri's head with his paw.

"About that, there's someone who wanted to see you even more than me." Kion moved out of the way to reveal Kopa behind him.

Zuri trembled again as she looked at the overjoyed face of her father.

"Zuri, it's you. It's really you." Kopa's eyes filled up with tears as he approached.

"My beautiful little girl. You're all grown up." Kopa finally reached Zuri but she didn't move. Zuri only shook as the rush of emotions kept any words from surfacing.

Drops of tears began to fall from Zuri's face as she looked up at her father.

"Dad." She sobbed. Kopa began to nuzzle Zuri's head even as he cried.

"I'm home and I'm never going to leave you again." Zuri broke down into an uncontrollable sob. Despite this, she lifted her head up enough to lick Kopa's face.

Nearby, Kion saw Imani slowly emerge. Her earlier hostility had vanished as she saw the two reunited.

Imani herself began to break down in emotion and rushed to Kopa's side. Both lionesses embraced him in love.

Kion was left with a warm smile. He walked away to give the family some privacy and emerged back at the ledge overlooking his new capital.

Bung and the others waited for him.

Kion stared out at the pride lands again with the Lion Guard beside him.

At long last, the Emperor had returned home.

* * *

_Author's note_

_Kion's conquests are now complete and he has returned home._

_To be clear, Kiara is not dead, and I'll just say it now, she has no permanent injuries either, physically anyway_

_Kopa has his family back, but_

_Will Simba give up on his son just yet?_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: An Emperor's Duty

* * *

The sun had yet to fully rise over Pride Rock. But enough lift emanated onto the rock itself for Kion and his leaders to see each other.

"Mmm, couldn't this have waited until later." Jade moaned. She wasn't the only one plagued by early morning fatigue. Talib, Dakarai, a Beskerm, Jelani, and Chidlike looked just as tired.

"Sorry for waking you this early but some of you have long trips to make." Kion's leaders looked quite confused.

The young Emperor took a deep breath.

"I meant what I said the other day. I want Pride Rock to be the Empire's capital Which means I'm going to rule from here. It also means I won't be everywhere at once."

Kopa slowly stepped forward.

"Kion has decided that the other four kingdoms will be governed by five of you. Each will be made the Lord of the land and act as an overseer in Kion's place when he's not there."

The ground looked at each other with peaked interest.

"I'll, of course, come every now and then when I'm needed. I should make myself seen by all my subjects." Anga landed beside Kion.

"We've set up a messenger system. Whenever any of the lands need help from Kion or each other we'll spread the word fast."

Kion approached Jacey, the lioness tried to remain confident and still.

"Jacey, I hereby name you Lady of the Western Pride lands, to rule as in my name there."

"Yes, my Emperor. I'll do my very best to uphold your prestigious example." Kion smiled with a nod.

"I know you will, it's why I picked you."

Kion now approached Chidlike who shook in anticipation.

"Chidlike, you will be the Lady of the river kingdom. You'll know how to run the place even better than me."

"My Emperor, you're far too modest. You put my home back together. But I will be my best o keep it that way."

Kion walked to Jelani who took a deep breath.

"Jelani, I'm naming you the prince of the northern jungle principality. I know the locals will appreciate having you as their direct regent."

"You honor me Kion. I'll ensure the honor of the Empire is maintained."

The big gorilla quickly ensnared his Emperor in a powerful hug. Vegter's eyes came carefully onto Jelani but Kopa eased him while the others chuckled.

Finally, Kion reached Beskerm and Jade.

"Lastly there's Tsavo. I think it goes without saying two lions are better than one. Lord and Lady of Tsavo."

"Kion, we've been privileged to serve under you. We will take those ideals back home and preserve them."

Kion nodded.

"The hardships of conquests are over. The circle of life has been restored to our Empire. Now we must work tirelessly to preserve it. What say you?"

"Circle of life!" His followers replied.

Kopa stepped forward again.

"Each of you will also take a contingent of the army back as well. Should it ever need to be called forth again, Anga's messengers will be sent forth for them. May you all have safe travels." Kion and Kopa gave their friends a final farewell before they departed.

It certainly wasn't easy, Kion had known each of them for years now. But he was eased by the knowledge it wasn't goodbye forever.

"Kion, if you don't mine. I, Imani and Zuri-" Kopa started.

"Kopa, you've been away from them long enough. Go, we've got things here." Kopa smiled and ran off after a quick bow.

Kion took another deep breath and stared out at the pride lands.

"Ono, you got around yesterday right?"

"Yep." The egret said as he slowly came beside his friend.

Kion's expression turned more nervous.

"What is the pride land's impression of me."

Ono gulped nervously and fanned himself.

"Well, I, they. They enjoyed the weather nicely and-"

"Ono, I need brutal honesty."

He gave another sigh and moved closer.

"They're afraid, Kion. Afraid of the army, afraid of seeing Simba leave, and most of all they're afraid of you." The Emperor slowly nodded.

It wasn't easy but he knew the pride landers had good reason to be so uneasy about what happened. Unlike the other kingdoms, Simba had been a good king since he ascended the throne. A terrible father but a good king.

The other kingdoms were brought back to Pride Rock's glory by Kion. Pride Rock itself was already there. Maybe the people here knew him as a cub. Now they only saw him as a conquering Tyrant who ousted the royal family who had proven themselves worthy.

"Hakuna Matata, Kion." Bunga said with an assuring pat to his friend's shoulder.

"No one's really forgotten about you, or the Lion Guard. They called you a king back then, give them time and they'll call you Emperor now."

"Bunga's right, you just need to show them why the rest of the army followed you." Beshte added.

Kion gave a more optimistic smile.

"Yes, the Lion Guard. It's time we got back to our roots. Now, with royal resources at our disposal too." Fuli and the other four looked all too interested now.

"This should be good." Jasiri chuckled.

"Jasiri, have some of your hyenas go scout out the outlands. I want to know exactly what's out there before we begin restoration."

Jasiri nearly jumped to her feet in excitement.

"I can do that!" She ran off with a skip in her step.

"Vegter, would you mind assembling the lionesses?"

"Vegter will get the others, your majesty." A few minutes later, the lionesses were all assembled before Kion. Imani and Zuri weren't among them but Tiifu was.

Kion gazed at the uneasy or even passive-aggressive looks in the lionesses and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'm sure most of you know who I am already. Some of you may remember me from when I was a cub, some of you may not. In either case, I can appreciate that yesterday may have been a bit much for all of you."

A few made some murmurs but Vegter's growl silenced them.

"Vegter stop. I don't want there to be any hostility between us."

"You almost killed Kiara and banished the entire royal family!" Tiifu shouted.

"You're a tyrant!" Another growled.

Kion didn't appear angry, he just took another deep breath.

"What happened yesterday was a family dispute. It's over now and I intend to rule Pride Rock even greater than Simba."

The lionesses murmured again. Some had heard a similar statement when they were cubs from another lion.

"My duty as Emperor is to preserve the circle of life. To serve my subjects and preserve the natural order. It's what I've devoted my life to. If you give me a chance I'll show you what kid of Emperor I am. Serve me with loyalty and I will show the same devotion back. Don't follow me loyally." Kion paused to get a good look at the lioness's expressions.

A few looked afraid, others defensive. Kion simply smiled.

"And I'll just have to work that much harder to earn your trust." His answer made each lioness tilt their heads in confusion.

"I'm not here to be a tyrant. But the best way to prove it is for me to show you. For that, I need volunteers to join my Lion Guard."

The lionesses now looked at Bunga and the others.

"We don't bite." He said.

"Most of us." Fuli snarled playfully.

One of the lionesses took a deep breath.

"I'll go." She said.

Another carefully came forward.

The other remained still.

"I didn't expect you to hep, Tiifu." Fuli said. The lioness gave a disinterested look until she saw Vegter walk past her.

"Vegter will act for the rest of lionesses who don't come. Vegter is greater than all of them." The Tsavo male growled.

Tiifu saw Vegter join the guard and felt her heart race.

"Ahhhhh, I'll come." Tiifu moaned.

Fuli felt her eyes widen so much she was afraid they'd fall out. That was until she saw Tiifu slowly approach Vegter specifically.

"Ahh, that's it."

* * *

Later that morning, a zebra zeal traversed across the pride lands. They stopped to graze towards the edge of the pride lands. There a young mare approached an older stallion who looked over the entire zeal.

"Thurston, I checked again. Everyone's here." She said nervously.

"Good, we've got a long path ahead and I don't want anyone left behind."

The young mare kept her head lowered but remained close to Thurston.

"Thurston, do we have to leave the pride lands? We don't know things will get bad again."

"Are you insane! You heard what that mad tyranny did the other day! Things here were fine before he showed up. Simba's been the best king anyone could ask for, now we've got a mad tyrant from a strange land."

The mare's eyes narrowed.

"It's Kion. When he was a cub you called him a king after he and the others got that rock off you." Thurston gave a nervous look.

"Well, look at what he grew up to be. When I was a young stallion Simba saved me from a mad stallion when I got close to your mother. Simba's pride only hunt bad members of the herds and only when they have to eat. I'll bet Kion's going to start hunting all of us like Scar did to feet his army."

"But most of Kion's army has left. We saw them leave this morning."

"Look, Jane. You just have to trust me, things here are going to fall apart because of that tyrant."

"Long live the king." Another voice laughed.

Thurston and the zeal nearly jumped in fright. From the edge of the grass, a line of hyenas appeared laughing.

"Janja!" Thurston shouted in a panicked voice.

The zeal scrambled to retreat but three more of Janja's poachers emerged behind them.

"I hear Simba's been chased out. Good riddance. Whoever, this Jungle Emperor is, I doubt he'll care enough to come for some runaways." Janja laughed.

The zeal frantically ran in every direction they could and Janja's hyenas began their attack. Thurston desperately tried to organize his zeal away from the hyenas but in their panic, each Zebra was trying to get themselves out alive.

That was until Jane saw a group of the calves was now separated from the others.

"Oh no!" She galloped over with furious desperation but only found herself surrounded by hyena's as well.

The calves whined and cried with terrified expressions. Jane looked none the better when the laughing of the hyenas got closer.

"Jane! Jane!" Thurston shouted.

Janja licked his fangs.

"And Shenzi said I'd never make anything of myself. I'm about to prove you wrong, mom." Janja growled. The hyena's fangs were licked and Jane covered the calves with her body.

"Grauuuuh!" A booming roar shook the hyena's and nearly made the entire zeal stop.

Janja looked up just enough to see a lion charge at them.

"What the!?"

Kion lept clean over the calves and slammed Janja so hard into the ground he nearly broke some of the hyena's bones. Without wasting a beat, Kion knocked away two more hyena's with paw strikes and snatched one who tried to flank him in his jaws.

Kion shook the hyena for a moment and then hurled him into another like he was a rag doll.

"Kkkkion." Thurston stuttered.

"Out of my way!" Beshte bellowed. The grown hippo bulldozed his way through four hyenas with his immense mass.

Bunga came in behind with his claws and teeth exposed. Despite being much smaller, Bunga fought with a nearly matched tenacity as he slashed and nipped at the hyenas.

Fuli raced around the zeal and snapped her jaws at as many hyenas as she could. Her main goal was to try and clear a path for the zebras.

At the same time, Ono flew in and among the zeal.

"This way, follow me!"

Tiifu watched the ordeal from the hillside. The lioness's heart raced as she watched the battle go on.

The other two lionesses that had agreed to come, came in and backed up the others. But Tiifu remained where she was. She saw Vegter toss around several hyena's with his immense strength but even her excitement from this site didn't outweigh her angst.

"What was I thinking? I shouldn't be here, I might break my claws or dirty my fur. I-" Tiifu then saw a wounded calf try to limp away from a hyena.

"Awwwwwh!" Tiifu forced herself forward and snarled as she slammed the hyena onto the ground. Then the smaller predator got up, she saw Tiifu's feral growl. She also saw the lioness between her and the calf.

With a whimper, the hyena ran off while Tiifu breathed more heavily. For the first time in her life, she felt real adrenaline.

"Woah." Vegter had just tossed a hyena into the air when he saw defend the calf.

"Hmm."

Janja growled in frustration as he saw Kion fight off almost half of his hyenas alone.

He considered trying to ambush Kion until he saw another of his hyena's get hurled almost ten feet away by Kion's mighty jaws.

"No way I'm walking out of this empty-handed." Janja spotted Thurston distracted and growled.

He charged forward with two more hyenas.

"You're mine!"

"I don't think so."

"Huh?" Janja turned just in time to be slammed back into the ground. He felt himself get pinned against the grass by Jasiri's strong paws.

"You really give us hyena's a bad name." She chuckled with her fangs out.

Four more of Kion's hyena's rushed in behind Jasiri and corralled the remaining hyenas.

Kion slowly panted and looked around.

"Is everyone ok?"

"My paw kind of hurts." Tiifu said trying not to moan.

"No one cares, Tiifu." Fuli sad.

"Jade!" Thurston shouted as he galloped over to his daughter.

Kion carefully nudged Jane's head and guided her off the calves.

"It's alright, you're safe now." The calves saw Kion's warm smile and slowly rose to their feet.

"My baby!" A mare shouted as she rushed in and pulled the calf to her.

The rest of the Lion Guard gave proud looks when they saw the zeal unharmed.

The zebras themselves began to whisper to each other as they looked at Kion.

"Wait a minute, is that Kion?" Janja whimpered in a frightened tone.

Jasiri smirked.

"Yes, it is. No easy poaching for you idiots."

Kion growled fiercely at Janja as he stepped over him.

"You mess with my subjects you mess with me."

"The Jungle Emperor is not one to cross." Jasiri added before her head came up to Kion's.

"So your grace, what shall we do with this lot." Kion looked back down at Janja and the other frightened hyenas.

"My dad just sent them away but they kept coming back. I can't have that happen anymore."

"Wait, wait!" Janja pleaded.

Kion looked back at Jasiri.

"Since these are hyena's I'll let you decide what to do with them."

"Really?" An almost sinister smile emerged on Jasiri's face and now Janja was even more frightened.

"Wait, no please just eat me and be done with it, Kion!"

"Ohh don't you worry, Janja. We're all hyena's here." Jasiri lowered her head back down and licked the side of his trembling face.

"Just don't do anything cruel and unusual."

Jasiri looked slightly disappointed.

"You didn't have to say that out loud. I could have kept terrified for so much longer." She sighed before motioning Kion's hyenas as well as a trio of newly arrived wild dogs to escort Janja's group away.

"Thurston, you should keep your zeal further into the pride lands. The outskirts are more dangerous."

"I, we. Right, of course, your majesty."

"Alright, let's go Lion Guard! We've got more work to do!" Bunga shouted.

Thurston watched Kion closely as he departed.

"There goes our tyrant emperor, should we still leave?" Jane asked.

"Well, it would be rude to run off after he just saved us. I guess we can stay a little longer." Jane smiled.

"Whatever you say, dad."

* * *

Elsewhere, Kopa, Zuri, and Imani rested together under a tree. Zuri was on her back in uncontrollable laughter.

"Go on! Keep going, I want to hear more!" Kopa chuckled.

"Well, Kion kept squirming under my paw for another fifteen minutes. He just wouldn't give up, which was exactly what I wanted him to do. He learned fierce determination and resolve. The willingness to keep going against someone so much bigger and stronger than himself."

Zuri imagined little Kion spazz out under her father's paw with exuberant laughter.

"Did he ever get frightened?" Imani asked.

Kopa's smile faded.

"Yes, more than once he had a nightmare about Simba coming to finish him off. I often had to keep him close and ease his spirit. But he was mostly courageous, even at such a young age. Except on bath days of course." Zuri covered her mouth again.

"Oh no, tell me!" Kopa's smile returned.

"You were always easy to bathe, you enjoyed it. Bathing Kion, he fought back less when I trained him in combat."

Kopa slowly exhaled.

"What about you?" Zuri shook herself to regain her senses.

"I already told you everything."

"Come on, there must be more. I've missed so much, I don't want anything left out." Kopa nudged the side of Zuri's face and made her laugh again.

Imani watched with immense joy. Despite what happened the other day, her family was restored, something Imani never thought she'd have again.

A few minutes later, the three heard a commotion nearby. Down by one of the watering holes, wee two herds. A heard of buffalo and ahead of wildebeest.

Both herds were in aggressive stances as they faced each other.

A number of small animals and giraffe tried to get away but were caught in between the two herds.

"Oh boy, trouble. I better get Talib and do something."

"Hold on." Imani said.

The three soon saw Kion and the Lion Guard rush toward the confrontation.

"It looks like our Emperor is going to handle this." Zuri gazed at Kion closely as he led the guard. However, she was shocked to see Tiifu among the lionesses.

"Tiifu's with them? Hold on, do you mind if I, uh. Go down and see if she's ok?"

Imani and Kopa smiled at each other.

"Alright. Be safe."

Zuri nodded and then raced after the guard.

The two herds were ready to attack and the animals caught between them were frantic.

"Wait, at least let us get out of the way!" A giraffe shouted. But neither herd listened.

The lead buffalo and wildebeest met in the water.

"My herd get's to drink at this hour. Not yours." The wildebeest huffed.

"Those were Simba's rules. He's not here anymore." Both alphas lowered their horns. That was until the thunder of Kion's roar shook every one of them.

Kion furiously snapped his jaws at both leaders as he got between them.

"Enough! There will be no fighting here!"

Zuri arrived just in time to see Kion's move.

"Zuri!" Tiifu shouted.

"Tiifu, what are you doing with the Lion Guard?"

"I uh, thought it would be a good chance to see what kind of ruler Kion is?" Tiifu nervously glanced at Vegter who now backed Kion up.

Zuri stared longingly at Kion and took a deep breath.

"Well, what do you think so far?"

"Hmmm, you know, he's not all that different than when he was as a cub. I mean that in a good way though. How he was always running around trying to help everyone. The only difference now is he's more mature."

Zuri felt her heart race faster.

Bunga and the others carefully moved the other animals away while Kion held the herds at bay.

"What's the problem here?" Kion growled.

"This is our allotted time to use this watering hole. But Ian and his heard claim it's their turn now."

"My herd is bigger. We should get more time." Kion turned his growl on Ian.

"I've seen bigger herds work with this time frame. You just have to drink efficiently, the water doesn't belong to you. It belongs to everyone."

Ian huffed more aggressively.

"Who do you think you are, boy. You're not my king!" Ian charged at Kion with his horns down.

"Kion!" Zuri shouted.

Vegter tried to pounce at Ian's side but didn't need to.

Kion snarled and charged at the buffalo himself. Ian nearly felt his bones shatter when Kion slammed him onto the ground. Both of his horns were now broken off and Kion's growl shook his eardrums.

Ian trembled when he felt Kion's paw against this throat.

"You're right, I'm not your king." Kion lowered his head directly over Ian's.

"I'm your Jungle Emperor and under my rule, everyone gets their fair share of water. Got it!" Ian nodded as fast as he could.

Kion let Ian up and watched as his herd departed hastily.

"You can drink in peace now." The wildebeest leader bowed his head.

"We are grateful, your majesty. All of us." Kion nodded.

"It's my duty."

The wildebeest herd began to drink in peace and the other animals returned to their own positions at the watering hole.

A few of the giraffes murmured to each other about Kion.

The lionesses who looked at Kion with skepticism earlier that morning now looked at him with admiration.

Zuri herself blushed and breathed slowly.

Imani and Kopa saw this. Imani smiled deeply while Kopa watched with conflict.

"Kion and Zuri?" He thought to himself. As much as he didn't like the idea of Zuri mating with another lion, if it had to be anyone, he wanted it to be Kion.

Unknown to any of them, Kion was watched from the brush by a pair of yellowish-orange eyes.

The figure carefully tracked his movements before they saw a Bucorvus drop a stick on the ground behind them with a burning ember.

The Lion Guard continued through the savanna performing their various duties. During each task, Zuri watched Kion and carefully positioned herself closer to him.

* * *

Eventually, Kion and his Guard found themselves near a riverbank where five crocodiles desperately tried to protect their eggs from a group of monitor lizards.

The crocs were powerful but the monitor lizards were too fast and there were too many eggs. One croc mother snapped her jaws at one lizard while another raced up behind to snatch an egg.

At the moment he reached down, Fuli slammed hard into his side and knocked the lizard away.

"Back off." She growled.

Kion similarly snatched another lizard in his mouth and shook him a few times before tossing the monitor away.

Zuri kept close to another croc as they protected the eggs.

"Please don't let them take my eggs, they're all I have!" She cried.

Zuri looked back at the croc for a moment before her eyes narrowed.

"Hey wait a minute I remember, you tried to eat me when I was a cub." The croc gave a nervous sweat.

"Haha, the past is the past." She muttered.

Zuri shook her head when both heard the sound of teeth against an egg.

Zuri furiously looked to see a monitor lizard with an egg in his mouth.

"No!" The croc shouted.

Zuri chased after him but the lizard was fast.

"No, you don't!" Ono swooped down in front of the lizard and scratched at his eyes.

"Ghaaaa!" The monitor hissed. Unfortunately for him, Zuri had now caught up. She snatched the monitor in her jaws and clamped down until he dropped the egg.

The croc mother quickly recovered the egg and the lizards gave up their pursuit.

"Alright, we're clear." Ono squawked.

Zuri saw the same mother fondle her eggs closely. Despite what happened earlier in her life, Zuri couldn't shake off the warm feeling inside her.

"Zuri, good job back there." Zuri's face shot red when she heard Kion's voice beside her.

"Kion! I, well you know. I didn't want to see her lose a baby."

Kion nodded.

"So, how are things going with Kopa." Kion now turned his head slightly away in a similarly nervous manner as Zuri.

"Well, it's a little overwhelming to have him back after so long." Both carefully looked at each other, much to the amusement of their friends around them.

"Oh boy, I wonder what's going to happen next?" Bunga said as he rubbed his paws together.

"Long overdue emotional attachment, Vegter thinks. Emperor never had chance to pursue inner feelings for years and now feels unsure of himself. Lioness similarly never lost sense of fondness for him, now struggles to properly act with his return." Tiifu turned to Vegter with a surprised expression.

"Don't let the speech fool you, he's just as smart as I am." Ono whispered to her.

Zuri took another deep breath.

"My dad told me what happened to you after all these years. It sounds like you went through a lot." Kion slowly nodded.

"All of it necessary. Kopa was a very good teacher, plus I had plenty of other teachers in the army. Jelani, Jade, Vegter, Talib, they didn't just teach me how to fight. They taught me how to rule."

"With so much land under your protection, it must feel overwhelming at times." Kion took a deep breath and exposed a slightly weary expression.

"It can be. But no one rules alone, you're only as good as the people who support you." Kion smiled back at his friends.

Zuri moved closer to Kion again.

"I think it was brave, challenging all those bad kings. Did, did you have to kill any of them? I didn't ask my dad." Kion shook his head.

"All of them submitted. Just like Kiara." Zuri looked more carefully at Kion. She saw the inner conflict inside him and the pain it brought.

"I know you must still feel cautious about me. After what I did yesterday. I can't really blame you either."

Zuri kept her careful expression.

"Do you really hate Kiara?"

Kion took a long sigh.

"I can't hate her. I didn't like hurting her either."

"What if Kovu hadn't stepped in and she didn't submit?"

Kion nearly shook.

"Kiara wronged me. Whether or not she meant to do it doesn't matter. But she's still my sister, I could never truly hurt her. I wish it could have been different. I wish it could have been just my father but it's not."

Zuri took a deep breath.

"What about you? How have you held up since I was exiled?"

Zuri looked slightly to the side.

"It wasn't easy after you ran away. But Kiara, Tiifu, and I were still close friends. We stayed close until Kovu came along and stole her from us." Kion chuckled slightly.

"It's not funny Kion." She growled.

"I wonder if you weren't upset that she found a mate you didn't." The look on Kion's face sent Zuri into a fiercer growl.

"Shut up Kion!"

"I wonder if Tiifu got upset as much as you did. Well, maybe not now." Kion said as he emphasized Tiifu brushing up against Vegter.

"You're still a cub, just in an adults body!" Zuri tried to bite Kion only to be easily caught and pinned down by the much stronger Emperor.

Fuli led the others in fierce laughter. Even Tiifu joined in with Vegter as they watched Zuri squirm.

"Come on! You're just afraid of what will happen if you let me go!" She snarled as he claws flared out and her fangs snapped.

Kion kept his exuberant face and finally let her got. Zuri kept her promise and began biting at his neck, thought Kion kept her back enough to where her efforts were harmless.

As Ono laughed he opened his eyes and noticed black smoke in the sky.

"Huh?" He quickly flew up and saw a blazing inferno by lake Matope. Animals large and small fled from the fire while a number were caught inside.

"Oh no! Kion! Kion there's a fire!" All laughter ceased and Kion sprinted to higher ground with Bunga at his side.

"Zuka Zama! We better go!"

"Come on!" Kion growled.

The Lion Guard raced tot he fire with all of their haste and soon felt the emanating heat from the flames even from a distance.

"Ok, this won't be good for my fur." Tiifu muttered when she saw the blaze.

Several trees were engulfed in the inferno while a few others had burning foliage around them.

The hippos had fled but a number of aardvark and birds were caught in the blaze and unable to escape.

Talib and Obasi were already on the scene with a few elephants.

"Come on!" Talib huffed as he kicked some dirt onto the flames and Obasi cleared some debris. The elephants sucked in as much water as they could and sprayed it out onto the flames. But their efforts weren't enough.

"Talib!" Kion roared.

The buffalo panted as Kion approached.

"What started the fire?"

"We don't know! Ebele got the hippos out but there are still birds and aardvark trapped in the flames."

Kion's face shot to fire.

"We need to get dirt on the fire. It'll clear it out without steam." Ono squawked.

"Get on it. Anga, can you get to those birds?" Anga and her birds tried to get closer but the heat was too intense.

"No good." Kion growled in frustration when he saw one of the trees wasn't on fire yet.

With a deep breath, he charged at the tree.

"Kion!" Zuri shouted in fright when she saw him rush at the fire.

The other animals began kicking dirt onto the fire while Beshte helped Obasi flip a boulder onto parts of the fire.

Zuri's eyes then widened as she saw Kion scale the tree and jump into the fire interior.

"Is he insane!"

"He's insane for how hard he tries to protect people." Fuli said.

"I think it's inspiring." Bunga added.

Zuri began to have flashbacks to when Kion saved her a cub and felt her heart race. The lioness clenched her teeth and tightened her paws.

Kion lifted burning branches off aardvarks and pulled birds out of their fallen nests.

"Please help us!" Each of them cried. Kion didn't ignore a single one.

"Hold on!" He pulled them each to the base of the tree and then carefully took them in his mouth and began to scale the tree. This became even more difficult from the heat all around them. Smoke began to fill Kion's sight and scent. Breathing became more and more difficult as the emanating heat of the tree trunk became more and more of a burden.

"Kion!" Zuri roared. He looked up to see Zuri had scaled the tree.

"Hand them off!" Kion smiled even with the aardvark in his mouth and handed him off to Zuri.

From her position, Zuri tossed the Aardvark off to Anga.

One by one Kion brought the animals up to Zuri who brought them to Anga's birds.

Finally, Kion got the last bird up to Zuri.

A moment of relief came to the lions. Then, the fire spread to the tree just below Kion.

"Graaa!" Kion snarled in pain. He looked down at the fire directly below him. With the heat on the trunk, Kion felt his claws lose their grip and his body begin to slip.

"Kion!" His companions cried out.

Zuri, however, had other plans. She reached down and snapped her jaws around Kion's neck and furiously pulled.

Despite, Kion's great size, she pulled with an inspired strength. With Zuri's help, Kion soon recovered his grip and was more steadily dragged up.

The two reached the branches but saw the fire around them.

"Jump now!" Both lept with all their might over the fire and landed in the lake.

Kion's companions watched carefully until both lions emerged from the water.

"They're ok!" Bunga shouted before the fire grew near him.

"Woah! Right, fire."

Kion and Zuri both panted as they emerged from the water and shook themselves dry.

"Are you ok?" Kion asked.

"Me, you were the one who almost became a charred lion." Zuri said with a smile.

"Thanks, you really saved me back there."

"Well you know, I-" Zuri felt Kion nuzzle his head against hers. The lioness began trembling again as her face turned red.

The Lion Guard steadily got control of the fire as Kion and Zuri recovered their stamina.

When the fire was mostly out, Anga set down the last bird by the water.

"That was quite courageous of you." Ono nervously squawked.

Anga's eyes narrowed again as she turned to him.

"I mean, not that you couldn't do it. You're so strong and."

Anga smacked Ono onto his back with a swipe of her wing.

Fuli came up beside Ono with a smile.

"Maybe I should just give up."

"Nawww, don't do that. Girl's like persistent guys." Ono wasn't sure of Fuli was telling the truth or if she just liked watching Anga reject him.

As Ono got up, his keen sight noticed something in the brush.

"Hey wait a second." Ono saw a pair of orange eyes watching Kion from the brush and quickly flew over the tall grass.

"Oh no! Everyone look out!" Anga turned to where Ono was pointing and heard a growl.

"What the?" A massive predator emerged from the brush and sprinted towards her position. Anga didn't notice Kion was directly across from the recovered animals. The predator was a cat even bigger than a Tsavo lion. He had orange fur with black stripes and a white underbelly.

"It's a tiger!" Ono squawked.

Kion looked over in horror as the tiger charged at the animals too hurt to move.

"No!"

Anga wanted to fly away but she couldn't leave the wounded animals.

She looked up again when the tiger's thunderous roar nearly made her ears ring.

"Anga!" Ono squawked.

Kion lept into the tiger and knocked him away.

The tiger snarled and began a feral assault on the young Emperor. Kion kept up with the massive beast in ferocity. Both hammered each other with paw strikes and bites.

Kion had faced many lions in his life. But this tiger was bigger than any of them and certainly stronger. Kion, however, wasn't an ordinary lion. Not only that, he was faster and more agile.

"Emperor!" Vegter sprinted over to help but the fire wasn't completely out yet and he had to take a longer route.

The others were too frightened to intervene. Kion groaned in pain as the tiger's heavy paw struck his side and made him stumble on his back legs. The tiger nearly flipped Kion onto his back.

Bunga's eyes widened and Zuri shook. At that moment, she felt her fear turn to adrenaline and readied herself to sprint at the tiger. But it wasn't necessary.

Kion recovered just in time and raked his left claws across the tiger's side. The orange assassin howled in pain and then felt Kion's other paw break his snout. Kion backed up enough to give himself room for another charge and then rammed into the tiger, like a freight train.

Kion sunk his fangs deep into the tiger's back and hurled him onto the ground. The tiger looked both terrified and confused when he found himself at Kion's mercy. The Emperor's feral growl was only a few inches from his face.

"You will leave this savanna and if you ever threaten my subjects again, I will kill you!" Kion's growl grew hotter than the fire.

The tiger got up and saw the terrifying expressions of the Lion Guard around him. He let out a frightened whimper before dashing away with his tail between his legs.

Kion had to lower his head in exhaustion.

The wounded animals watched him with stars int heir eyes.

"He, he saved us."

"Kion, are you-" Zuri started until Vegter nearly pushed her back into the lake.

"Emperor! Vegter so sorry he couldn't get here sooner. Vegter is a failure."

Kion smiled.

"It's fine Vegter. You were helping to put out the fire."

"No, it's not fine. Vegter is your bodyguard, Vegter must work harder to protect his Emperor!"

Kion gave a warm laugh and stood back up.

"I appreciate that."

Zuri managed to get close to him again.

"You know, seeing you do that to someone else instead of Kiara is kind of inspiring."

Tiifu and the others noticed Zuri blush a little.

"I'm glad I didn't frighten anyone this time. Your dad and Vegter made me work very hard for my fighting skills."

"Well, it shows." Zuri purred as she nuzzled her head against his. Both young lions blushed profusely now.

Beshte and Bunga both gave eye and hand signals to Kion, emphasizing him to go further.

Kion took a deep breath and felt his stomach muscles tighten.

"Zuri, if you're not busy tonight. I was wondering if maybe, I don't know. You'd want to check out Maji Baridi Falls."

Zuri now felt her heart race and her body tremble.

"Is he asking her out?" Fuli's face grew more invested while Tiifu held her mouth.

"I mean, I remember how beautiful it could get at night and I-"

"Yes! I mean, sure. Uhh, we can meet there tonight."

"Great."

* * *

Later that day Thurston and his zeal met many of the others herds by the largest watering hole.

The mood was one of growing optimism. Each animal conversed with each other about their new Emperor.

"We had it all wrong. Kion hasn't changed a bit since he was a cub." One of the gazelle happily proclaimed.

"The new Lion Guard is even better than before." A Wildebeest added.

"I had faith in him the entire time. I knew Kion would be just as good as Simba, if not better." Thurston boasted.

"Sure you did, dad." Jane huffed.

"Jane, daddy's talking with his friends. Now look everyone, I know yesterday was shocking and definitely quite sad. But we need to take a moment and realize, maybe our new Emperor's not that bad."

The wildebeest alpha came forward.

"He certainly knows how to lead. Make the enemies of the pride lands plead."

"He's tough but caring and never finds a need to brag. Just maybe, our new emperor's not that bad!"

"Change could be a good thing. If the new we can see the goodness of what he might bring."

"I know we loved his glorious dad. But maybe, our new Emperor's not so bad!"

"This new way of life could be quaint with no strife! If we give him a chance and only judge a tad. Then maybe we'll see, our new Emperor's not so bad!"

Ono was in the sky and listened closely to what happened below.

When he heard the attitude of the pride landers, Ono breathed a sigh of relief.

Back at Pride Rock, Kion finally laid down after his long day of protecting the pride lands.

"Man, I forgot how much work there can be in the Lion Guard." Fuli said as she adjusted her back.

"Hard but certainly rewarding." Beshte said.

Bunga looked around at the various lionesses in the cave and then nudged against Kion.

"You notice something?"

"Huh?" Kion looked up and saw the lionesses conversing, eating from two dead buffalo or walking around with their cubs.

"Notice what?"

"The lionesses are acting like they did when Simba ran things. It means they've accepted you!" Kion smiled slightly.

"I hope so."

"You worry too much." Kion looked up at Imani who approached with Kopa.

"So I'm not the terrible tyrant?"

"That was the general attitude this morning. Now, everything is at least willing to see if today is the standard."

Kion chuckled with Kopa and Bunga.

"That's a start I suppose."

"From what I hear, you had a great first day."

"Well running those other kingdoms has been great experience."

Kopa slowly stepped closer with a more concerned look.

"Ono said a tiger attacked you today."

"Yeah, he came out during the fire and tried to get the wounded animals. Easy pickings I guess." Kopa's eyes narrowed.

"Tigers are extremely rare. Most don't live in Africa. Why would one just show up here?"

"It doesn't matter, I sent him running. If he comes back I'll deal with him."

Kion's fatigue had reached his voice.

"Come on Kopa, give Kion some space. He's got a big date tonight." Bunga nudged his friend playfully.

"Come on Bunga."

"A date, with Zuri?" Kopa's eyes widened and Imani chuckled before she nuzzled her head against Kopa's.

"Yes, she told me upon her return."

"Why didn't she tell me?!"

"Do you not approve?" Kion nervously asked.

"Of course I approve. You're the only lion in this world good enough for Zuri. Where is she?"

"Tiifu said she had to get Zuri ready. You know Tiifu."

"I don't actually, what did she mean by that?" His voice nearly turned frantic.

"Relax, Kopa. Let it be." Kopa took a deep breath and gave a smile back at Kion but didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, Zuri nervously stood before a pool of water where she could see her reflection. Tiifu dutifully ran through her friend's fur to straighten it out.

"This is so exciting, you're going on a date with an Emperor!"

Zuri looked back at her friend.

"This morning you scolded him for chasing out Kiara and called him a tyrant."

Tiifu nervously moved her eyes around.

"That was this morning. Things have happened."

"Right, I wonder how Kiara would feel about me being with Kion. I don't think she was ever too fond of the idea."

"Well yeah, you were her friend and Kion was, or is still her brother. But we can't worry about her right now, we have to worry about you. Just think, if tonight goes well, we might have a new Empress and a new prince in a few months." Zuri jumped and nearly growled at the other lioness.

"Geez Tiifu, you're worse than my mom!"

"What? I'm looking out for you. Now hold still." Tiifu placed a delicate flower behind Zuri's right ear.

She looked at herself in the water and took another nervous breath.

* * *

The sun had now set completely and the moon lit up the night sky with the help of the stars.

Kion departed from pride rock with Kopa and the others watching him.

Kopa anxiously wanted to follow but Bunga got between him.

"Let him go, Kopa. He doesn't need us right now."

"Emperor needs his bodyguard." Vegter growled.

Beshte chuckled.

"Not for this."

Kion made his way across the pride lands where he was greeted by each of his subjects that he passed.

"Good evening your majesty!"

"Nice night, Kion!"

"Goodnight, my Emperor!"

Hearing their friendly demeanors towards him filled Kion with much more optimism about the future.

Finally, he reached the falls. The stream was large but serine. The moonlight reflected off the falling water and nearly made it shine white.

Zuri was already waiting at the base of the falls.

"Zuri." Kion said softly.

The lioness slowly turned to her Emperor.

"My liege." Kion laughed playfully and stroked himself against her.

"Please just call me Kion."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to make my Emperor feel uncomfortable." Zuri's smile grew.

"Is this payback for earlier?" Zuri's face turned a little smug.

The two ran up a nearby hill that came closer to the falling water itself. Once at the top, they rested beside each other and stared up at the sky.

Zuri rested her head against Kion's and purred.

"This was a nice spot. I haven't come here often enough."

"You look very beautiful." Kion nervously said and earned a blush from Zuri.

"Well, Tiifu worked really hard. I guess she and I spent a lot of time worrying about how we look. Kiara never really did though."

"You guys did what made you happy. There's nothing wrong with that." Zuri smiled slightly.

"Not when there are more important things you could do. Things like what we did today."

"I thought you were very brave. Even inspiring." Kion nuzzled his head against Zuri's and earned a louder purr from her.

"….Zuri. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Kion took a deep breath.

"Looking back, when I was a cub, I'll admit I was oblivious to certain things. Particularly how you may have felt about me."

"No, really?" Zuri's sarcasm still came off as playful.

"It probably became more obvious after the crocodile incident. I just wanted to know, did you start liking me before or after that."

Zuri giggled at Kion's curious expression.

"I think maybe deep down I always thought you'd grow up to be a great, strong and very brave lion." She purred while nuzzling his head again.

"What about you?"

Kion smiled.

"I think deep down I've never stopped loving you." Zuri's eyes shot open wider but her face was met by a splash of water from the falls.

"Kion laughed heavily and Zuri shook her head with a playfully feral expression.

"You messed up my fur!" She growled and hurled herself into Kion as hard as she could. Kion's head and mane became submerged in the falling water for a moment. Zuri laughed as Kion did but was soon saw a soaked Kion emerge with the same playfully aggressive face.

"You dare provoke your Jungle Emperor?" He growled.

Zuri turned away and laughed.

"If you think you can catch me!" Zuri tried to run down the hill but Kion easily caught up with the lioness and pounced on her. Both tumbled down the hill together and landed harmlessly at the base just in front of the waterfall.

Kion ended up on his back with Zuri on top of him. Both stared deeply into each other's eyes with gazes of warm and passionate-love under the moonlight.

Zuri lowered her head and licked the side of Kion's face. Kion replied with a lick across Zuri's face. Both continued as they closed their eyes and listened to the steady roar of the waterfall.

* * *

_Author's note_

_The subjects of pride rock are getting used to Kion as their ruler,_

_Just like Caesar Augustus, just because Kion took the throne by force doesn't make him a bad ruler_

_Now his romance with Zuri has formally begun _

_But what about Simba and the others?_

_And what is Jasiri's plan for Janja?_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Father and Son

* * *

Kion and his Guard traversed through the outlands. Or rather what was the outlands. Kion had organized more topsoil to be brought into the arid land and collection points for rainwater. Alright, there were signs that foliage and life were beginning to return.

Insects and smaller animals were now more prevalent. Occasionally A few of these small animals found themselves pursued by jackals or other poachers. But Kion's patrols effectively kept the new animals safe.

Kion growled as he shook a jackal in his mouth while Zuri smacked two other jackals away.

Kopa, Vegter and the Guard were joined by Jasiri.

The hyenas gleefully snapped their jaws at the jackals and sent the smaller predators away in fright.

Finally, Jasiri held one of the jackals to the ground with a feral smile.

"Tell your friends that the outlands aren't open for hunting yet. By the order's of the Jungle Emperor!" She snarled.

The jackal gave a terrified nod and ran off with his tail between his legs.

"Ono, see any others?" Kion asked.

The egret carefully scanned the outlands and shook his head.

"That's it, Kion."

"Finally, do these poachers ever learn?" Fuli asked before Beshte nudged her towards one of their hyenas who stared longingly at some of the small animals who ate some of the newly grown flora.

"Apparently not." He joked.

"Janja!" Jasiri snapped. The hyena jumped to attention and tried to stay still as Jasiri circle him.

"You weren't thinking of being a bad boy again, were you?" She playfully growled close to his face.

Janja gulped and struggled to not tremble.

"No, of course not Jasiri. I was just uh. No, not thinking about poaching."

"Good, I'd hate to have to punish you again." Her smile sent a shiver down Bunga's back.

"Let's just hope you stay a good boy." Jasiri gave Janja's cheek a lick. Though it did little to calm him.

"She's scarier than Janja ever was." Bunga said. Fuli chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I love Jasiri."

Kopa and Zuri looked over the outlands and at the life which was slowly being restored too it.

"I never thought the outlands would look like this." Zuri said with a smile.

"It's like in the stories mother use to tell us." One of the hyena's panted in a happy manner.

Kion gave a similarly optimistic smile.

"Someday, this land will be just as vibrant as the pride lands. The hyenas will have their ancestral home restored and I already know who to put in charge." Kion looked at Jasiri who smiled back.

Kopa nodded.

"Hard work comes with rewards. Your hard work here will bring prosperity for generations to come."

"An Emperor should always expand the horizon's of his people."

Kopa chuckled.

"Who taught you that?" Zuri rolled her eyes at her father's question.

"Jade, I think." Kion replied in a manner that earned a laugh from Zuri. Kopa seemed equally amused.

"Yes well, she always has been insightful."

Kion looked at the sun for a moment to see what time it was.

"Jasiri, we're heading back. Do you need any more help out here?"

"Nah, if Ono says those jackals are gone we should be fine on our own. I know our newest patrolmen aren't going to do anything foolish either, right Janja?" The frightened hyena simply nodded.

Kion led the Guard back into the pride lands. During their walk, he noticed Zuri's amusement from the Janja's demeanor persist.

"What's so funny?" Kion asked with a smile.

"I just remember growing up being told by my mom to avoid Janja. To be scared of him. Seeing him so afraid of Jasiri is hilarious."

"Hyena's are matriarchal. There's no way Janja would cross the dominant female." Kopa said.

"Especially Jasiri." Kion added.

Zuri saw her father and Vegter both chuckle as they nodded.

"Jasiri like a raging fire. Terrifying and magnificent to watch." Vegter growled.

"She's not the only powerful female around here anymore. Isn't that right, Empress?" Fuli asked as she brought her head closer to Zuri's.

The lioness's face turned red and looked away in an anxious manner.

"Come on, you know I'm still getting used to that."

"Sorry but your dad trained us to be formal. We shouldn't address our Emperor's mate as anything but Empress."

"Come on Fuli, you're making her uncomfortable." Ono squawked.

"If you're going to be with Kion, Zuri, it means you're going to hang around us. Which means I'm going to make you uncomfortable." Fuli's antagonizing smile brought Zuri closer to Kion.

"Don't take it personally Zuri. It just means she's accepted you as one of us." Bunga said.

Zuri took a deep breath.

"It just feels weird is all. I grew up thinking Kiara would be queen. Tiifu and I always hoped we could be at her side and help Kiara be a good queen. Now I almost feel like I've taken something from her."

"If it makes you feel any better, technically Kion did the taking." Beshte said to the amusement of everyone but Kion.

Kion glared at his friend for a moment before he felt Zuri nuzzle her head against his.

"I guess." She purred.

"Vegter keep you safe now too, Empress."

"I appreciate that, Vegter." Zuri said with a smile. Seeing his daughter so happy with Kion was beyond anything Kopa could have asked for. He smiled with the warmth of the sun.

* * *

Outside of the pride lands, Nala carefully watched over Kiara with Timon and Pumbaa. Kiara rested in a soft flower patch with some leaves placed over where Kion's claws had dug into her.

"Alright, time to change the bandages." Timon said.

"No, just leave them." Kiara groaned.

"Kiara, this is important, you want to recover quickly don't you?" Pumbaa asked.

Kiara rolled her eyes and clenched her teeth. The three carefully pulled the old leave off and placed new ones on.

Their new home was near a grove with some trees in the distance, a river, and an ample amount of grass. A few of the former outland lions rested nearby, Vitani was among them.

The lioness paced around her fellow lionesses with a furious demeanor.

"Your majesty! They've returned!" Zazu happily proclaimed as he swooped down.

Nala turned to see Simba, Kovu, and three other lionesses return with a pair of wildebeest in tow.

"Oh good, I was afraid you wouldn't find anything." Nala said with a breath of relief.

"Live in the outlands long enough and you learn the right spots to hunt." Kovu said.

The other lionesses began to eat as Kovu took a piece of meat to Kiara. Simba came close behind him and stared down at his daughter with renewed concern.

"Are you feeling any better?" Simba asked softly.

"Not too much, dad." Kiara sighed. He could tell her pain was more internal than external. Whatever injuries Kiara sustained in the fight, were nothing compared to the pain from the fact that it was her brother who did this to her.

Kovu nuzzled his head against Kiara's for a moment.

"It's gonna be ok, Kiara. I promise-"

"Kovu, please just give me a moment." Kovu sighed and slowly nodded before he joined the other former outlanders.

"We barely got any time in Pride Rock and now here we are, outcasts again!" Vitani snarled.

Kovu ignored her at first but his sister's groaning continued for several minutes. Vitani's complains began to annoy Kovu and the others immensely.

"I swear, if food get's scarce I won't hesitate to eat the warthog and meerkat."

Kovu began to growl and shake his head.

"Would you give it a rest, Vitani!"

Vitani growled back.

"I don't want to hear it from you, Kovu! We're stuck here because your precious queen couldn't beat her stupid brother. Mom should have eaten him when she had the chance."

Kovu's rage subsided into guilt.

Kovu began to wonder if he had managed to get Kion back safely if any of this would have happened.

"I don't even get it, he took the pride lands like Scar did. Shouldn't his ancestors have cursed him or something by now?" Vitani growled again.

Kovu gave her a more annoyed look.

"That's not how it works. Scar was a terrible king, it's not like it never rained during his rule. He mismanaged the kingdom. Whatever Kion has done, he's not ruling poorly." Kovu admitted.

"Well, what are we going to do about our situation! I won't sit here when the pride lands should be ours!"

"Geez Vitani, you're sounding like mom. Do you really want to end up like her?" Vitani snapped her jaws at Kovu but he didn't flinch.

As the sun began to set, Simba and Nala rested beside each other. Both lions watched as Kovu, Timon, and Pumbaa kept close to Kiara.

Simba's pain was carried across his face.

"…What have I done?"

Nala nudged her head against Simba's.

"It's Kopa's fault. He turned our son into a monster." Simba felt a tear run down his right eye.

"No, I did this. I opened the door for Kopa to take him. I was so afraid of him becoming Scar, that I turned him into Scar…" Simba rose to his feet with a determined look.

"I have to make this right." Nala's expression turned more fearful.

"What are you going to do."

"I'm going to get our son back."

"Simba, no! If you go back, Kopa will kill you before you even get close to Kion."

Simba shook his head.

"I know my way around Pride Rock better than Kopa ever will. I'll sneak in and get Kion alone."

"If you're going to do this, I'm going with you." Simba shook his head again.

"This is my fault. He exiled you and Kiara because he was mad at me. I'm the one who needs to fix this."

Nala nearly teared up and nuzzled Simba intensely.

"Be careful, I can't lose you. Not now."

Simba nuzzled Nala back.

"I'll get Kion back. I have to." Simba set out for Pride Rock as the sun set around him.

Unknown to Simba, Vitani watched him depart with interest.

"Hmmm." She growled.

* * *

At Pride Rock, night had already fallen and Kion was already asleep beside Zuri. The two were cuddled up against each other when Kion began to shutter in his sleep.

The Emperor's legs began to thrash until finally, his eyes shot open.

Kion carefully panted and looked over at Zuri who was still asleep. Kion took a deep breath and slowly got up, being careful not to wake his mate or the other lions.

Kion made his way out to the ledge that overlooked his pride lands. The stars and moonlit up the savanna in white light and a gentle breeze carried over the land.

Kion took a deep breath eased himself with the gentle night. Despite how much he wanted to move on, Kion couldn't stop thinking about his family. A part of him wondered if they were ok and where they might have ended up.

"Kion." He heard in a gentle but firm voice.

"Huh?" Kion looked around but saw no one.

"Kion." The voice ran through his ears ago.

"Who's there?"

"Kion." A shiver ran down Kion's spine as the voice sounded almost like his father's. But then he realized it was deeper and more powerful.

He had never heard this voice before but soon realized where it was coming from.

Kion looked up again to see a series of clouds had formed in the sky out of seemingly nowhere.

As the clouds widened, Kion saw what appeared to be a constellation of a lion's head inside the clouds.

"Kion, you are not as you should be."

Kion was just as confused as he was frightened.

"Who, who are you? What are you?"

The spectral lion gazed down into Kion's soul.

"I am the spirit of your spirit, Kion. The blood of your blood, come to guide you as I had my son, your father."

Kion's eyes widened and began to tremble.

"Grandpa Mufasa." He almost stuttered.

"Kion, you must let go of your hatred. You reconcile with your family."

Kion's fear transformed into frustration.

"No, I can't. My family turned their backs on me. My father's neglected me since the day I was born!" The raw emotion in Kion's growl made him shake again.

But Mufasa's stone-hard faze remained.

"Kion, you must let go of the past. You must accept that your father loves you, he always has, even if it wasn't easy to see. Can you not see what you've done."

"What I've done, I've done more than my father or you for that matter. I've created peace and prosperity for more animals than anyone in history! I've created an Empire of life!"

"And how did you end your righteous campaign, Kion. You went down the path of revenge, you attacked your sister and banishes your family from their home. You banished others who had nothing to do with your anger."

"They tried to kill me!" Kion breathed more heavily as he emphasized his scar.

"My father, your son did this to me! He never loved me! Just like your parents never loved Scar! You're no different than Kiara!" A few tears began to form on Kion's face.

Despite all of Kion's aggression, Mufasa remained calm.

"Kion, your family loves you. You hate them because you could not understand why Simba did the things he did. He has never stopped loving you Kion and he never will. But more than that, deep down you have never stopped loving him."

Kion's tears grew fiercer. He tried to roar at the spectral figure but couldn't muster the strength. Kion lowered his head and closed his eyes. The pain in his scar returned for the first time in years.

"Kion!" A familiar voice said.

The Emperor nearly jumped when he looked back at Kopa.

"Huh?!"

"Kion is everything alright?" Kopa's concern expressed itself across his face.

Kion panted and looked back up at the sky, only to see the clouds were gone.

The young lion lowered his head again.

"I can't stop thinking about them, Kopa. My family."

Kopa nodded and nuzzled his head for a moment.

"Kion, it's not unnatural. Blood runs deeps, we can never truly separate ourselves from those who we are born too. Even after being separated from my family for years, my love for them remained as fierce as the day I left. But you need to understand this. Simba and the others aren't worthy of your love." Kopa placed his paw under Kion's chin with a determined expression.

"Your father abandoned you, he scarred you for life. Your mother and sister helped him do so. After you escaped the pride lands, did they ever come looking for you?" Kion felt his eyes tear up again.

"No, because you were only an inconvenience to them. Once you were out of the way, Simba and Nala could focus on their heir." Kopa looked into Kion's eyes more intensely.

"Whatever they said upon your return was desperate lies. Actions speak louder than words, Kion. They don't deserve your love. But that doesn't mean you don't have a family. All of us raised you, we cared for you. It doesn't matter who birthed you, you're my son now and I will always see you as such." Kion slowly gave a more optimistic smile as Kopa nuzzled him again.

"If you ever need to talk about this more. I'm always here for you."

Kion nodded.

"Thank you, Kopa. For everything."

Kion returned to Zuri's side and cuddled up close beside her.

* * *

The next day, Simba carefully moved about through the pride lands. The exiled king was cautious to avoid any of Kion's patrols. This was incredibly difficult due to there being scouts in the air as well as on the ground.

Simba did this by moving from brush to brush. In each, Simba waited patiently for the right moment and he continued through the savanna.

It was midday before he reached Pride Rock itself. Simba gazed at the rock for a moment. The symbol of what had cost him his son.

Simba shook his head to regain focus and carefully moved behind the rock. There he scaled the path past a waterfall and river towards the secret entrance in the rear.

From there, Simba made his way inside the caves and to a position where he overlooked the main cave.

Inside were the Lion Guard, as well as Vegter, Tiifu, two other Lionesses, and Dakarai.

"Anything to report this morning?" Kion asked.

Ono shook his head.

"It's been a peaceful morning so far. We haven't seen anything that requires attention."

"I can't remember the last time there was a peaceful day." Fuli said.

"I think after we took the gorilla kingdom there was a day or two." Bunga said.

"Yeah, I remember those two days." Dakarai chuckled.

"Well, if there's nothing of concern, why don't you all take a day to decompress."

"Are you sure, we're always ready to go." Fuli said.

"It's fine, go and have a day to yourselves."

"Vegter stays with his Emperor."

"Aww come on, I wanted some alone time with you." Tiifu nuzzled her head against the large lion. Vegter felt his face turn red.

He nervously turned to Kion who smiled.

"I'll be fine, Vegter. Go." The others departed and left Kion in the cave alone.

Simba felt his heart race and took a deep breath.

Kion walked over to a small pool of water and splashed himself.

"Kion." He heard. Kion's face shot up when he heard the voice.

Kion nearly trembled as he turned to face Simba. His father's expression was not one of aggression but sincerity.

"What are you doing here!?" Kion tried to snarl but he had trouble calling upon his rage.

Simba could see the conflict in Kion's eyes and felt a bit of hope.

"Kion, I came here to talk, nothing else." Simba slowly walked closer to Kion. But the Emperor finally found himself able to growl. But not without sadness mixed in.

"No, it's a trick! You came here to catch me off-guard. You want to kill me and put Kiara back on the throne!"

"Kion, please. I only want to make right what happened all those years ago."

Kion's trembling became more apparent as a few tears emerged.

"You never loved me! You only loved Kiara!"

Simba now began to tear up as well.

"I was a bad father to you Kion, I'll admit it. I was so fixated on helping Kiara become a good queen that I neglected you. I was impatient, reckless, and didn't understand what you were going through."

Kion breathed more heavily.

"So what, you just say you're sorry after I take Pride Rock and that makes everything ok. You scared me, I was a cub! You left me for dead in the outlands! You never tried to find me!"

Simba's old pain resurfaced in a similar sob.

"I tried to find you! I scoured the outlands for you! I hunted down Janja and the others to try and make them talk. I never stopped loving you Kion! Kopa hid you away from me!"

"You're lying! Kopa saved me, he took me in and raised me! He protected me, he was more of a father than you ever were!"

Simba broke down in a way he hadn't since Kion ran away. Tears streamed down his face like a waterfall.

"Kion, please. I lost you once, I can't lose you again." Simba slowly walked closer to Kion.

At first, the Emperor backed up but then stopped as his breathing intensified.

"Kion, I don't care about Pride Rock. I don't care if you're Emperor or not." Simba finally reached his son and reached out to touch him.

"I just want my son back."

Elsewhere, Kopa walked into the cave with Zuri beside him.

"How's my little Empress enjoying her day." Zuri giggled a little.

"Not you too dad." Kopa nuzzled Zuri's head with a warm smile.

"I can't help being so happy for my daughter. Kion's the only lion in the world who deserves you."

Zuri looked slightly nervous.

"Dad, there's actually something I need to tell him. It's pretty big too."

Kopa heard the angst in Zuri's voice but recognized it wasn't exactly dread.

"Zuri, what's going on?"

The lioness took a deep breath.

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"I promise." Zuri slowly mover head in and whispered the answer to Kopa.

The lion's eyes widened and his body nearly trembled.

"You, you. Are you certain!?"

Zuri smiled and nodded.

"Mom and the other's were positive."

"Zuri, this is wonderful news." Zuri's anxious look returned.

"Do you think Kion will feel the same?"

"I know he will, dear. Let's go tell him together." Just as the two rounded the corner, their eyes widened when they saw Simba in front of Kion.

"No!" Kopa snarled.

The lion sprinted over and slammed his paw across Simba's face.

Simba growled in pain and stumbled backward. When his senses returned, Simba saw Kopa growling at him as he took position between himself and Kion.

"What are you doing here!? You've been banished!"

"Kopa-" Kion started.

"It's like I warned you, Kion! He's come to kill you and put Kiara back on the throne!" Kopa turned back to Simba.

"I won't let him!" Kopa came at Simba in a feral rage and the two lions began their fierce melee.

"Wait, stop!" Kion tried to get between them, but the two lions disappeared into the caves.

Zuri quickly followed Kion in great fear for her father.

Simba and Kopa kept up their fight until they emerged on the plateau beside the river. There the two slowly circled each other as they growled.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you. Why can't you just let Kion be happy!? Everyone here has accepted him as their Emperor!"

Simba snapped his jaws back at Kopa.

"What have you done to my son!"

Kopa began to smile in a malevolent manner.

"Me? Don't flatter yourself!" Kopa furiously charged at Simba again and claws at his face.

"Kopa!" Simba snarled in a fury. He snapped his own jaws at Kopa's paws and managed to pull him to the side. Kopa repaid him with a kick to the face with his back paws.

"You scarred your Kion!" Kopa snarled as he came at Simba again.

"You drove him away! You brought him to me! I protected Kion! I cared for him! I made him a greater Lion than you ever could have! You or your father!" Kopa's teeth went through Simba's mane and into the back of his neck.

Simba howled in pain and raked his claws across Kopa's face.

"Grauuu!" Kopa held his eye in intense pain.

When Kopa opened his eye again, Simba saw he gave Kopa the same scar he had given Kion, just on the other eye.

Kopa's eyes lit on fire and his next roar shook the land like the boom of thunder.

"Banishment was too good for you! Kion didn't have the nerve to do what's necessary. So I will!" Kopa's fury struck Simba like a herd of wildebeest. The exiled king did his best to keep up but Kopa's rage was like an inferno.

"Die! Will you just die!" Kopa got under Simba and slammed him onto his back. From there he furiously tried to snap his jaws around Simba's neck. The king held him back in a desperate struggle but Kopa came closer and closer.

The malevolence in his face began to return.

"I told you, you'd regret banishing me. I said one day you'd suffer and I'd be there to savor it!" He growled again.

"You took my family from me, now I've returned the favor." The smile on Kopa's face was almost identical to the one Scar once gave Simba.

"Kion's my son now."

Now Simba's face erupted like a volcano. His roar was loud enough to shatter stone and his lower claws raked into Kopa's underbelly.

Kopa howled in pain and was hurled off Simba's back.

Before Kopa could recover, Simba began his own feral counter-attack. Each of Kopa's attacks was avoided or beaten back until finally Simba pounced forward and slammed Kopa onto his back.

Kopa looked up at Simba's feral rage with true fear before the king brought his fangs down.

Simba slowly panted as he got up and tried to regain his senses. The fight had sapped him of his stamina and his body ached from Kopa's attacks.

However, when Simba opened his eyes again he looked down at Kopa. To his horror, Simba saw Kopa was still and his eyes were closed. Simba had killed him.

Before he could say anything, Simba saw Kion and Zuri had arrived. Both watched with unimagined horror and sorrow as Simba stood over Kopa's body.

Kion's mouth opened but no words came out. Tears filled his eyes and his body shook.

"Dad." Zuri tried to say but her tears and breathing hindered the words.

"Kion, wait." Simba pleaded. At that moment, the sorrow mixed with raw anger. Kion's breathed more heavily with flaming eyes. His fangs and claws emerged.

"Grauuuu!" Kion charged his father like a freight train and brought down his unrestrained fury.

Never had Simba faced such strength and raw emotion. Simba tried to speak but the pain was so immense he could only cry out. Finally, Kion snapped his jaws around Simba's neck and hurled him across the plateau.

Simba tumbled over the rock and then the edge. At the last moment, Simba grabbed onto the side of the cliff with his claws and struggled to stay up. The pain and fatigue made doing so almost impossible but Simba refused to let go.

He could hear the roar of the river and waterfall below.

Simba tried to pull himself up but his heart stopped when Kion emerged over him. Hate, pain, and fury fueled the fire in his eyes.

Simba gave one final look of desperation at Kion before his son plunged his claws into his paws.

Simba cried out in pain and looked back at his son.

"Kion, please."

Kion's eyes filled with tears and he hurled his father off the edge of the cliff.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Simba plunged into the river and submerged in the water. Though not for long, it was only a matter of moments before the lion was sent over the falls.

Kion's breathing intensified. His eyes opened like floodgates and tears streamed forth.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!" Kion broke down and collapsed onto the rock in more pain than he ever could have imagined.

"Dad! Dad!" Zuri similarly broke down beside her father's body.

It wasn't long before Bunga and the others arrived on the scene.

"What's going on! Oh, oh no." Bunga held his mouth and the others watched in horror as they saw Kopa's body.

At the base of the waterfall, Simba's body washed up along the shoreline. He was still, his eyes shut and his fur soaked.

Simba remained there for several minutes before a pair of strong arms pulled him from the water.

A few hours later, Simba's eyes slowly opened and saw a blur in front of him.

He opened his mouth as if to speak but a furry hand placed itself over his mouth.

"Rest Simba, you must save your strength." Rafiki said. He eased Simba's head back into a soft bush. That evening, Simba awoke again to see Nala, Kovu, and Kiara over him.

"Dad!" Kiara quickly nuzzled her head against Simba's as Nala did the same.

"What happened!?" Nala pleaded.

Simba closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"It's over. I've lost him forever. Kion will never forgive me. Never."

* * *

In the center of Kilio Valley, the pride landers had gathered around Kopa's body. He was laid in a barren portion of the valley and each animal took their turn to place a flower on his body.

Dakarai, Talib, Obasi, Anga, Jasiri, Makini, and Vegter all teared up immensely as they placed theirs on Kopa's body.

Imani and Zuri came up together. Their eyes held the truest of those around them.

Zuri struggled to breathe as Imani nuzzled her daughter.

Finally, the Lion Guard came and paid their respect. Kion came up last and placed his own flower over Kopa's scarred eye.

Kion fought a losing battle against his tears and looked up at the pride landers.

"Death is a part of the circle of life. One day, we will all pass from this world and take our final place in the circle of life. But the circle of life will continue and we will all live on through it." Kion paused for a moment to muster his strength.

"Kopa lived for the circle of life. He showed me how the world suffered and how it needed saving. Kopa took me in when my own father cast me out. That same father murdered him in cold blood. But in the end, Kopa saved the circle of life. Now he will take his part and live in in all life." Kion nearly broke down.

"Kopa prepared me every day to become Emperor and to live without him. But now the day has come and it's more than I can bear. But I must, for Kopa and his legacy. I swear to honor his memory and live as the greatest Emperor I can possibly be. For Kopa!"

"For Kopa!"

A weary tiger slowly entered a green cave. All around him were various hyenas, jackals, and lionesses. Each with a fierce and less than friendly gaze.

"You have returned." A lion growled from a ledge overlooking the cave.

The tiger lowered his head.

"You have failed."

"You said he was just a lion. I've never faced a lion like that before. I thought he was going to kill me."

"I was told you were the best assassin in India. I warned you that he bested me in combat but you insisted you could handle him.

The lion snarled.

"Get out of my sight!" The tiger looked fearfully at the predators who growled at him.

"Not yet." Another lioness growled.

The lead lion looked down at his new visitor.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Vitani, you're a hard lion to find, Radcliffe."

"That's king Radcliffe!" The lion growled.

Vitani laughed.

"You're not the king of anything now. Kion took it from you. Just like he took my new home from me." Radcliffe came down and looked over Vitani.

"What do you want?"

"I have an offer. You want revenge and your kingdom back. I can sympathize, he's vulnerable now."

"How so?" Vitani's smile widened.

"His mentor is dead."

Radcliffe's eyes widened.

"My father's killer." Vitani nodded.

"I can help you take him down. But I want something in return."

Radcliffe looked back up at his mother. Sable looked over Vitani and gave a cautious nod.

"Alright, what?"

"You will make me your queen."

* * *

Back in Pride Rock, Zuri and Kion comported each other under the stars.

"I can't believe he's gone. I only just got to know him. Now-" Zuri's tears wouldn't quite but Kion wiped them away with his mane.

"We have to be strong, Zuri. It's what he'd want. I, I have to find a way to rule without him. I don't know how but I must."

Zuri finally calmed her breathing and looked back at Kion with renewed warmth in her eyes.

"Kion, there's something else I need to tell you."

"What?"

"….We're going to have a cub." Kion's eyes shot open and he looked deep into Zuri's eyes.

Even as her tears continued, Zuri's face formed another smile. Kion soon mimicked his mate and breathed faster.

The Emperor and Empress nuclei each other with love and devotion.

* * *

_Author's note_

_Yep, Kopa's dead but Simba isn't_

_Kion will become a father himself but will he ever be able to forgive his own_

_We also learn who summoned the tiger_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: A Friend

* * *

The sun rose over pride rock and lit up the savanna with its orange ambiance. As it rose, Obasi awoke from his sleep and carefully looked up at the sky with an excited gaze.

Not far from Obasi was a herd of antelope who similarly gazed up at the rising sun.

On a hillside, half a dozen meerkats assembled out towards the rising sun.

On another nearby hill, Fuli climbed to its top and stared out at the sky. Her eyes were filled with the same excitement as Obasi's.

Past a roaring waterfall, Ono and Anga took off with several other flocks past the flowing water.

Chidlike led her heard of elephants past Mount Kilimanjaro.

A few giraffes scaled the side of a hill where they saw the various herd of the pride lands approach Pride Rock together. However, they weren't alone. Kion's subjects and soldiers from across the Empire had gathered in the pride lands.

Thurston brought his zeal across the river with the other herds until they finally reached Pride Rock itself.

At the base of the rock, Chidlike stood in front with, Jelani, Ebele, Dakarai, Talib, Obasi, Jasiri, a nervous Janja, Beskerm, Jade, and Jacey. Ono and Anga flew together towards the end of the rock where Kion stood.

The young Emperor stared out at the horizon until he saw his friends land before him with lowered heads.

Kion's vigilant expression turned to one of joy as he nodded to them.

Both cleared the way for Makini. The baboon scaled the rocks until she reached Kion with a staff in her left hand.

Makini and Kion embraced each other in a warm hug before their eyes turned to the courtyard area of the rock.

The various lionesses rested there with Vegter and the rest of Kion's Lion Guard.

Kion approached Zuri, who rested in the center. In her arms was a small cub. His fur was a darker shade of tan like his mother's. But his eyes were brown like Kion's. Atop his head was a scruff of reddish-brown fur.

Not far from Zuri was Imani, who gazed at the cub with just as much love as his parents.

Fuli had now joined Bunga and the others with similarly touched expressions.

Zuri felt Kion give her a warm nuzzle before she licked the head of their cub.

Makini did her best not to fall over at the sight of the cub's cuteness.

She slowly playfully moved her staff over the cub's face. The rattle from her fruit tied onto the staff made the cub try to reach for the staff.

Makini broke one of the gourds and marked the cub's forehead with the red interior.

Makini then very-carefully took the cub in her hands as Kion and Zuri watched in excitement with the others.

Makini came to the end of Pride Rock and held the cub high enough for all the herds to see. Once their eyes caught the infant prince, each cried out in excitement as a ray of light shined down on him.

"Behold! Prince Kopa!" Makini cried out.

Kion's various lords were the first to bow their heads and were quickly followed by the rest of his subjects.

Unknown to any of them, two other lions watched the presentation of Kopa.

Both watched with a mixture of joy and lament. Despite this, Nala nuzzled her head against Simba's.

* * *

Four weeks later, Kion similarly stared out at the pride lands with vigilant eyes. Ono stood beside him with a similar look.

"Anything else I should know before we head out?"

"I don't think so. Jasiri said everything is going great in the former outlands. She thinks by the end of the year there might be enough herds there to start safely hunting." Kion's smile grew in optimism.

It hadn't been easy on him since Kopa's passing. But thus far he had kept his promise and devoted himself to the lives of his subjects. Of course, as of more recent times, something else had also taken up much of his time. Or rather, someone.

A soft roar nearly made Ono jump. Or rather, he would have if a lion cub hadn't pounced onto his back.

"Gotcha, uncle Ono!" Kopa growled with an eager face.

"There's no escaping this is there." Ono groaned.

"Kopa, no more pouncing on Ono. We talked about this."

"Aww, aunt Fuli and uncle Beshte are too big to pounce on."

"You have your uncle Bunga."

"I guess. But Ono's the easiest."

Kion chuckled.

"He doesn't like it, Kopa. It feels a little like this!" Kion playfully nudged Kopa onto his back. Kopa quickly ran off while laughing. Kion followed in close pursuit, the Emperor eventually caught up with his son again and brought him back to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going! You can't escape the Jungle Emperor!" Kion kept Kopa pinned down and slowly licked his head.

"Dad, stop that tickles!"

Kion gave his son's stomach a lick and nearly heard his laughter raise to a shriek.

"Come on dad!" Kopa's eyes filled with tears of excitement.

"Arrhg, you've gotten so sentimental since you became a dad." Fuli groaned.

Kion turned to her with Kopa.

"We're all ready to go when you are, Kion." Dakarai said.

Kion gave a long breath and nodded.

He looked back at Zuri who emerged from deeper in the cave.

"Alright Kopa, I need to go to the Jungle Principality for a day. While I'm gone, I need you to behave. Listen to your mother and the others. Ok?"

"Yes, dad." Kopa said sounding a little tired.

Kion gave his son another loving nuzzle before Zuri stepped over Kopa.

"Be careful out there."

"No need worry Empress, Vegter keep Kion safe." The Tsavo lion growled as he joined Kion's party.

Zuri nuzzled the side of Kion's head for a moment and gave a long sigh as she watched him leave.

"Alright, I'm gonna go play!" Kopa tried to run off but his mother's paw came down onto his tail.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, not before your bath."

Kopa's eyes widened with a terrified expression.

"No! Mom, wait, not again!"

Kopa's eyes narrowed into a frustrated expression as he was dipped into a pool of water by the cave's side.

The lion cub squirmed and fiercely resisted but his mother was too strong.

"Hold still, Kopa. You're just making the bath longer." Zuri smiled as she set Kopa down and began to groom him with her tongue.

Across the pool of water, Tiifu similarly groomed a lioness cub. However, the lioness cub didn't resist as Kopa did. She seemed to enjoy the grooming and purred as a result.

The cub had Tiifu's fur and Vegter's eyes.

"Come on, mom. I'm clean!" Finally, Zuri finished and let her son up.

"Alright!" Kion was about to run out when his mother caught his tail again.

"Ahh ahh ahh, make sure you stay in the pride lands and stay safe." Kopa rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mom." When Zuri let Kopa go, he ran past Tiifu.

"Jane, are you coming?"

"Not now, Kopa." She purred.

Kopa shook his head.

"Who enjoys baths?" Zuri carefully watched her son run out into he pride lands and took a deep breath.

"Ichiro." She called out. A nearby egret bird flew down.

"Good morning, Empress." the bird squawked.

"Ichiro, could you keep an eye on Kopa for me."

"Ohhh, afraid he'll get into mischief, your majesty?"

Zuri sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll see everywhere he goes."

* * *

Kopa ran through the pride lands and was greeted by the various animals he passed.

"Good morning, little prince."

"Good day, Kopa."

Kopa eventually reached a pair of trees near a watering hole.

There he saw a young honey badger cub halfway up the first tree.

"Rae!" Kopa shouted as the honey badger pulled an insect from the tree.

She carefully turned to Kopa below.

"Oh, morning Kopa."

"Come on, Rae. Let's head to Mbali Fields!" The honey badger cub gave a slightly nervous look.

"Actually, Kopa, my dad went with yours this morning so my mom asked if I could help her find some more bugs."

Kopa's excitement became slightly dashed.

"Ohh, ok."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll see if Ike wants to play."

Kopa made his way to Lake Matope where he met a young hippo near the shoreline.

"Sorry Kopa, my dad's still mad I got into that fight with Gael the other day."

"Ike." A powerful voice said from across the lake.

Kion saw his uncle Beshte give Ike a stern look and motioned him over.

Ike gave a sad look as he swam over to his father and left Kopa to sigh in disappointment.

Kopa made his way to the edge of what was once the outlands. Now, the lands were almost lush in vegetation. Growing water holes formed in certain areas and trees sprouted from the ground.

Kopa met two hyena cubs near the edge of the former outland. One male and the other female.

"Sure! Sounds great, Kopa!" The male hyena panted.

"Great, let's go."

"Tung! Wema!" The three heard a louder voice cry out in a way that sounded almost like laughter.

An adult male hyena came up behind them with a slightly nervous look.

"Dad, we were about to go play with Kopa." Wema pouted.

"Not today, you two have hunting lessons. If you're late your mother will kill me…Or worse." Janja said with less than subtle fear in his expression. Both hyena cubs gave the same disappointed look as Kopa.

"Sorry, Kopa. Maybe another time."

"Janja!" Another hyena roared from across the land.

Janja yipped in fright, then grabbed his cubs by the mouth and ran off with great haste.

Kopa took another deep breath and walked back towards the pride lands with his head lowered.

All the while, Ichiro watched over Kopa carefully.

However, his keen eyesight soon picked up on something else in the distance.

"Huh?" Ichiro's eyes widened when he saw a flock of flamingos fly straight towards him.

"Oh no no no no no!" Ichiro tried to get away but the careless pink birds flew right into him. Ichiro tumbled down and crashed into a bush.

"…I'm ok." He groaned.

Kopa looked out at the horizon with a longing gaze.

All of his friends were busy and his father was out on his royal duties.

Kopa was about to head back to Pride Rock when he noticed something in the brush just outside the border of the pride lands.

Kopa carefully looked closer when he saw a small lizard walk near some bushes.

Kopa nearly jumped when another lion cub pounced from the bush and pinned the lizard down.

"Gotcha!" He shouted.

The cub was Kopa's age with fur slightly tanner than his own.

The cub had brown eyes and a hint of black hair on top of his head.

Kopa knew all of the lion cubs in Pride Rock, this cub wasn't one of them.

Kopa was about to approach this cub but quickly remembered what his parents always told him about leaving the pride lands. But he also thought about how lonely he was without his friends.

Kopa took a deep breath and walked past the borders of the pride lands.

"Hey come back here!" The cub growled as the lizard got free and ran off towards Kopa. The cub tried to stop but ended up crashing into Kopa.

"Ahhh! Hey, watch it!" The cub growled as he rubbed his head.

"I wasn't the one running!"

The second cub shook his head and finally got a good look at Kopa.

"Hey, you're from the beyond lands. You're a pride lander aren't you!"

Kopa nodded.

"My name's Kopa, prince Kopa."

"Prince, Kopa! You're the Emperor's son!" The cub backed up with a frightened expression.

"Yeah."

The cub quickly turned and ran away.

"Wait, come back!" Kopa ran after him and was unaware of how far from the pride lands he was.

Kion finally got in front of the cub and stopped him.

"Hey, why are you running away?"

The cub backed up again.

"You're the Emperor's son, I can't be around you. Your dad might get me."

Kopa tilted his head in confusion.

"My dad? He's the nicest guy in the world. Everyone loves him."

"He's not nice to us." The cub growled.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Mufasa, I live in the beyond lands with my family and the other outsiders."

"Why do you live out there?"

Mufasa growled again.

"Your dad banished us before I was born."

Kopa looked more than a little confused.

"That can't be true. My dad's the best ruler in the world. Why would he banish your family?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him."

Mufasa slowly walked off again when Kopa realized he had gotten himself lost.

"Hey wait, where's the pride lands! Mufasa!" The second cub looked back and saw Kopa aimlessly wandering around. With a heavy sigh, the cub walked back.

"You need to find your way home?"

Kopa gave a slightly embarrassed look and nodded.

"Alright, this way." Mufasa began to lead Kion back the way he had come. An eerie silence fell between the two for several minutes. It became too much for Mufasa to bear.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Kopa gave another nervous look.

"I was just a little lonely. My dad's not here today and my friends are all busy. I didn't recognize you and was curious."

"You're lonely? You're a prince, you probably get anything you want." Kopa growled a little when he heard Mufasa's tone.

"Hey, I'm not like that. My dad says a good Emperor has to be humble."

"Oh boy." Mufasa said.

"What would you know about being a prince anyway!?"

Mufasa stuck his head up and laughed.

"You're probably pampered and given everything you need. Everyone sits at your paws to do as you ask. I'll bet this is the first time you left the royal keep."

"Oh yeah!" Kopa pounced Mufasa onto his back. The black-haired cub's eyes widened in shock as he looked up at Kopa's confident smile.

"Still think I'm a spoiled prince?"

Mufasa kicked up on Kopa's stomach and forced him onto the ground.

"You're an arrogant one!" Mufasa tried to jump onto Kion from the side. Kopa, however, was quick to recover and met the other cub.

The two playfully wrestled with each other in the grass. The gentle breeze around them was drowned out by the laughter of the cubs.

Both lost track of time and began to chase each other again. They found themselves by the edge of a river and rested beside the flowing water.

"Alright, you're not half bad for a prince."

Kopa carefully looked back at Mufasa again.

"Mufasa, you don't know why your family was banished?"

Mufasa took a deep breath.

"My parent's don't like talking about it. But my aunt told me. She said that your dad hates my mom and almost killed her."

Kopa shook in horror.

"That can't be true. MY dad's not like that." Mufasa sighed.

"It's what my aunt says."

"What about your mom?"

"She, she doesn't talk about it." Mufasa's head lowered.

Kopa felt conflicted. He didn't think Mufasa was lying but how could it be true? His father would never do something so terrible.

"Where is your family?"

Mufasa looked more interested.

"Why?"

"Well if my dad did something bad to them, I'd like to ask what it was. Maybe this is just a misunderstanding."

Mufasa pondered his offer for a moment.

"Well, whenever I ask about it, my mom does seem to get really sad. Maybe you could make her feel better. Ok, if you can keep up!" Mufasa immediately lept to a floating log as it flowed down the river.

Kopa smiled in an eager manner.

"Oh yeah." The prince quickly lept onto the next one as it came by.

"Come on, let's go. Don't be so slow." Mufasa sang.

"I'll let the river flow, take there you know."

Kopa lept to a log closer to Mufasa in a playful manner. The second cub took Kopa's challenge with a smile.

"I'll give you a show, from here to the snow."

The two kept up their leaps across the various logs.

"You call this a case, you're barely giving me a race." Mufasa laughed before he nearly tumbled into the water.

Kopa grew more excited and got ahead.

"Maybe I should lead, I'm more agile indeed."

Mufasa growled with a smile.

"Well then listen here friend, for this is the end!" Mufasa lept into Kopa's side and sent both into the river. A few moments later both came out laughing.

"Now you've done it! Feel a prince's wrath!"

The two cubs continued to wrestle with each other across the grassy plains. Eventually, they reached a pass that led past a mountainside.

"Alright, they should be just ahead." Kopa took a deep breath as he felt his stomach nerves act up.

"Don't worry, I know they'll like you just fine. Even if you're the Emperor's son."

"Hopefully I can figure out what happened and-"

"Mufasa!" Another voice roared.

"Huh?" Kopa listened closer and thought it sounded familiar for some reason.

A few moments later an older adult male lion revealed himself. The lion had a thick red mane and brown eyes. In many ways, he looked just like Kopa's father.

"Mufasa, there you are. You're parents are-" The lion stopped and felt his eyes widen when he saw Kopa.

"This is my grandpa, Simba. Grandpa, this is."

"Kopa." Simba said in a soft tone.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Mufasa looked confused.

"Hello. I" Kopa and Mufasa were shocked to see Simba crouch down and nuzzle Kopa with a warm smile. So much so, that he looked as if he might tear up.

"Uhhhh, nice to meet you." Kopa felt more than a little uncomfortable.

"Grandpa, what are you doing?"

Simba sniffled a little and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I'm just really happy to finally meet the prince is all." Simba came down and locked Kopa in a fierce hug.

"Grandpa, you're embarrassing me." Mufasa moaned.

"Uhh, Simba was it. Mufasa said something bad happened between my dad and his mom." Simba wiped another tear from his eye and nodded.

"What was it? Maybe I can fix it so you guys don't have to live out here anymore." Simba's smile turned bittersweet.

"I'd love to fix what happened but it's not that simple."

"It can be. What if I convinced my dad to come talk to you."

"Yeah, have him and mom talk it out." Mufasa added.

Simba came down and hugged both cubs closely.

"Maybe one day. Kopa, your dad doesn't want to see me."

"I can try to convince him."

Simba was about to speak again when he saw something in the distance.

His happiness turned to pain.

With a heavy sigh, Simba lowered his head and pushed Mufasa in front of him.

"Kopa, you should go home."

"But."

"Let's go." Mufasa was led past the mountain with Simba. The second cub looked back one more time with Simba. Both gave sad looks but didn't stop.

"It is Kopa!" A familiar voice squawked.

Kopa looked behind him to see his father's personal guard in the distance.

Kion himself was in a dead sprint towards the cub.

"Kopa!" Kion roared in a thunderous manner.

His face was ablaze in anger and fear.

"Dad."

"Kopa what are you doing out here! You're not supposed to leave the pride lands!" Kopa felt a bit of fear as he saw his father's fiery eyes past his scar and felt the heat in his growl.

"I, I met a cub from outside the pride lands. I wanted to meet his family and-"

"You tried to find the outsiders!" Kion's snarl made Kopa retreat into a frightened position.

"Kopa! You shouldn't be out here and you may never, ever see the outsider lions! Do you understand me!"

Kopa slowly nodded.

"Yes, dad."

Kion breathed a heavy sigh and lowered his head to nuzzle Kopa.

"Kopa, you need to understand. I give you these rules because you're the most precious thing in this world to me. If something were to happen to you….." Kion almost trembled at the thought.

The Emperor picked up Kopa in his mouth just when the rest of the Guard arrived.

"Good eye, Ono." Bunga said with a relieved look.

"Prince should listen to his dad. Vegter will hurt anyone who tries to hurt prince." The Tsavo lion growled.

Kion motioned the others forward and led them back to Pride Rock. Once they entered the pride lands, each of them heard the same name called out to across the savanna.

"Kopa!"

"Kopa where are you!"

"Kopa!" The various pride landers all frantically searched the land for their prince.

Kopa looked even more guilty as he heard the pride landers call out for him. The prince carefully kept his eyes away from his father's.

"My Empress, there he is!" Ichiro squawked from above.

"Kopa!" Zuri roared.

The lioness made a dead sprint through the grass with Imani close behind.

"Hi, mom." Kopa said quietly.

Zuri stopped in front of Kion and took a moment to nuzzle Kopa with an expression of true levity.

"Naughty boy! Do you know how frightened I was! I thought I might have lost you forever!" Zuri took Kopa from Kion's mouth and put him in her own.

Kion let out a deep breath and looked around at the eased expressions of his subjects.

"Kids, now I know how Timon and Pumbaa felt sometimes."

Kion chuckled.

"Is Rae really that much trouble for you and Binga?"

Bunga gave a weary look.

"I didn't appreciate them enough."

* * *

_Author's note_

_Kopa made a new friend but neither knows just how much they relate to each other...I'm no Elton John or Dave Chappelle _

_Also, I'm sure some of you have finished the show by now. I'm aware of its ending and how it differs from the direction I've taken this. Had I know about a certain character I would have put her in another character's spot story-wise. However, I'm committed now for this story._

_This story won't be too long, I only planned on there being 14 chapters in total_

_So if you guys are interested in another story based more off a continuation of the show and it's ending, to be about as long as this story, let me know. I'd prefer to write a story people want to read._

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: A plot

* * *

The night was calm in the pride lands, with all of its subjects fast asleep. All except one. Kopa was trapped between his mother's front arms. The cub tried vigorously to escape but found little progress. After Kopa's venture outside the pride lands, Zuri had sworn to never let him out of her sight again.

For a brief moment, Kopa felt himself gain some leeway. He let out an excited expression and was just about to agree himself. In less than a moment, Kopa felt his mother's grip tighten and his chance of escape vanish.

The cub gave a half-irritated half-defeated expression. He wasn't sure if his mother was awake and onto him or if it was a reflex. In either case, it was clear he wasn't going anywhere.

Not that it mattered, his father rested so close beside Zuri that if Kopa did get out, he'd undoubtedly wake him up.

Kopa gave a defeated sigh and tried to get some more sleep.

Elsewhere, Mufasa was fast asleep between his parents.

The peacefully night breeze masked his gentle breath and tickled the hair on his head.

"Mufasa." He heard as a larger paw stroked his head.

Mufasa slowly opened his eyes and yawned before he saw his aunt over him.

"Aunt Vitani?"

"Mufasa, could you come over here for a moment?"

"Uhh, ok." Mufasa carefully got up, trying not to wake his parents.

Vitani guided him to the river with a thick smile.

"Why did you want to talk in the middle of the night?"

"I just wanted a moment with my favorite nephew."

"I'm your only nephew."

Vitani chucked and patted his head.

"All the more reason to be so fond of you, Mufasa. I found out that yesterday you made a new friend. Is this true?"

Mufasa smiled slightly as he thought about Kopa.

"Yeah, Kopa was a lot of fun. But grandpa says I probably won't be able to see him again." His smile faded into disappointment.

"Ohh don't talk like that. I think you'll meet him very soon. I'd very much like to meet him." Mufasa looked confused.

"You do?"

Vitani tried to hide the malevolence in her smile.

"Yes, I would love to meet Kopa. Tomorrow, I need you to do something for me. Go back to the pride lands and bring him here."

"But, grandpa said-"

"Mufasa." Vitani lowered her head to Mufasa's The cub could see more intensity grow in his aunt's expression.

"It's very important that I meet Kopa. Your favorite aunt would be very happy to meet the prince."

Mufasa gave a nervous look back at his parents.

"I should ask my parents."

"No! I mean, it's better if they're surprised by him. I think I can help you connive him to let us go back to the pride land's." Vitani put her paw onto Mufasa's cheek.

"Tomorrow, go back to the pride lands and ask Kopa to come with you. Can you do that for me?" Vitani's smile unsettled Mufasa but he nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Kion was up and with his leaders.

"It sounded like Jelani has everything in order now. Have we heard anything else from the other provinces?"

"Nothing yet, though we have heard reports that there's been a marked decrease in poachers around the provinces and less over territorial herbivores." Anga said as Ono nodded.

"Looks like our friends have become kings and queens in their own right." Bunga said in a joking manner.

A few of the others gave Bunga an irritated look, except Kion who nodded with some amusement.

"Not that I think they're doing bad. But from what we've heard, the poachers seem to have just disappeared. They normally fend them off, only now they've just stopped altogether." Ono said.

Jasiri nodded.

"We haven't seen anyone around the old outlands either? Strange considering the herds moving in there are considered easy pickings by some."

Kion's expression became more concerned.

"Alright, tell the others to stay vigilant. Poachers don't just go away."

"Don't worry, we've got the eyes in the sky." Anga said with a reassuring expression.

Kion nodded.

"Alright, if there's nothing else, we're done here. Guard, we go on our daily patrol." Kion looked back for a moment at Zuri and Kopa.

Kopa had his head low as he drank from the pool of water. Zuri watched him very closely with Anga's vigilance. While Kopa drank, he looked out with sadness at Jane and the other cubs who left the cave to play in the pride lands.

As part of Kopa's punishment, Zuri had forbidden him from going out to see any of his friends. In fact, he wasn't allowed to leave the rock without her or Kion.

Kion took a deep breath and recognized the sadness in his face. The same sadness he had once felt as a cub.

"Give me a moment." Kion said to the others.

The young Emperor walked over beside Zuri who noticed his sympathetic gaze.

"Kion, I hope you're not thinking of going easy on Kopa."

"Not exactly, I was just thinking. He doesn't have to stay here for someone to keep an eye on him. Plus I think it's a good time he starts his lessons." Zuri's smile widened slightly.

"Alright. But only because you're going to be there with him. Kopa." Zuri called their son over and the cub slowly approached with his head still down.

"Yes."

"Kopa, one day you're going to be Emperor like me. You know that right?" Kopa nodded.

"That means you need to learn how to rule first hand. So starting today, you're going to come with me on my daily patrols. See how to be a good Emperor up close." Kopa's head rose with optimism.

"Really!?"

Kion nodded warmly before he gave his son a quick nuzzle.

"I really want to teach my son how to be a good leader." Zuri nearly felt herself tear up as she saw the way Kion looked at their son. She bought her head in and nuzzled them both.

"Be good for your father and his leaders."

"Are we going now!"

"Yes, everyone! Kopa will be joining us!" Kion roared.

"Awww, we're happy to have you." Fuli said as she stroked the cub while he ran by.

"Maybe we should bring Rae and Ike with us too." Fuli said with a smug smile to Bunga and Beshte.

"No." They both said in almost exhausted tones.

"You see, this is why I never had kids." Fuli chuckled.

"I don't know, Fuli. You'll find they're little bundles of joy." Jasiri added as she similarly stroked Kopa.

Zuri watched the Guard leave with a heavy expression.

"Tiifu, is it just me or is he all Kion?"

Zuri's friend was nearby preparing her fur.

"He's Kion if he never had a sister." Zuri slowly nodded.

"Do you ever wonder how Kiara's doing. Or the others?"

Tiifu sighed.

"You know I do. But it's not like we can just bring it up to Kion. Kiara and the rest of his family are the only ones he hates more than those bad kings." Zuri shook her head.

"You don't know Kion like I do, Tiifu. I don't think he really hates them. At least not Kiara and Nala."

Tiifu looked back at Zuri with a cautious look.

"And Simba?"

Zuri's sorrow began to show signs of hatred.

"Simba's everything Kion thought he was. We were just too relaxed to see it."

Tiifu came up and nudged her head against Zuri to comfort her.

"I know things haven't been easy for you guys since your dad died. Your mom-"

"He didn't just die, Tiifu. He was murdered!" Zuri growled and got onto her feet.

Tiifu looked more worried for her friend now as she watched Zuri pace.

"All these years we thought Kion misunderstood Kiara's relationship with Simba. But what if he was right, what Kiara was Simba's favorite? What if she was just as responsible for what happened to him?"

Tiifu's eyes widened.

"Zuri, how can you say that? Kiara was our best friend."

Zuri bore her fangs as she growled.

"I'll bet she would have done the same to my dad. She's no different then Simba."

"Zuri-"

"Don't tell me you're still under the illusion things aren't better here. Everything's better now that Kion's Emperor! Everyone's better off without Simba and Kiara! Them, their filthy outland lions. Everyone here is happier and doing better. Like you and your family."

Tiifu couldn't deny she was happier than she had ever been with Vegter and their daughter. But Zuri's newfound hatred for Kiara was more than a little concerning for her.

Tiifu took a deep breath as she watched Zuri storm out of the cave with two other frightened lionesses.

"Zuri?"

"I'm going hunting."

"You've never liked hunting."

"Well, I do now!" Zuri growled. Both lionesses hastened their pace beside the Empress.

It was clear that Zuri hadn't moved past her father's death. She knew something had to be done.

* * *

Kopa followed his father and his Guard throughout the pride lands. He watched and listened closely as they tended to the various herds and packs. Bunga and the others from the original guard were almost on the edge of tears the whole day as they watched their friend with his son at his side.

Kion's happiness surpassed any frustration or weariness that could come with the duties of an Emperor. Kopa himself enjoyed every moment with his father. After finishing a task, the two would playfully run ahead of the others. Each took a turn trying to keep themselves in front.

Seeing this made Beshte and Bunga forget any exhaustion they felt with their own children and quickly longed for their tasks to end so they could return to them.

Anga smiled in fondness at the lion cub and his father before she noticed Ono glancing at her in the usual manner.

Anga shook her head with a slight smirk.

"You won't give up will do?"

"Never."

Two hours past midday, Kopa drank from one of the watering holes near the pride land's edge.

His father and the others were only a few feet away talking to a few crocodiles and Hippos who were in a dispute.

Vegter had carefully placed himself between Kopa and any of the animals in the watering hole.

While Kopa drank, he noticed someone just beyond the edge of the pride lands.

The cub's eyes widened when he realized it was none other than Mufasa.

Kopa almost shouted but quickly restrained himself.

Mufasa waved Kopa to come and see him and the cub nearly did just that. However, Kopa looked back at his father again and sighed.

He shook his head back at Mufasa and instead motioned the other cub towards him.

Mufasa gave a nervous expression and slowly walked into the pride lands. He met Kopa some fifteen yards from Kion and the others.

"Mufasa what are you doing here?"

"We had so much fun the other day. I wanted to see you again."

Kopa noticed the anxious demeanor in the way Mufasa talked.

"My aunt wants to meet you. She was interested in what you said about fixing things between our families."

Kopa slowly shook his head.

"I can't, I can't leave the pride lands again. I got in so much trouble when I left yesterday."

"Please, my aunt really needs my help. I think it will make my mom feel better too."

Kopa carefully looked back at his father again.

"I can't….Wait, unless. What if my dad came with us?"

Mufasa tilted his head slightly.

"Come with us? But my grandpa said-"

"Your aunt wants to fix things right, maybe it's better if he comes." Mufasa slowly nodded.

"I guess that could work. Can we ask him?"

"Yeah, let's go ask him."

Unknown to the cubs, they were being watched from the brush outside the pride lands.

"What's the little brat doing!? He was supposed to bring the other brat out of the pride lands."

"Just be patient, you idiot. Wait, oh no they're going to the Emperor!"

"Now what!?"

"Grrrr, it's now or never. I say we go for it!"

Mufasa and Kopa were about to walk to Kion when they heard rustling nearby.

"Huh?" Both cubs' eyes widened and their tails tucked between their legs as they saw a group of predators rush at them.

There were jackals, hyenas, and two lionesses among them.

"Ahhh!" Mufasa cried out.

"Dad!" Kopa screamed. Both cubs made a dead sprint towards the Guard. Kion himself looked in horror at the assailants coming at his son.

"Kopa!" Mufasa and Kopa felt their pursuers' breath behind their tails. Neither had ever looked more terrified in their entire lives. That was until both cubs tripped over a rock in their path and tumbled onto their stomachs.

The assailants didn't stop and both cubs closed their eyes as they trembled.

The ground was almost shaken by Kion's roar.

Kopa and Mufasa opened their eyes to see Kion over them both. The lioness who had been in front was hurled onto her side by a swiped of Kion's paw.

The others all came at the cubs from a different direction but Kion was too fast. His furious paws knocked each away while any other of the smaller predators were snatched up in his haws and hurled several feet away.

Kopa looked up with stars in his eyes as he saw his father protect them. Mufasa saw Kion's feral expression with a mixture of fear and relief.

Before the assailants could reorganize, Vegter lept clear over Kion and slammed the first Lioness into the ground like a pile driver.

Beshte roared as he emerged from the watering hole. His large tusks ensnared two of the jackals before he tossed them into the water.

Fuli and Jasiri raced around the hyenas and quickly rounded them up.

Jasiri did so in particular frustration that she had to put more foolish hyenas in their place.

"Only cowards attack cubs!" Bunga snarled as he thrashed a jackals face violently with his claws.

The jackals whined before scurrying off.

Anga and Ono swooped down at the remaining jackals, eventually frightening them off.

Kion, however, wasn't done yet.

The second lioness was under his paws and trembled as she saw his terrifying jaws over her face.

"Did you know this was my son!"

"I, I. No." Kion roared so loud the lioness nearly lost her hearing.

"If you ever show your faces in my Empire again I'll rip your heads off!"

The lioness dashed away like a frightened kitten and Kion quickly turned to his son.

"Kopa! Kopa are you hurt!?" Kion said as he quickly nuzzled the cub's face.

"I'm fine, dad, that was awesome!"

"It was not, Kopa. You were almost killed!" Kopa's excitement faded as he sat down with a guilty expression like he had given the day before.

Kion took a deep breath.

"It's alright, Kopa. You didn't do anything wrong. There are just bad animals in the world."

"Mufasa, are you ok."

Kion's eyes widened when he realized he hadn't even noticed a second cub beside Kopa.

"Dad this is my friend Mufasa. This is my dad."

"Hello, your majesty." Mufasa nervously purred.

Kion looked closer at the second cub with his Guard.

The cub's eyes, his fur, and mane hair, and of course the name.

Bunga came up beside him with an equally confused gaze.

"His name's Mufasa, you don't think."

"Mufasa!" Two voices cried out in the distance.

Mufasa's head raised when he heard the roars.

Kopa saw two lions just beyond the pride lands boarders. Both looked about his father's age, one was a lion and the other a lioness. The lion had a black mane lie Mufasa and a scar of this eye very similar to the scar his own father had.

Mufasa's eyes lit up when he saw the two lions. Both lions saw Mufasa beside Kion and nearly ruined white in terror. Their bodies froze in place but still trembled.

The Guard watched both lions with the same expression as Kion.

Kion took a deep breath and picked up Mufasa in his mouth.

The two lions across the field shook, even more, when they saw Kion pick Mufasa up.

Kion carried him over alone. Kopa tried to follow but Vegter placed his paw down in front of the prince.

Kion's expression was that of passive-aggression as he carried Mufasa in his mouth to Kovu and Kiara.

Neither spoke a word to him as he approached. Just the same, Kion set Mufasa down before them and the cub ran over to his parents.

Kovu quickly took Mufasa in his own mouth while Kion and Kiara stared each other down. Neither spoke and Kiara gave a slightly painful look. Kion's expression held similar pain but a good amount of anger in it as well.

Kion turned and left them.

When the Jungle Emperor returned to the guard he nuzzled Kopa warmly.

"Let's go."

Back at Pride Rock, Kopa found himself in a similar situation as the day before. Zuri held him so close he found breathing difficult.

"They came after Kopa!"

Kion nodded with an almost furious expression.

"I don't know who they were but it was clear Kopa was their target."

"When I find them. I'm going to!" Zuri snarled.

"They're gone, they've been warned."

"You should have ended them there. They treated our son!" Kopa now trembled. He had never seen his mother in such a terrifying manner.

"I'll keep Kopa away from the edges of the pride lands. Kopa, you can never go close to the borders again, do you understand?"

Kopa slowly nodded but then stopped.

"Dad, what about Mufasa?"

Kion and Zuri both sighed.

"Kopa, it's time you learned the truth. The cub you befriended, Mufasa. He's your cousin."

Kopa's eyes widened.

"My, my cousin! I have a cousin!"

Kion nodded.

"His mother is my sister. Kiara."

"Wait a minute, that means that Simba is my grandfather too!"

Zuri and Kion's eyes shot to Kopa in horror.

"Simba! You met Simba!" Kopa nodded.

"Mufasa showed me. He was really nice and-"

"Kopa! You can never! Ever! See Simba again!" Kion snarled.

"Ever!" Zuri added with a similar snarl.

Kopa tilted his head.

"Why? He's my grandpa? Wait, you banished your sister? Dad, why would you do that?" Zuri and Kion broke down to the point of tears.

"Mom, dad?" Kopa tried to nudge against his parents as they broke down.

"Kopa, you know who you're named after right?"

Kopa nodded.

"Mom's dad."

Kion nodded.

"Your grandfather Simba is a very bad lion. He loved your aunt Kiara more than he loved me. He's the one who gave me this scar. Your grandfather Kopa took me in, he raised me like his own son. It's because of him you're here. Simba came back, he, he." Kion couldn't finish.

Zuri still had her eyes closed and wept.

"He killed your grandfather, Kopa." The cub's eyes widened.

"What? But he was so nice. He, he-"

"Kopa, please you have to understand. People can seem nice on the outside but inside are monsters. We won't let you near a monster." Zuri and Kion both nuzzled their heads against Kopa together.

* * *

Elsewhere, outside the pride lands, Mufasa was on his back while Kiara and Kovu stood over him.

"Naughty boy! I told you not to play near the pride lands, Mufasa!" Kiara almost frantically pleaded as she nuzzled her son's stomach.

"I'm sorry, Kion was really fun and aunt Vitani wanted to meet him-"

"Wait, what? What did aunt Vitani tell you?" Kovu almost frantically growled.

Vitani walked past the other outcast lionesses before she reached a secluded area of the river and took a drink.

"Vitani!" Kovu growled. His sister nearly choked on the water as she turned to see his furious expression.

"We need to talk." Kovu growled.

"Geez, Kovu. You almost scared me out of my fur."

"I could say the same to you. Mufasa led Kiara and me on a little chase today. Apparently, he tried to bring Kion's son back here."

Vitani tried not to look evasive.

"Really, that's certainly-"

"He told me everything, Vitani. Why would you try and bring Kion's son out here?"

"Mufasa is trying to avoid getting into trouble. Kids blame their-"

"Mufasa doesn't lie, you told him to bring Kopa out and away from the pride lands. But they just so happened to be attacked by poachers. Quite a strange coincidence."

Vitani backed up a little.

"Are you accusing me of something." Kovu growled louder.

"I am. You tried to kill Kion's son!"

Vitani's evasive expression vanished. In its place was a furious fire.

"Yes, I did. I tried to lure him and his father out here. If they died then his empire would collapse and we'd have the pride lands back!"

Kovu snapped his jaws at Vitani.

"You tried to kill a cub! My nephew!"

"Your nephew? Kion banished us all! He's a tyrant and his son will be no better! We had a real home for only a brief moment and then Kion took it away from us!"

"You're going down the same path mom went down! We can't live like that Vitani. I'm not going to sit by and watch you murder a cub!"

Vitani snarled louder.

"You never did have any real loyalty. I shouldn't be surprised, you killed Nuka, you may as well have killed mother. Family means as much to you as it does to Kion."

Kovu looked to be in pain for a moment but quickly returned to fiery anger.

"I have a family now. My mate, my son. You put my son in danger to get revenge. You're my sister Vitani but you've gone too far. Leave, now."

Vitani's eyes widened.

"What?" Kovu slammed his paw across Vitani's face and knocked her halfway into the river.

"I said leave! Don't you ever come near Mufasa again!" Kovu snarled.

Vitani slowly got up and snarled back.

"My quarrel was just with Kion. Now, it's with you too. Nuka was my true brother, you're dead to me." Vitani ran off as Kovu lowered his head.

The anger had vanished and in its place was newfound pain.

* * *

_Author's note_

_Zuri hasn't fully moved on since her father's death, but wills eh hold onto her hatred_

_Vitani's plan may have failed but she's not out of the picture yet_

_Now that Kopa knows the truth, what will he do next?_

_Also, I've decided once this story is done, I will make another about the same length that follows the show's cannon after season 3. It will be similar to this story in tone and story elements but won't be the same story_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: A second Chance

* * *

Vitani nervously sat before five animals each on a rocky ledge. Around them were dozens of other hyenas, jackals, gorillas, and lionesses.

"Your little scheme failed Vitani. Now you've even lost all credibility with your own people." A large Tsavo lion growled.

Vitani snarled back.

"My plan wasn't the problem. Your pathetic mercenaries jumped the gun and tried to snatch Kopa right in front of Kion!"

Radcliffe nodded.

"Indeed, you were not personally responsible."

"Does it matter, this lioness is no longer of any use to us." An Elephant with a missing tusk huffed.

Vitani growled at the elephant.

"I know that land better than any of you. This turn of events merely requires a bolder strategy." Vitani slowly smiled as the gorilla stroked his chin.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"It's simple, we attack with everything we have."

Sable laughed in her cretinous manner.

"Is that the best my son's future queen can come up with? Kion's army defeated all of us! He commands more soldiers than any ruler in the world!"

Vitani's smile widened.

"That's true, however, his great army is no longer all together. It's split up among the provinces. He only has so many soldiers in Pride Rock."

The former rulers looked at each other with further interest.

"We have recruited every poacher and mercenary in the lands to our cause." The Tsavo said.

"What difference does that make. His messengers will bring the rest of the army down on us eventually."

Radcliffe shook his head.

"Not if Kion and his son are already dead." The lion jumped down and walked beside Vitani.

"We kill him and his heir, all those soldiers will have no one to follow. They'll fall apart, as will his wretched Empire! In the chaos, we'll strike and take back what's ours!"

The others began to nod.

"It's risky. If his army arrives before we can kill him and his son." The Elephant said.

"One cannot achieve victory without risk." Vitani growled.

Radcliffe nuzzled his head warmly against Vitani.

"My future queen is right. This is the best course of action. Our only course of action!"

The others began to cry out in agreement. Vitani and Radcliffe gave malevolent smiles to each other.

"Who's going to fight the Emperor then?" The Elephant nervously asked.

"We all will." The Tsavo replied.

"It's never that simple. Getting him alone with his personal Guard." Radcliffe nodded.

"You're right." His smile turned more wicked as he motioned to a nearby jackal. The predator saw a scorpion crawl across the rocks near him and dropped a rock on it. Once the scorpion was dead, the jackal pulled its stinger out.

* * *

In the beyond lands, Mufasa was near the river with two other outsider cubs.

Simba and Nala watched their grandson closely.

While their eyes were on Mufasa, both their minds were on another cub.

"…Did he really look like Kopa?" Simba sighed.

"Not exactly, he bears some resemblance. But he's defiantly Kion's son." Nala's look of sorrow was only eased by the sight of her other grandson before them. The lioness rested her head against Simba's as they watched.

"You got to see him at least."

Simba shook his head.

"I'll never see him again…Or Kion." Simba felt himself on the verge of tears before they heard paw steps near them.

Kiara, Kovu, and three other outsider lionesses returned with a wildebeest in tow.

"Alright, kids get over here. We were only able to get one this time." Kiara growled with fatigue.

"We did our best Kiara."

The lioness sighed.

"That's not going to keep us all fed."

Mufasa and the other outsider cubs came to eat first.

Simba and Nala came up beside Kiara as they did.

"Did you see anything?"

Kovu nodded.

"The old outlands, they're almost unrecognizable from the pride lands." Simba's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yep, Jasiri and her hyenas run the place under Kion. It's seeming with life now. Herds are there, large watering holes. The hyenas are even starting to safely hunt from the herds."

"All from Kion's leadership." Nala said.

Simba almost smiled.

"He's done things I didn't think were possible."

Nala saw rustling in the brush behind Kiara and a pair of lioness eyes behind the foliage. She was about to call out when an all too familiar face emerged.

"Tiifu!?"

Kiara's head almost violently jerked behind her to see the lioness with a nervous smile.

"Kiara, everyone."

"Tiifu!" Kiara made a dead sprint over and nearly pounced her friend onto the ground.

"Tiifu! It's so good to see you!"

Tiifu closed her eyes and nuzzled Kiara back with a warm smile.

"I'm glad to finally see you to Kiara." Kovu and the others made their way to Tiifu.

"You guys look like you're doing ok." Tiifu nervously said to the outsiders.

"Well, this place isn't too bad compared to what the outlands use to be like. Though apparently, they've improved vastly." Kovu said.

"Kion, Kopa. How are they?" Simba asked in a forceful manner. Though there was no aggression in his tone.

Kiara, Nala, and even Kovu seemed just as interested as the former king.

Tiifu took another deep breath.

"They're both doing well enough. Everyone back home has accepted Kion as the Emperor. He's kept everything in good order. Even the hyenas are-"

"Tiifu, we appreciate knowing the kingdom is ok. But what about Kion?" Nala said as forcefully as Simba.

"Right. Kion is happy for the most part. He seems at peace running the kingdom but he's at his happiest with Kopa." Simba lowered his head in deep pain.

"He is."

"Yes, he's been a good father. I know love for a child when I see it." Nala nuzzled Simba's head to console him. While Simba was glad Kion was happy with his son. This news was double-edged. It brought back just as much lament over Simba's failures with Kion.

"Wait, you're a mother now?" Kiara asked with a growing smile.

Tiifu nodded.

"My beautiful little girl Jane, and my beloved mate Vegter. He's everything I dreamed my mate would be!"

"Really, Mufasa, come here." Tiifu's eyes widened she saw the black-maned cub approach.

"Say hello to your aunt Tiifu."

"Hello."

Tiifu almost covered her mouth in abashment.

"Awww, he's so handsome. Hello." Tiifu lowered her head to give Mufasa a quick nuzzle.

"Tiifu, it's great to see you but why did you risk coming out here?" Kovu asked.

"Well I, wait, where's Vitani?"

Kovu growled.

"She's gone. I'll leave it at that."

"…OK. Anyway, I'm worried about Zuri and Kion?"

"What about them!?" Simba almost shouted in fright.

Tiifu took another deep breath.

"After what happened with Kopa Sr. Zuri hasn't been the same…..She feels the same way Kion does, about all of you."

Kiara's eyes widened.

"Zuri, she hates me too?" Kiara trembled. After everything that had happened, the thought of her childhood friend hating her was too much to bear.

"It's all my fault." Simba moaned.

"Kopa left you no choice, he was going to kill you." Kovu protested.

"It doesn't matter. What matters to Kion and Zuri is I killed him. They'll never stop hating me."

"I don't think they truly hate you. I don't think they're truly capable of it. I've seen it in their actions, both of them are just bogged down by the pain and sorrow. I want all of you to come home, I want to see your family restored."

Kiara almost teared up and nuzzled her friend again.

"You're the best, Tiifu, but Kion's made up his mind. We tried to change it, he won't listen to us."

Tiifu smiled and shook her head.

"That's because when he sees you he only thinks about the pain of his past. Kopa is the key to healing your family." Simba's eyes widened in interest, as did Mufasa's.

"I get to see Kopa again?"

* * *

Later that morning, Kion was with Jane, Ike, Rae, Tung, and Wema.

The six played a game of keep-away with a piece of fruit near the edge of Lake Matope.

"Come on Rae, pass it!" Kopa shouted.

"One second, Zuka Zama!" The honey badger cub kicked the fruit to Kopa as Wema pursued her.

Kion caught the fruit in his mouth but saw Ike in hot pursuit.

"No way you're keeping that." The hippo kept his large mouth open wide to try and snatch Kopa's tail but the lion was too fast.

Wema and Tung closed in on him but Kopa only smiled.

"Now!" Kopa threw the fruit into the air where it was caught by Jane. The lioness cub continued off the rock she jumped from and landed in the water.

"Alright! Another win for team Lion!" Kopa bumped his paw against Rae's as she jumped up in excitement.

Jane similarly roared in victory as she emerged from the water and shook herself dry.

"Don't worry guys. You'll win a round eventually." Jane said in an almost smug fashion.

The hyenas and hippo narrowed their eyes at her.

"We need to adjust our strategy." Tung growled.

"I say we switch the teams up. You three are too fast." Ike said.

"I think they're fine." Jane started until she saw someone approach.

"Mom?" The others turned to see Tiifu approach them with a slightly anxious expression.

"Hello sweetie, prince Kopa. How are all of you doing?"

"You know, a day of fun and whatnot." Rae said with her arms behind her head.

"That's great. Kopa, there's something I need you to do for me?"

"Ok?" The prince looked a little confused.

"Later today, I'm going to ask your parents to join me, Vegter, and Jane for some time in Kilio Valley. It's very important you tell them you want to go. Very, very important."

"Can we come too?" Ike asked.

"Well, I assumed most of the Guard would come. So yes, it will be a fun little get-together. I just really need everyone to be there."

"Ok. Sure."

"What's going on mom?"

"Just a get-together, Jane. You'll see tonight." Tiifu left in a similarly anxious manner, much to the confusion of the kids.

"Your mom seemed nervous." Kopa said.

"Maybe she's afraid she'll get her fur dirty out there or something." Rae chuckled.

"Hey! That's nothing to joke about." Jane growled as she quickly looked at her own fur.

Elsewhere, near the borders of the pride lands two birds carefully looked over the land below.

"Hey, you see that?"

The second bird quickly looked at where his companion pointed.

"Oh no! We have to warn the Emperor!"

"No time, we should fly to the other provinces and muster the army."

"Good idea, come on!"

Later that evening, Kion walked with Zuri, Kopa, and the Guard including Jasiri.

"It's getting a late Tiifu, I don't know why this couldn't wait until tomorrow." Jasiri said as she glanced at her two cubs.

"During the day everyone's so busy. It just seems like we never get time to see each other. Plus the valley is beautiful in the evening."

"That's true. I think Tiifu's right, some downtime with our kids is a good idea." Beshte said.

Zuri and Kion noticed the angst in Tiifu's demeanor as she led them to the valley.

"Tiifu, you well?" Vegter asked.

"Huh, oh yes. I'm fine, just excited is all." Vegter wasn't convinced.

After several minutes they arrived at the valley only to find it was mostly empty.

"Alright, now that we're here! We have so much to talk about!" Tiifu almost shouted.

The others look at her strangely.

"Tiifu, what's going on here?" Zuri said with suspicious eyes.

Tiifu took a deep breath and the brushes around them rustled.

Kion's eyes widened and his face went limp. He saw Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, and Mufasa emerge from the brush.

The entire Guard went silent and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Janja began to pant nervously. His eyes darted between Kion and Simba faster and faster.

"Uhhh, this looks like it might get noisy. I think I'll take the kids home."

"Good idea." Jasiri growled.

"Come on, time to go to bed." Janja nervously growled as he nudged the hyena cubs away.

"Let's go." Dakarai said to Rae, Jane, and Ike. The wild dog led the other children away, leaving just Kopa with the adults.

Nala's eyes became fixated on Kopa. The same warmness and love that had been in Simba's eyes emanated from the lioness.

Nala motioned forward but Zuri quickly pulled Kopa between her legs and let out a feral growl at Nala. She wasn't alone either, Imani came up beside Zuri and growled at her old friend in a similar manner.

Nala backed up a little but kept her eyes fixed on Kopa. The cub looked back at her with interest.

"Mommy, grandma, who is that?"

Neither answered.

"What are you doing here!?" Bunga growled. He came forward with Fuli and the others.

"I asked them to come here." Tiifu said with a deep breath.

"They're banished Tiifu. You've betrayed us." Zuri growled.

"This has gone on long enough. You, Kion, like it or not they're your family."

"They're not my family." Kion growled.

He slowly came forward.

"My family is around me right now. The family I chose."

Simba came forward with the same expression he had on the fateful day many months prior.

"Kion, we only want to talk."

"That's what you said before! The day you-" Kion's head collapsed in sorrow.

"You're no king! You're a murderer!" Zuri snarled.

"That's not true!" Nala growled back.

"You're all just as bad! I thought you were my friend Nala. But you did nothing as stole my mate from me, twice!" Imani growled just as intensely as her daughter.

"Kion, I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't come there to kill Kopa. I came to get you back."

"You're lying, again!"

"Dad, why can't you and grandpa stop fighting." Kopa forced himself from his mother's legs and came in front of Kion.

The Emperor looked down at his son's pleading face.

"Kopa we already talked about this. He never loved me! He killed your real grandfather! He gave me this scar!"

"I think you're wrong! He was nice to me! Mufasa was nice to me!"

"Kopa you're too young to understand!" Kion began to growl.

"I want to understand! I want to know my family!" The cub tried to make a dead sprint towards Simba.

Simba moved toward's Kopa both were halted by a roar so loud it shook the foundations of the pride lands. Kiara and the others almost felt as if the roar came from from the heavens above, like the kings of the past joined in with Kion.

Never had Kopa seen his father look at him the way he did now.

"Kopa, do not go near him! You will come back this instant!"

Kopa trembled. He looked over at his mother but found the same expression on her face.

"Kopa." Simba said in a warm tone.

The cub looked up at his grandfather's face.

"It's alright. Go back." With his tail between his legs. Kopa slowly walked back to Zuri who quickly pushed him between her legs again.

Mufasa looked just as frightened of his uncle and hid behind his father.

Kion breathed deeply but soon shifted his focus to Kiara. The lioness came forward with a look of repentance.

"Kion, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what you went through as a cub. I should have been a better sister, I should have seen you needed time with dad too. I was only thinking about myself. You needed a good sister and I wasn't it."

Nala slowly came up with the same mournful expression.

"I should have realized it too. I should have made sure you were alright. I only saw what I wanted to see. I thought you'd be fine."

Simba felt tears stream from his face.

"No, all of this is my fault. I neglected you, I put everything else before my own son. I was impatient, I let the fear of you becoming a monster turn me against my own son. I couldn't see my boy beg for his father to be there for him. I didn't listen to your pleading, I only listened to myself."

Bunga and the other's felt their aggression waver. None more so than Kion.

The Emperor shook and his face turned to sorrow.

Simba came within inches of Kion.

"I would give my life to have that moment back. I can only say it to you Kion but I don't care about who rules Pride Rock anymore. I only want my boy back."

Kopa had never seen his father cry before. But now, a single tear ran down the side of Kion's face.

"It, it's not that easy. What you did to me, it doesn't just go away with 'I'm sorry' it just doesn't!" Kion breathed faster.

"Every time I look at you, all I feel is pain. I can't do this anymore! I'm finally happy now! Can't you see that!? Why can't you just leave me in peace!"

Simba broke down an dropped his head to the ground.

Tiifu felt herself on the verge of tears.

Kion looked over at Kovu and Mufasa. The Emperor took another deep breath.

"But, perhaps I let my personal feelings influence those who didn't deserve it. Kovu, tell the other outlanders they're welcome in Pride Rock again."

"They are?" Ono asked.

"They are. Jasiri, you're the provincial governor of the old outlands. What do you think?"

The hyena growled intensely at Simba.

"Kopa was my mentor, my protector. He gave me everything. But, the beyond is now place for a cub. Your four can stay on the old outlands. There's enough food to go around."

Kion looked at Kopa again.

"Your son hasn't wronged me either, Mufasa can visit Kopa when I see fit." Mufasa and Kopa looked a little more hopeful at this prospect.

"That's it then. Get out of my pride lands." Kion didn't growl at Simba, he simply turned and left with the others.

Nala sobbed profusely and tried to nuzzle Simba. Instead, he walked forward.

Kovu and Kiara saw the sorrow had gone from Simba's expression. In its place, dedication, commitment, and determination.

"Dad?"

"No, I lost Kion once. I'm not leaving until I have my son back."

The five heard laughter from a nearby tree and looked up to see an old baboon in the branches.

"You haven't lost him yet, Simba. I have seen it inside the young Emperor." Rafiki lept from the tree and came beside Simba.

"But that doesn't mean you have to do it alone."

"Hakuna, Matata." A familiar voice said. Simba looked to his other side and saw two friendly faces emerge.

"You didn't think we'd let you do this alone did you?"

Nala shook the lament from her face and came forward.

"He's my son too, and I'm done waiting."

Kiara growled with a smile.

"It's time for me to be a good sister."

"Daddy what's happening?" Mufasa asked.

Kovu smiled.

"Your mom's going to get her brother back."

Kion's head almost dragged across the ground as he walked.

Zuri and the others attempted to comfort him but their efforts were in vain.

With each step, Kion thought back to his memories of Kopa.

"Simba and the others aren't worthy of your love." Kion breathed more heavily.

"He abandoned you. Whatever they said upon your return was desperate lies. I'm always here for you."

Kion's eyes filled with tears the more he thought.

"Do you really believe that? Actions speak louder than words Simba. You had your chance to be Kion's father. I don't deceive anyone, nor do I regret killing him. It's time to show the world its new Jungle Emperor!"

Kion stopped and slowly looked back up at the night sky.

There he saw a familiar cloud resting among the stars.

"Kion."

"Kion." Zuri said softly as she nuzzled his head.

The Emperor turned himself around and looked back at the valley.

"Is this a bad time." Kion felt his fur stand up and his back twitch when he heard that voice.

The others got into a more defensive stance when they looked around. Emerging from the brush was none other than Radcliffe.

"Hello, Jungle Emperor." He growled with a malevolent smile.

"So good to see you." Zuri's eyes widened when she saw Vitani emerge beside him.

"You!" Kion growled.

"Quite a handsome boy you have there." Radcliffe growled. Zuri threw herself over Kopa but the rustling didn't stop.

"We'd like to assure you no fooling." Bunga saw a familiar gorilla emerge from the brush.

"The night will be long and quite grueling."

Vegter and Fuli growled at another Tsavo lion who emerged.

"And if you think we'll show you mercy." An elephant with only one tusk emerged with an elderly lioness.

"It would require you to be worthy!"

"So be prepared for the fall of an Emperor! Be prepared for the death of a line!" Radcliffe sang.

"Let all those who'd be restorers, know all only true horrors."

"And if we'd eat princely, it'll be quite over simply." Kopa shook in terror as he saw a large group of jackals, hyenas, and lions emerge beside the others.

"And in revenge so worthily shared, be prepared!"

"And in revenge so worthily shared, be prepared!"

* * *

_Author's note_

_The final battle begins next chapter, the final chapter_

_It's been fun, and it seems you guys are interested in a reimagining sequel to the actual show, so I'll definitely do it. I have the premise planned out, I just need to map out the chapters_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The Lion King

* * *

Janja set Tung and Wema down inside a cave within the old outlands.

"Alright, now go to sleep."

"When's mama coming back?" Wema asked.

"After she's done with the Emperor. You'll be in bed by then." The two hyena cubs closed their eyes and cuddled up beside each other.

Janja yawned and prepared to lay down beside them.

"Janja!

The irritating voices of his old minions pierced the hyena's ears.

Janja almost snarled as he saw Cheezi and Chungu run inside with terrified expressions.

"Will you keep it down, my kids are trying to sleep!" Janja growled.

"Janja, this is really bad. You have to see this!"

"Huh?" Janja tilted his head a little and followed them outside.

Many other hyenas, wild dogs, zebras, and other animals in the now vibrant outlands gazed just beyond the border. Approaching them was an army of hyenas, gorillas, Tsavo lions, jackals, and elephants.

Janja felt his heart sink and the various herds began to run in panic.

"Oh no, no, no no! Someone needs to get the Emperor!" Janja cried.

"No time, they're too close!" Cheezi whimpered.

Janja felt his body shake in true terror.

If Kion were there, he could rally the hyenas and wild dogs to fight them off. If Jasiri were there, she could do the same…Janja knew he could do no such thing. Despite how far he had come, the former poacher didn't command the respect of Kion's soldiers and over half the hyenas in the former outlands were his.

"Wema! Tung!" Janja barked. The hyena sprinted back inside the cave and came out with both cubs in his mouth.

"Get everyone to the pride lands!"

"You don't need to tell me twice." Chungu shouted.

* * *

Inside the pride lands, Talib and Obasi rallied as many soldiers as they could to face the approaching army.

"Come on!" Talib huffed with Obasi close behind.

As the two forces clashed, Anga flew overhead with the other birds as they directed the various herds away from the fighting.

In the chaos, a number of children got cut off and separated from their heads.

One young ostrich was frozen in place by how afraid she felt. A group of scared wildebeest ran towards her.

"Ahhhh! Mama!"

At the last moment, Dakarai jumped in front of the ostrich and carried her to safety.

"It's ok. It's ok. Come with me, I'll keep you safe." Dakarai led the ostrich into pride rock where Makini watched over as many of the pride land children that the caves could hold. All of the lionesses had gone out to fight off the invaders.

"I've got another one." Makini looked over and took the ostrich.

"There there, you're safe now." Makini did her best to sound assuring as she placed the ostrich beside Jane, Ike, Rae, and the other children.

"I'm gonna go look for more."

"Be careful." Dakarai nodded before he ran back outside.

Jane, Ike, and Rae all watched with fright at the battle going on outside.

Their parents were all in the midst of the fighting. The horrible thought that they might not return. But not just them.

"Kopa." Jane almost moaned.

* * *

Kion snarled with fire in his eyes. Surrounding him and his family was the four horrid rulers he had deposed.

"You call yourself a healer, you're nothing but a thief, lion." The Gorilla huffed as he pounded his chest.

"Now your son must pay the price." Radcliffe said with a sadistic smile.

Kopa trembled under his mother's legs.

"Anyone takes a step towards my son, loses that foot!" Kion snarled.

"Vegter will protect the royal family!"

"Back off! You idiots didn't stand a chance against Kion before. What makes you think you can do it now?" Jasiri growled.

Vitani flashed her fangs as she strolled beside Radcliffe.

"Let's see if your Jungle Emperor can fight them all at once!"

"Attack!" The swarm of assailants rushed at the Lion Guard and pressed against them like a constrictor.

Fuli, Bunga, Vegter, Jasiri, Beshte, and Imani did their best but the attackers were too many.

Slowly but surely they forced their way closer to Zuri and Kopa.

Kion fought more ferociously than any of them. His steel-like paws nearly broke the bones of each attacker that came for him.

The tiger assassin from before prepared to get his revenge and pounced at Kion's side. The Emperor moved just in time to avoid the impact and snapped his jaws around the Tiger's neck.

With a violent thrust of his neck, Kion hurled the massive predator across the savanna and sent him tumbling over a cliff.

"And I wasn't even paid!"

Ono furiously looked for an opening that would let Zuri and Kopa escape.

"Come on, come on. Wait, there it is!"

Zuri snapped her jaws around a jackals neck and threw him into an approaching hyena.

"Mom, I want to go home!" Kopa breathed heavily with tears of fright in his eyes.

Zuri lowered her head for a moment to comfort him.

"It's ok, Kopa. It's ok." In all her life, Zuri had never imagined her heart could beat so fast.

"Zuri!" Ono squawked.

"This way, hurry!"

"Go!" Imani snarled as she tried to fight off a lioness.

Zuri didn't hesitate and grabbed Kopa before she sprinted through the beach.

Kion saw this and felt himself breath faster.

"We've got this! Go!" Bunga snarled as he thrashed at a hyena's face.

"Protect your family!" Fuli snarled.

Kion nodded and made a dead sprint beside Zuri.

However, their hearts sank when they realized the trap had been sprung.

The four deposed rulers and Vitani surrounded them with their murderous gazes. The last of their jackals also joined in the circle.

"Not so tough now, are you." The Tsavo growled.

"Mom, dad." Kopa sobbed.

Zuri once again put him beneath her and frantically looked around. Primal fear racked both parents as those Kion had deposed now readied themselves.

"Kill the cub but make sure his father watches." Radcliffe chuckled.

Vitani's smile grew.

"With pleasure."

The assailants charged in and took their turns.

Kion fought as well as three lions but it wasn't enough. Radcliffe, the elephant, the Tsavo, and the gorilla came at him together and realized beating the Emperor down.

Finally, the gorilla had Kion pinned down and laughed.

"You will watch your dynasty end!" Radcliffe laughed.

Kion's heart sank as he saw Zuri desperately fight off the jackals. Despite her ferocity, she was blind-sided by Vitani and knocked away from Kopa.

The jackals swarmed over Zuri and kept her down.

"No! No please! Kill me, I conquered your kingdoms, please not my boy!" Kion begged with tears flowing down like a waterfall.

Radcliffe chuckled.

"Vitani, bring your king his meal." Kopa shook as he saw Vitani's smile.

"Kopa run!" Kion screamed.

The cub made a dead sprint away but Vitani was too fast her jaws opened up and Kion closed his eyes.

"Graauuuu!" A thunderous roar was followed by a yelping shire of pain.

However, the shriek wasn't Kopa's.

Kion's eyes shot open and he saw Simba now standing over Kopa with a feral expression.

The former king snarled at Vitani and the other former rulers.

"You!?" Radcliffe roared in confusion.

"Get off our friend!" Kiara snarled as she and Tiifu brought their fury down onto the jackals who swarmed Zuri.

Sable had hidden nearby and tried to ambush Simba but was herself ambushed by Nala.

Sable stumbled away as she saw Nala join Simba over Kopa.

"I always knew your son wasn't good enough for Kiara."

Another series of roars filled their senses as Radcliffe and Kion saw Kovu lead the former outlanders into the fray with the Lion Guard.

"Vitani what's the meaning of this!" The elephant huffed.

"I-"

Kion snarled and forced himself up. The Emperor's claws nearly broke against the gorilla's face.

"Ahhhhh!" The gorilla was so overcome with pain that he couldn't open his eyes and simply ran off in confusion.

Bunga was pinned down by a hyena and two jackals. Despite his tenacious efforts, Bunga was now at their mercy.

"Let's see if you smell worse dead." The hyena laughed.

At that moment, Bunga's eyes flashed with terror. He thought of Rae and Kopa. He could almost see them before him and as such couldn't bear to close his eyes.

"Hyaaaaaah!" Two familiar voiced shouted.

The hyena was slammed in the side by a pair of tusks and hurled over.

"Get off our boy!" Timon cried as he rode on Pumbaa's back.

The jackals gave a confused look. Just long enough for Bunga to thrash their faces.

The former outlander lionesses outflanked the assailants and finally took the pressure off the Lion Guard.

"Bunga are you ok!?" Pumbaa cried.

"I am now. You guys came back?" Bunga almost shook.

"What kind of parents would we be if we abandoned you." Timon said.

"Come on! We need to help Kion!" Fuli cried.

Even with the gorilla gone, Kion struggled against Radcliffe and the other two.

"Come on, let's kill him!" Radcliffe snarled.

"Try us!" Beshte huffed. The Guard all came at the elephant queen and forced her away.

Vegter similarly pounced at the Tsavo.

"Vegter kill you!" Vegter snarled.

The two Tsavos duked it out like professional boxers.

"Vegter remembers your inefficient and unjust rule. Vegter will-" two of the jackals clawed at Vegter's side and opened the way for his adversary push him back.

"You always were too smart for your own good." The king was about to pounce at Vegter when Kovu bum-rushed the larger lion and made him tumble across the ground.

"You remind me of my brother." Kovu growled.

Meanwhile, Tiifu rushed in to help Vegter and Kiara faced Vitani.

Both lionesses snarled and snapped their jaws at each other. Directly across from them, Nala and Sable did the same.

"We could have been sisters, Vitani. We accepted you into our family!"

Vitani snapped her jaws again.

"Your brother did this to us. He deserves it! Now I'm going to kill you like you killed my mother!"

Sable shrieked as she felt Nala sink her fangs into her arm.

Nala dragged Sable across the grass before tossing her away.

"Your son caused all of this! Everything bad that has happened came from this wretched kingdom!"

Nala kept her fangs out.

"Kion is worth a hundred of your son!"

At the same time, Kiara smashed her paw across Vitani's face and made her stumble beside Sable.

"Just let it go! Leave and you live!" Kiara roared.

"I will avenge my mate!" Sable growled.

"I'll avenge my mother!" Both lionesses made their final charge. But Nala and her daughter were ready. Both lowered their stances and pounced forward.

Kion hurled Radcliffe onto the ground and panted.

"It's over Radcliffe, you're nothing before me!" Radcliffe smiled as his head faced the ground.

"Perhaps, not anymore." Kion felt a sharp and then burning pain pierce his side.

The Emperor roared in agony as the Bucorvus bird Milton stick him with the tail of a scorpion.

Anga had just arrived on the scene and watched in horror as Kion was stung.

"No!"

Zuri had reached Kopa and held him tight as they watched Kion get stung.

"Dad!"

"I got him, your majesty! I got-" Milton was cut off when Ono swooped down and drove Milton into the air with his beak. Ono violently squawked as he pecked and scratched at Milton's wings until the Bucorvus lost his ability to fly and plummeted towards the ground.

"Ahhhh!"

Kion felt his insides burn up and his muscles tighten. Just standing up became too difficult and Kion toppled over.

Radcliffe resumed his laugh and got back up with four jackals beside him.

"The glorious Jungle Emperor can't even stand to face me. Die!" Kion tried to get up but the scorpion's sting was too much.

Radcliffe pounced forward but was intercepted.

Simba slammed Radcliffe into the ground and placed himself between the former king and Kion.

"Get away from my son!"

Kion gazed up at Simba, at his father.

Just when the jackals tried to swarm Simba another beast cried out.

One of the jackals was slammed in the face by a large stick and the others saw an old baboon stand against them.

With an intimidating cry, Rafiki wailed mercilessly on them with his fists, feet, and staff.

"Hold on Kion! I'm coming!" Bunga cried. The honey badger knelt beside Kion and saw when he had been stung.

"Alright, I've got this. Hold still." Bunga began to very carefully suck the venom out of his friend.

Simba meanwhile kept up the fight against Radcliffe, both lions fought fiercely and kept the other back.

"You should be on my side!? We're both victims here! Both of us kings who had their kingdoms stolen! Let's kill him together!" Radcliffe laughed in a manic way.

Simba simply shook his head.

"Kopa was right, I should have deposed your father when I had the chance." Radcliffe snarled more intensely and hurled himself at Simba.

Meanwhile, Fuli and Jasiri kept the elephant queen off balance by attacking her legs. This allowed Beshte to properly charge forward with heavy momentum and slam into the queen's head.

A snapping noise made the queen's eyes shoot open and she realized her second tusk had now broken off.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The queen charged off in fright like a mouse.

"That's right!" Fuli growled.

Kovu barely avoided the Tsavo's laws and came back with an uppercut.

Kovu's paw hit the bottom of his opponents jaws and sent them crashing into the upper jaw.

The Tsavo heard a loud crack and looked down to see his teeth in the grass.

Moments later, the Tsavo ran away in a similar fashion.

Despite his best efforts, Simba wasn't as young as Radcliffe. The vitality of Radcliffe allowed him to gain an edge over Simba and his claws raked against the older king's sides.

With a painful roar, Simba was hurled onto his back.

Radcliffe breathed more deeply.

"I've had enough of your wretched family! Will you just die!" Radcliffe snapped his jaws at Simba's throat.

At the last moment, Kion crashed his head into Radcliffe's body and hurled him away.

Radcliffe's heart sank as he saw Kion standing defensively over his father.

"Dad!" Kopa shouted in delight.

Radcliffe heard a series of cries from the pride lands below and looked down to see Thurston leading the herds in a counter-attack.

"Come on! We have to help the Emperor!" He huffed.

In the distance, the rest of Kion's army had arrived as well.

Chidlike, Jelani, Jacey, Jade, and Beskerm had arrived with their contingents.

Just beyond Kion, Radcliffe saw Nala and Kira standing over his mother and would be queen.

For a brief moment, Radcliffe looked like a child who was frightened of the dark. But it was just a moment. The hatred returned to him and Radcliffe charged at Kion again.

The Jungle Emperor narrowed his eyes and rushed forward to meet him. With one final blow, Radcliffe was hurled over the cliff's edge. Kion let out a breath and the lead that had filled his insides.

Kopa had broken free from Zuri and rushed to his father.

"Dad!" Kion finally brought a tired smile to his faze and nuzzled Kopa warmly.

However, his eyes then turned back to Simba. Despite the claws marks in his side, Simba was only temporarily wounded. Even so, he struggled to get back up.

Kopa, Nala, and Kiara watched carefully as Kion approached Simba. Simba himself didn't share their concern. He simply stayed where he was and awaited whatever was to come.

Kion reached his father and stopped.

The silence and inaction were only a few moments but dragged on for millennia between them. Finally, Kion came forward and nuzzled Simba's head with a warmth that he hadn't known for a long time.

Both Kion and Simba broke down into tears. Neither could muster words as they embraced each other.

Nala and Kiara soon found themselves choking on similar emotions. Both rushed over to Kion and quickly joined in. Both took their turns stroking against Kion who gave no resistance.

Zuri heelers could muster no anger or resentment. She had become so overcome with emotions that tears began to stream from her own eyes as she ensnared Kopa.

"Mom."

Bunga and the others all lost their own composure from the sight. Their anger and long-held resentment against Simba melted away.

"Vegter feel strong emotional-" The Tsavo was cut off by his mate's nuzzle.

Vitani moaned in agony as she rose back to her feet.

The lioness's vision was blurry but she soon saw Sable's body before her.

Vitani looked around to see Radcliffe's forces had scattered and that he was nowhere to be seen.

She then saw Kion with his family and growled. However, Kovu immediately put himself between his sister and his new family.

Vitani saw the feral look in his eyes and the shake of his head.

The young lioness gave a defeated look and ran off.

Kovu looked back at Kiara. He hadn't seen such joy in her face since Mufasa was born. It was enough to bring warm tears to his own eyes.

Anga landed beside Ono as they watched the reunion.

"Is it over?" Anga nodded.

"The attack is routed…..Ono, I saw what you did."

"No one tries to poison Kion and-"

"Shut up." Ono's feathers turned red as Anga wrapped her wings around his body and planted her beak against his. The smaller bird let out a muffled squawk.

* * *

The next morning, Kion and Mufasa played with his friends in pride rock.

Kion watched with Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu. Rafiki, Makini, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, and the Lion Guard.

"Quite an eventful day yesterday to say the least. It is so nice to be home." Zazu said with a deep inhale.

"We checked the borders. They aren't coming back and if they do." Jasiri's growl nearly made Janja yelp in fright.

"We're sorry we didn't get here earlier." Jelani said.

"No, you all got here as fast as you could." Kion sounded very tired as he spoke. He gazed at his son in a way that made him relive the trauma of almost watching Kopa die.

"Kion, it's ok." Nala nuzzled her son again but Kion shook his head.

"…Kopa almost died. I drove you, dad, Kiara and the others from pride rock." Kion rose to his feet and paced before them.

"Kion, you save us all. Your Empire loves you!" Jade said.

"It almost cost me everything….Kopa…..He did everything to make me a good ruler. But he was always too ambitious….." Kion clenched his eyes shut and let out the heaviest breath he had ever given before.

"The lands need good rulers yes, it would seem they already have them."

"Kion?" Simba asked as the others looked on with similar confusion.

"I'm abdicating the throne. As of this moment, I'm no longer the Jungle Emperor."

Almost everyone jumped up at once.

"What!? Kion you've dedicated your life to this! We all have!" Jasiri growled.

Kion shook his head.

"We dedicated ourselves to putting the right rulers on the throne. I didn't build this Empire alone. It's like I said, the kingdoms have the right rulers now." Kion approached Jelani, Jacey, Chidlike, Jasiri, Beskerm, and Jade.

"All of you are kings and queens now. You'll lead just as well as I did."

Jasiri felt her breath hasten.

"Jasiri's a queen now. Does that make me a king!" Janja panted in excitement for a moment.

"Kion." Beskerm started.

However, Kion simply smiled back at his friend.

"This is my decision." Kion then slowly approached Kiara.

"It's also time I made right what I took here."

Kion bowed his head before Kiara.

"I relinquish Pride Rock back to you, Queen Kiara."

Kiara almost choked on her breath.

"Kion, everyone here loves you."

Kion shook his head.

"They love you too Kiara. You united people without war, that's more than I could ever do. You're the true queen."

Kiara looked around at the other lionesses who immediately bowed before her with Zazu.

"All hail Queen Kiara! Long may she reign!" Kovu roared.

"Long may she reign!"

Zuri was overwhelmed by what had happened but at the same time didn't care much after what happened the day before.

Kion was about to return to his family when he saw Jacey in his path.

"Kion, I'm no queen."

"Jacey."

"Kion! I don't want to rule the Western Pride Lands. The others don't want me too either. There's only one Lion we want. One who gave us our freedom, our lives, our hope. There's only one king of the Western Pride lands."

Kion looked back at the lionesses from the western pride lands who had arrived with Jacey. Each of them bowed their heads before him.

Simba now rose up and came before Kion.

"Hail Kion! King of the Western Pride Lands!"

"Long may he reign!" Bunga shouted.

"Long may he reign!"

That afternoon, Kion and his Guard gathered at the base of Pride Rock with their families.

"Where are we going, dad?" Kion asked.

"Our new home Kopa." Zuri said as she nuzzled him.

"Cousin Kopa is leaving already. Grandpa and grandma are going with him too!" Mufasa said in an almost pouty manner.

Simba and Nala came forward to nuzzle him again.

"We're not that far away."

"We'll be sure to visit them all the time. Don't forget, you're a prince now." Kovu whispered to his son.

Kiara similarly nuzzled her parents and then Kion.

"I'm sorry we have to go so soon."

"A king has his duties. I'll do my best to keep things up here. I have a big act to follow." Kion and Kiara gave each other a final nuzzle before the parties went their separate ways.

Bunga and his mate carried Rae on their shoulders while Ike walked beside his own parents.

* * *

Four months later, Nala and Imani rested beside Zuri as she licked an infant cub beside her belly. Tiifu, Vegter, Timon, Pumbaa, and a few Western lionesses also rested nearby.

"She's so beautiful." Imani said on the verge of tears.

Kion, Simba, and Kopa stood over Zuri and the lioness cub. Kion nuzzled Zuri's head while Kopa gave an unsure look at the cub.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Nala asked.

Zuri and Kion nodded.

"Sarabi." Kion said.

Simba nearly choked up on emotion as he heard the name.

Kopa slowly approached his new baby sister and tilted his head slightly.

"She's so small." He said.

Kion lowered his head beside Kopa and nuzzled him a little.

"She'll need someone to look after her. Not just your mother and me."

"Really?" Kion smiled and nodded.

"It means you have to be a good brother, Kopa."

"Morning, Kion! Morning princess!" Bunga said as he approached.

"Everything around the savanna is going good. But if you need us." Kion shook his head.

"No, we've got it."

Kion and Simba left the others to traverse the pride lands alone.

Both stopped at a hillside and looked over the western pride lands.

"So, where too first?"

Simba almost chuckled.

"You're the king."

"Come on, where?"

Simba smiled warmly.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to spend the day with my son." Simba nuzzled his head against Kion's as they watched the sun rose up over the savanna.

Nearby in a large tree, Makini and Rafiki watched them both. The two carefully painted a new mural together. A mural of a father and a son reunited.

* * *

_Author's note_

_And so it ends, did you guys really think I'd write some depressing cynical ending? That's not my style, quite honestly that kind of story has become just as cliche as what it acts like it usurps 'cough game of thrones' _

_In any case, I had this ending planned from the beginning, like I said it was never my intention to destroy any established character_

_I will get to work on the next story soon, it may even be up by next week, these chapters are much shorter than ones I use to write._

_As stated, it will follow the show but have similar themes, story elements, and even some of the same characters_

_Now, something I use to do with my old pokemon stories that I liked to do as a way to further engage with the readers was to offer OC submissions. For this next story, it happens that there will be more OCs that need to be added. Instead of making them up I'd love to hear of any characters you guys have come up with._

_I'll need about 3 or so, feel free to describe their personalities and whatnot. But keep in mind I have general ideas for what these characters need to do in the story so if I make a minor change please don't be made. It also means I will likely pick the characters who work the best for the general idea_

_If you want to do this, Please PM the details, if you want to_

_So until next time,_

_Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


End file.
